Whiterose short stories (RWBY)
by UselessLesbianWriter
Summary: Suggestions taken on this collection of Whiterose short stories. Any idea is welcome (within a little bit of reason), so... give me any idea you have. XD Pls feel free to review honestly. Follow me if you like it, and Enjoy! (Weiss x Ruby)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Date night

 **A/N this is me just messing around and having fun, but constructive criticism still wanted. Pls review! ENJOY**

Ruby is standing by the airship that supposed to take both her and Weiss to Vale, but the heiress is cutting it close, and Ruby is starting to freak out a bit.

'Please tell me she will be here on time! Please tell me she _wants_ to be here on time! What if she has decided that she just doesn't want to show at all... what would I do... I don't know that if she did that, I would be able to look at her again...'

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by the on-the-dot arrival of the white haired heiress.

"Weiss you came!" Ruby exploded giving the heiress a hug.

"Of course I came you dolt! I said I would didn't I?"

Ruby pulled away, sheepish. "Well, yeah, but when it started getting near the time I thought..." Ruby's words were cut off by Weiss pointing out that _both_ of them would be late if they didn't board the ship.

Ruby sat awkwardly next to Weiss and started fidgeting; wringing her hands together. Weiss noticed the movement and sighed, placing one of her hands on both of Ruby's. The heiress felt the smaller girl tense from contact, but then relax from the comforting gesture. They stayed like this the whole way; Weiss's hand resting gently on Ruby's intertwined fingers.

The pair exited the ship and made their way through Vale; enjoying the sights, and each others company. Ruby spots a cozy looking café, and her and the heiress make their way to it.

The menu was small, but the sandwiches looked good and they both made their orders. Weiss getting the 'Chicken, avocado, over Artisan bread' and Ruby getting the 'Potato chowder with bacon and green onion'. They struck up small talk, mostly about Blake's new smut series, but ended up talking about Yang's obvious crush on her.

"I really don't get how someone as perceptive, and knowledged as Blake, could miss it!"

"I know," Ruby replied, with just as much vigor. "It's _so_ obvious! I mean Yang follows her around like a dog to a bone!"

The food arrived and their impassioned conversation was put on hold as they ate the yummy meal before them.

When they were done; Weiss paid the bill, and Ruby the tip.

They made their way back to airship dock, both of them feeling happy and full from the good night they were currently enjoying.

They were in a secluded part of town, the landing airship in sight, when Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand stopping her from moving forward.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked her, staring cheerily into the taller girls eyes.

The heiress quailed at the petite face looking up at her, curiously. She wanted to tell Ruby that she wanted to do this again: enjoy the small talk, watch her slurp her soup quietly (Weiss didn't even know that was possible to do), and watch her pretty face grow excited over her older sister's crush. She wanted to tell Ruby that she liked her; she wanted to pull her into a kiss, and stay in that kiss forever. But she couldn't, she couldn't open up... not yet.

So Weiss shrugged off the other words in her head, and using her quick thinking skills found something new to say.

Giving Ruby a tight smile she made her escape.

"I just wanted to inform you that, _I_ will be paying the airship fare again. You have less money so it is only a courtesy."

Ruby started to protest but Weiss walked quickly ahead of her.

Tears welled up in the heiresses eyes, but she shook them away; she wasn't ready.

She may never be.

 **A/N Any suggestions? Let me know, I'll be willing to take them! I'll update asap (I have plenty of time so the largest gap would probably be a week). Have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Just one Dance

 **A/N Sorry, not sorry aceman88 was the ONLY one to review in 5 hours and I am very bored and have lots of time on my hands (being an insomniac). So sorry if you find it to be a bit short, but here is aceman88's idea for the dance.**

Ruby was standing, very bored, by the punch bowl. Having no one to talk to, for Weiss had found the more sociable Neptune to talk to, Ruby decided to find a window to sneak out.

She saw an opening and was _trying_ to go for it but ended up tripping on her high heels. Steadying herself she tried to look normal; now leaning up against a large pillar.

'Stupid lady stilts...' Ruby thought glaring down at the shoes that the, obviously well-balanced heiress had given her.

Once again trying very hard to look natural, Ruby slowly made her way to the rear exit. She scanned the crowd making sure that no one was about to tell her to 'stop right there' or ask 'where she thought she was going'.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Weiss had been standing by the exit, but by facing the crowd to make sure no one was following her; Ruby of course had missed that little detail.

"Ahhh!" The red head exclaimed in shock.

Losing her balance Ruby tumbled to the ground, hitting her head on the hard wood flooring. Weiss's figure kneeling over Ruby made it's way into the girl's focus.

"Ruby! Are you Ok?" The heiress asked, very much worried about her team leader.

Ruby nodded and sat up, rubbing her head. Without another word Weiss helped Ruby up, and began dusting herself off. Ruby followed suit and brushed off her own dress, but mostly so that she wouldn't be staring at the beautiful heiress the whole time.

The distraction didn't do very well though, because Ruby looked up and started admiring the white haired girl's waist, and how the silver and white dress hugged it beautifully. And how the dress complimented her skin tone and hair, her hair always looking so perfect like a snowy waterfall that Ruby just wanted to reach out and touch.

Weiss caught her staring and blushed a bit, embarrassed that the shorter girl would be looking at her in that way.

Weiss quickly shook off the embarrassment, and without thinking held out her hand for Ruby to take. Ruby just started staring at it instead of Weiss's waistline, not getting what was going on.

The heiress sighed.

"Take it." She reiterated indicating her hand.

Ruby placed her own hand gingerly in Weiss's, letting the pale, slender fingers curl around her own.

She sighed inwardly, savoring the feeling of her hand in Weiss's. Ruby didn't realize that they were on the dance floor until Weiss had placed a hand on Ruby's hip, still holding the other.

"What are you doing?" Ruby squeaked, trying and failing to sound normal.

" _You_ are giving me the honor of one dance." Weiss answered coolly.

Ruby was barely holding it together at the warm feeling that spread throughout her whole body into her cheeks. It made her feel warm and cozy, yet hot and flushed at the same time. She awkwardly placed her own hand on Weiss's hip, and tried to stop her finger from shaking. The warm feeling only increased, and Ruby felt like she was about to break a sweat. It felt bad, and good, no... it definitely felt good. Ruby wanted that slender hand to move up her back and to her face, so that she can kiss the everlasting 'ice queen' and have her kiss back.

The song ended and Ruby couldn't help but feel disappointed at the sudden ending of contact from Weiss. For the older girl had pulled away as soon as the song had ended, and left Ruby standing in the middle of the dance floor; breathless.

 **A/N Hope you guys liked it, and even if you didn't please review so I can know what you guys are thinking. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know by entering your idea in the 'review' area and I will gladly read it, and consider it for my next chapter. Follow if you like it, and have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Midnight stroll

 **A/N Since no one reviewed I came up with this one myself. PLEASE review, GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THIS STORY. I hope you like it, follow if you do, and fav if you LOVE it. ENJOY**

Ruby was sleeping peacefully in bed when she was woken up by somebody gently shaking her.

"Ruby... wake up." Weiss's hushed voice made it's way into Ruby's conscience, and the small scythe wielder sat up groggily.

"What is it Weiss? It is eleven at night... people are sleeping..." Ruby's voice trailed of as she gestured to the sleeping Blake, and Yang.

Ruby noticed that Weiss was fully dressed and she wondered what this was all about. Instead of answering Weiss jumped down from her perch on the edge of Ruby's bed, and grabbed a comfortable but warm outfit for the smaller girl to wear. Dragging Ruby out of bed the heiress shoved the outfit in her arms and left the dorm room. Ruby stared at her clothes for a minute, then made her way to the bathroom door.

Weiss was standing right outside the door to team RWBY's dorm room; trying to calm her breathing down.

'It's Ok Weiss, there is _nothing_ to be worried about... yes there is... there definitely is! What Ruby rejects me? What if all my hard work to open up to the smaller girl, were, were... pointless. No, don't think about that, just let the night run it's course and see what happens.'

Ruby exited the dorm and revealed the outfit Weiss had grabbed in the dark; a black sweater, blue skinny jeans, and combat boots. Weiss couldn't stop a blush from coming to her cheeks, Weiss had unknowingly grabbed an outfit that hugged every curve on the young leader.

"So... where are we going?"

Weiss snapped out of a daydream and looked at the shorter girl, having to look away again and then place her gaze firmly on the silver eyes before her.

"You will find out soon." She said curtly letting her eyes rest a fraction of a second on Ruby's legs as she was turning around to head off to their destination. Weiss could hear Ruby walking timidly behind her and slowed her pace a bit so that the leader could catch up. Ruby was almost next to the heiress now, and Weiss had to force herself not to look at her; if she looked at her she would blush, and Weiss was trying to save herself from that embarrassment.

"Weiss are y-you mad at me?" Weiss almost fell on her face, and she would have if she hadn't caught herself.

"W-what?!" She sputtered out turning to look at Ruby. The girls eyes were welling up with tears, she honestly thought that Weiss was upset with her. Weiss mentally slapped herself; 'Of course, she would think that you dolt! You haven't looked at her since we left!'

"Ruby I am not mad at you, but the reasons for me not looking at you or talking to you... is something I would rather not bring up... but if you ask me when it strikes midnight, than I will tell you." Weiss felt the blush that she had been trying to avoid; creeping up onto her cheeks. She looked away and mentally slapped herself again; she had to stop doing that.

The eventually made it into the gardens, where Ruby thought they were going to stop but Weiss just kept on walking. The more they walked, the more nervous Ruby became. Weiss said that she wasn't mad but she had been acting strange lately, and now this? Ruby just hoped that it all wasn't because of her. They continued walking, until they made it to the cliff where Weiss, Ruby and the rest of the first years had been launched into the Emerald forest. Weiss sat cross-legged near the edge and in the moonlight Ruby could make out the white vest and black skinny jeans the heiress was wearing. Ruby took a seat next to Weiss and looked at her for a second, then the leader turned her gaze to the lovely moonlit forest.

They heard the midnight bell tolling in the background, and Ruby asked the questions that had been weighing on her the whole way.

"Weiss, why did you bring me out here? And why wouldn't you look at or talk to me on the way over? And why have you been acting so strange the past few week's? Is it because of me?" Ruby asking all these questions felt like a weight was taken of of her shoulders, just to be placed on her heart. Now all she had to do was wait for the answer.

Weiss sighed and looked over at Ruby, she admired the way the dim rays of light highlighted the red on the tips of her hair. The she looked away and closed her eyes, and started talking.

"Ruby all of this _is_ because of you, but not in the way you are thinking. Ruby ever since I accepted the fact that I needed to be the best teammate and _not_ the best leader... I started... noticing you. At first it was how innocent you are, and then it was how well meaning, and it was how strong, and how kind, and so on so forth. Eventually I couldn't get you out of my head... and... Ruby what I am trying to say is that, the reason I didn't look at you, or talk on the way over, the reason I have been acting strange, and most of all the reason I have brought you here, is because... because I like you Ruby! And if you don't like me back than I will never bring it up again, but I just needed to tell you..." Weiss opened her eyes and looked at Ruby, and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. Weiss let it trail down to her chin, as she stared at the shocked girl before her.

"Weiss why didn't you tell me?" Ruby whispered wide eyed.

"I am now." Weiss replied bitterly, looking away.

"Don't do that." Ruby said and Weiss looked over at her, confused.

"Don't look away..." Ruby finished staring into the heiress's eyes, and Weiss gave a small nod staring right back. Ruby placed a hand on Weiss's.

"Weiss if you had told me than I would have done something about way sooner." Weiss was about to stand up angrily, when Ruby leaned forward and placed her lips on the white haired girl's.

Weiss was completely shocked and taken off guard, but she closed her eyes anyways and leaned into the kiss. It was completely chaste, their lips not even moving, but it sent electricity up and down the taller girl's spine. The kiss lasted for a moment or two before Ruby pulled away, smiling. "You..." Weiss started and Ruby nodded. A smile stretched across the heiress's lips until her mouth was spread into a uncharacteristic grin. Ruby giggled touching Weiss's lips.

"You are so pretty when you smile." She said and Weiss blushed.

"And you are so pretty no matter what." The heiress replied enjoying the red-faced reaction.

After a moment both of them stood up, and holding hands, made their way back to Beacon. Enjoying the quiet midnight stroll.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 That look in your eye

 **A/N The chapter name makes me think of the song 'All that Matters' by Jeff Williams, and Cassie Williams. Please review and give any ideas you guys have. Here is Anon's and WorldClassHero's idea mixed (just because I'm bad a choosing between stuff). I want to thank you guys for being supportive, and reviewing. I hope to improve from the advise I have been given, and I hope that more advise will come in the future. At one point or another I will be using all of ya'll's ideas** **(whether or not I ask people to not give anymore ideas, so I can use some of the leftover ones)** **, so please keep giving them. You guys are the best! ENJOY**

Yang had finally done it, she had asked out Blake. And now it was only Ruby and Weiss in the dorm room. It was an interesting experience for Weiss to see the warring look on Ruby's face, trying and failing to decide whether to be excited because Yang had a date, or blush because she was going to be alone with Weiss for most of the night.

Weiss, though... had different plans. She told the blushing girl that she would be down at the library for a while, and that she should hang out with team JNPR. Ruby sulked on her bed, letting the ropes swing slightly in a soothing motion. Team JNPR was Ok, but that included Nora and Ruby did not feel like dealing with the hyper girl.

After about ten minutes, Ruby had enough. She was too bored with no one to talk to, or even _look_ at, so she jumped off of her swinging rope bed and made her way down to the library.

When she arrived Ruby looked around. 'Now where would a grumpy heiress go to read? It would be somewhere secluded... somewhere no one usually went... Aha! The encyclopedia section!' The small leader used her Semblance and arrived at the far end of the library, where all the boring books were kept. She wondered around searching the almost deserted part of the library... but no Weiss. Ruby quickly became dejected after searching that whole half of the library, and not finding the white haired heiress. She moped walking slowly back to the dorm room, mission failed.

Ruby was passing the computer section, when she caught a glimpse of white. She wasn't expecting to find Weiss, the computer section was for playing computer games anything else you can do on your scroll, but Ruby turned anyway and to her surprise; it was Weiss! Her partner, _sitting_ at a computer desk! Ruby walked slowly and quietly, wondering what Weiss would want to do on a computer in a library that she couldn't do in their dorm room. As Ruby got closer she could make out... Manga? Ruby lost control.

"Weiss?!" She asked before she could fully make out what was on the screen.

The heiress jumped and exited out the screen so fast, Ruby wondered if with her Semblance, she could have done it faster.

"Ruby!" Weiss exploded jumping up from the seat, and smoothing down her dress subconsciously.

"Was that..." Weiss put a hand over Ruby's mouth and led her, hand still over her mouth, to their dorm room.

Upon entering, Weiss shoved Ruby onto the heiress's bottom bunk and stood, but then she decided against that and pushed Ruby up, sitting down on her bed, but then Weiss decided against that as well and dragged Ruby down to sit in front of her.

Ruby wasn't paying attention to what Weiss was saying, because the taller girl was leaning in a bit, and all Ruby could think about were Weiss's lips.

Weiss noticed this and blushing tried to lean away, but Ruby leaned in and captured Weiss's lips in her own.

It was slow, and sweet as Ruby lowered herself on top of Weiss, pinning the white haired girl's arms above her head. Weiss gasped as Ruby's tongue flicked her lower lip, and Weiss let the smaller girl's tongue enter her mouth but she still tried to keep it mostly lips. Ruby's body pressed up against her felt like a furnace was warming her up, and it made her heart beat faster, and her mind go blank with a strange static-y sensation. Ruby pulled away and sitting up; undid the buttons on her school jacket and threw it to the ground. Weiss and Ruby stared at each other for a moment, taking the situation in. Ruby's knees were on either side of Weiss's waist, and the heiress's hands were still above her head even though they weren't being pinned there anymore. Ruby lowered herself back on top of Weiss, but instead of re-pinning her arms, Ruby entangled one hand in Weiss's hair and placed the other on the heiress's hip. Ruby licked her lips and placed them back on Weiss's, regaining entrance.

'This is amazing...' Ruby thought as her hand massaged the taller girl's hip, and felt Weiss's heavy breathing on her face.

The furnace was now heating every inch of the heiress's body, and she couldn't grip Ruby's waist tight enough, in an attempt to bring her closer. She let out a tiny moan when Ruby nipped her lip, and the red and brown haired girl grinned into the next kiss, earning her more entrance into the girl below her's mouth.

The pair was blushing, kissing, tongue wrestling, and holding. Then the door opened.

"Ruby?! Weiss?!"

Ruby jumped off of Weiss, her previous blushing put to shame, when she saw Yang... holding a red-faced Blake's hand.

Weiss sat up and was trying to stammer out an explanation. While Weiss was trying to re-obtain speech, Ruby felt a sudden need to add another layer of clothing onto herself, very different from her earlier intentions. She zipped over to her jacket and put it on, her face a deep, deep scarlet.

'Why?... Why? Does the first time Weiss and I _really_ start kissing, Yang and Blake have to barge in?!...' Ruby thought to herself re-imagining Weiss's hands traveling all over her body again. Weiss barely managed to get her voice back, but it was so broken and halting that Ruby could only just make out what she was saying.

"We-e... w-were... going... t-to-o... t-tell... y-you-u-u..."

Blake and Yang were still standing in the doorway, Yang was silent and stone-faced, while Blake wasn't even looking inside the room, instead she focused her gaze on the hallway and kept it there; until Yang slowly pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them.

Yang slowly went and sat on Blake's bottom bunk, looking at Weiss.

"Hurt her... and you will know the real meaning of 'pain' ice queen." The blond sister said quietly, looking into the blue eyes of the scared heiress. Weiss nodded slowly, understanding. Ruby was precious, and if Yang hurt Ruby... Weiss would be there to eliminate the blond, sister or not.

Yang stood up, and grabbed her leather jacket that was on her's and Blake's shared dresser.

"We'll be back in a hour." She said smiling sadly at Ruby before grabbing Blake's hand and leaving the room.

Ruby walked over to Weiss, and curled up next to her, nuzzling her head into the crook of Weiss's neck. "She had that look in her eye," Ruby whispered. "The she had when my mom died, like she lost something."

Weiss nodded and started stroking the girls hair.

"But she isn't, and she knows that. She's just scared, she is your older sister after all."

Ruby, smiled. "Yeah she is..."

"Weiss?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you really like Manga?"

"RUBY!"

 **A/N Lol, was trying to end it on a light note and figured that was the best way. Sorry if it was a little, too serious, but I felt like we needed that bit of a clash out of the way, so we can get to the happy stuff again. Please review, and follow if you liked it! Have a good weekend/week!**

 **Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Red-faced Love spat

 **A/N I had trouble coming up with a chapter name, lol. Hope you guys like it! Pls review and give me your ideas, here is aceman88's and KitzBlitz's ideas combined. I don't think I will be combining ideas anymore after this, it's a lot more work than in the end it is worth. Give your honest opinions please, and ENJOY**

Team RWBY, was enjoying a Saturday dinner in Beacon's cafeteria. Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang, were both officially couples, and had long since been school gossip. 4 lesbians... actually 3, Weiss was bi... in one team seemed to be too much for the huntsmen Academy. Rumors that Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in a polygamous relationship, spread around and made people like Cardin start to butt their heads in.

"Hey, sluts! Can I join?" Cardin yelled at them, making the rest of team CRDL laugh.

Yang slammed her fist on the table, the force of it making Ruby's fork topple off of the flat surface, and onto the floor. The blond was about to stand up, and give team CRDL something to laugh about, when Blake's fingers intertwined her's making Yang pause and think before she did anything rash. Yang shifted in her seat sending glares Cardin's way.

Ruby crawled under the table, looking for the fallen fork.

As the young leader was searching, she caught sight of Weiss's leg's. Ruby's mouth almost fell open... they don't look _that_ good when the heiress is standing... do they? Whether or not her legs looked just as good standing; Ruby couldn't tear her eyes off of them.

She finally looked down and found her fork, then looked back up again to enjoy the view. Ruby thought that she could just make out Weiss's underwear if she leaned a bit towards the heiress.

"Ruby?"

Ruby jumped and hit her head on the bottom of the table, the impact made Ruby try and scramble out from underneath the table, only managing to knock Weiss's legs as she tried to crawl through. She finally made it out... and Weiss, Yang, and Blake were all staring at her.

"What?" She squeaked, rubbing her head.

"Ruby, what were you doing under there?" Weiss asked, and Ruby's face went scarlet.

"J-just getting m-my fork-k."

"Ruby, were you staring at my legs?"

The cookie-loving leader, turned red all over. Weiss was grinning at this point, and she continued to grin... staring at Ruby the whole time. Ruby only turned redder the more Weiss stared at her.

"Will you please stop that?" The red-faced girl choked out.

"Answer me." The grinning heiress replied.

Ruby and Weiss held a staring contest, which didn't help the smaller girls nerves. Ruby slowly slid into her seat next to Weiss.

"Can't blame me..." She muttered, not meeting any of her friends gazes.

Weiss burst out laughing, and Yang started chuckling.

"Somebody's feeling good!" The white-haired girl said, meeting Ruby's silver eyes. Ruby's last blush paled in comparison to the new shade of deep red that ensued after this comment.

"Really Ruby if you wanted to do that, you should've waited." Weiss said, teasing the poor red head before her.

"I'm not the only one to make a mistake today!" Ruby sputtered, still not meeting Weiss's gaze.

"Oh really?" The very unconvinced heiress asked.

"Just think of earlier..."

EARLIER

"Hey, Weiss! Remember when you told me that you have never cooked before? Well, I'm gonna teach you!"

The heiress looked up from her scroll, to see her adorable girlfriend staring down at her.

"What?" She asked somehow not understanding.

"I'm gonna teach you how to cook." Ruby repeated smiling.

"Why would you do that?"

"So that... we can... cook together...?" Ruby replied, not really knowing.

Weiss groaned.

"Maybe later Ruby." Weiss looking back at her scroll.

Ruby was deflated, she had really been looking forward to showing Weiss how to cook, she had even bought all the ingredients for cookies! She looked back at the beautiful girl in front of her, and determined that she would get Weiss to cook with her... no matter what!

Ruby crawled up next to Weiss, and snuggled her head into the the crook of her neck.

"Ruby..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Snuggling up next to my girlfriend."

Weiss looked over at Ruby and sighed.

"Does this have to do with our cooking together?" The heiress asked, caressing Ruby's face with her eyes.

Ruby looked so cute cuddled up next to her, that Weiss was very close to tackling the smaller girl and kissing that cute face over and over.

"Maybe..."

That was it, that cuteness was just to much to resist.

Weiss tackled Ruby just like she had planned, and started kissing her.

"Weiss..." Ruby mumbled through all the kisses.

"Cookies..."

Weiss pulled away and grinned at the at the pitiful look on her girlfriend's face. She sighed, Weiss really wanted to kiss that adorable face, but that adorable face was giving her a very pleading look, so Weiss figured that she should oblige. She rolled off of Ruby and stood up, straightening her jacket and skirt.

"Are you going to cook with me?" Ruby asked, her voice hopeful.

"Only if you come to the kitchen you dolt."

Ruby excitedly jumped up, and ran into the kitchen.

"So I bought all the ingredients... and we just mix the flour, milk, eggs, butter..."

The making the dough went really well and soon they had the cookies in the oven. Ruby set a timer, and dragged Weiss to her bed.

"The best part of cooking... is the wait time." The sythe weilder said seductively.

Weiss wasted no time. She pushed Ruby onto the bed, and locked her lips wjth Ruby's. They remained like this for a few minutes, kissing and heavily petting. Ruby's scroll buzzed, and she shifted so she could grab it without breaking the kiss with Weiss.

She pulled away sadly, so that she could read the message... it was from Yang.

"Jaune passed out while sparring with Yang, no time to explain. They need help getting him to the infirmary, watch the cookies! I'll see you later!" And with one last kiss, Ruby left the still processing Weiss, to go to the sparring rings.

15 MINUTES LATER

Ruby was nearing her dorm room when she smelled smoke. She zipped the rest of the way there.

A very frazzled Weiss was standing in the middle of the kitchen, having no idea what to do. There was bits of burnt cookie all over the floor, the oven door was laying on the floor, and the oven itself was smoking.

"What happened?!" Ruby asked eyes wide at the scene before her.

"I tried using my glyphs to get the cookies out, but when I did the oven exploded! And I really don't know what to do..."

PRESENT

"So there..." Ruby said triumphantly.

Weiss's face was red.

"How was I supposed to know that glyphs couldn't be put in an oven?!..."

"Weiss..."

"I mean it's not like I've ever cooked before!..."

"Weiss..."

"You can't expect me to know these things!..."

"Weiss..."

"WHAT RUBY?!"

"You're cute when you get frazzled."

Weiss blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Trick or Treat

 **A/N Lol sorry for the wait and I kind-of winged it... having basically no idea of what to do XD. But here is aceman88's idea! ENJOY**

Weiss was walking through a isle in the Halloween section that had... some raunchy... outfits. She and Ruby had decided to pick each other's outfit's out, just to experiment. A couple of them Weiss imagined Ruby in, but promptly decided that Ruby was just too cute and innocent to truly pull off any of the outfits in front of her. Ok, she could pull them off... but not in public.

A piece of brown caught her eye, and Weiss dug it out from underneath a bloody nurse's costume. It was a bear onesie... Weiss didn't want to degrade Ruby by giving her a child's costume, but this was just too perfect. It had a hood, check, it wasn't exposing, also check, and it was the only thing Weiss could find. The heiress checked out, and left the store while tucking the brown bag containing the costume under her arm.

Weiss was smiling, thinking about Ruby did that to her... and right now was no different. Oh that adorable face, that heart melting smile... Weiss could think about Ruby all day long. A bakery across the street caught her eye, and she made a split-second decision to go there. Weiss had become such a regular costumer in all the bakeries around the town of Vale, due to the look of pure joy on Ruby's face when she received a box of cookies. Yang had even threatened to shove all of the cookies down Weiss's throat if she didn't stop giving so many of them to the young leader.

'Sorry Yang, but... that smile.'

She entered the shop and ordered Ruby's favorite; a box of 24 chocolate chip cookies. After a minute or two the box was handed over, and she tucked it under the same arm as the costume.

She quickly left the shop and strode down the crowded sidewalk, hurrying to be on-time for her 2:00 o'clock appointment with Blake at the library.

0000000000000X

Ruby was feeling deflated, there wasn't a single cute costume for Weiss to wear!

'C'mon Ruby... there has to be one somewhere!' Ruby was thinking rapidly, where would all the best costumes be kept?

She used her Semblance to get to the back of the store ASAP. Her eyes scanned the multitudes of comical outfits, until a pirate's hook caught her eye. Ruby walked over to it, and pulled the hook, and the entire costume off the bottom shelf. It was a girl's pirate costume, including a fake hook, a captains hat, and a eye-patch. The outfit was cute, with a white button-up blouse, a brown vest, and a red skirt to go along with the themed accessories.

'It's... perfect!' Ruby thought grinning from ear-to-ear at the costume. Ruby imagined the clothing on Weiss, the red shirt would go down to her knees, and the long sleeve blouse, and vest would show just enough skin for her amusement.

Happily the younger girl bought it at the counter, her smile only faltering to cringe at the price of $15.99, which put a dent in her wallet.

She exited the building, and skipped down the crowded street; it was one week's until Halloween, and everyone in Vale was trying to get last minute shopping done. She eventually made it too the airship docks, boarding the closest one that was headed to Beacon. Ruby sat down and looked at the bag she had in tow, a happy sigh escaped her lips; Weiss was going to look really pretty in this costume, and Ruby was sure that she'd be proud of her choice.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Ruby and Weiss agreed to pull out the costumes that they bought for each other, at the same time on the night of Halloween. So now the couple was holding each of their bags, while standing in the middle of the room.

Ruby stood still as Weiss opened the package, but the heiress stopped.

"Ruby, why are you not opening yours?"

The red-head realized she hadn't moved to open it, so she pulled the bag open (A/N sorry I couldn't think of another way to phrase that. The bag's top was closed... just in case anyone got confused, I know I did XD) and pulled out a brown furry... bear costume?

Ruby looked up, hopefully this was a joke. Weiss was also looking at her, to the pirate costume, then to her again.

"How do you like it?" Ruby asked suddenly worried by the unreadable expression on Weiss's face.

"It's... very... small." Weiss was trying to be nice about this; the outfit looked about ready for a stripper. The red skirt; it would go down to about the halfway point of her thighs, the lack two buttons on the top of the blouse, meant a low V-neck... going down to the middle of her chest.

"OH MY OH MY! I GOT IT A SIZE TOO SMALL DIDN'T I?!" Ruby was shocked beyond belief, how could she, Weiss Schnee's girlfriend, get her the wrong size?!

Weiss quickly realized that there was no way she could explain this to Ruby, not only because Weiss refused to say embarrassing things to the smaller girl, but because; Ruby just wouldn't understand.

"No... I'll let you see what I mean." Weiss went into the bathroom, and exited wearing the skin-tight outfit, her leggings only adding to the stripper-ish appearance. Ruby was utterly stunned, Weiss looked drop-dead _gorgeous_!

"... Come here..." She breathed. Weiss was very confused as she walked towards Ruby; who had a look in her eye that the Schnee heiress had never seen before. Not only was the girl acting strange, but she hadn't even commented on the highness of her skirt or... 'Oh, fuck' The look in Ruby's eye, the dumbfounded silence that seemed to be radiating from her... this was bad.

"Ruby..." Weiss had arrived in front of her, and was trying to ignore how the shorter girl's eyes were travelling all over her body.

Ruby pulled Weiss into a kiss, and any defenses that the white-haired girl had put up, fell down immediately. Hands wrapped around Weiss's waist, sending fire and ice up and down her spine. The kiss ended after a minute when Ruby pulled away, much the Weiss's surprise.

The leader grabbed her costume, and walked to bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

'Good job Weiss, you might as well have taken all of your clothes off for the signals you were sending her!'

Ruby walked out of the bathroom, absolutely _hating_ the kiddy look it gave her, but wearing it anyway for her beautiful girlfriend.

The walked out of the dorm room, happily strolling hand-in-hand, both temporarily forgetting how simply embarrassing their costumes were as they walked with Blake, Yang, Coco, and Velvet. Teams CVFY, JNPR, and RWBY both entered the schools Halloween party together, and jumped right in. Not even Cardin's insults could dampen their mood, they danced for hours, and laughed constantly. Ruby pulled Weiss to the side grinning.

"I love you." Ruby's admittance made Weiss's heart stop. The heiress pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too."

In Ruby's excitement she picked Weiss up bridal-style and zipped to the middle of the dance floor, cheering and whooping loudly. Everyone started laughing again and a few extra cheers rang through the air, but when Ruby set down Weiss it was just the two of them, looking into each other's eyes. The happiness that filled the room around them was thick, and it seemed that no one could stop smiling or laughing.

"Trick or treat!" Yang yelled as she carried Blake through the room in a basket, the poor faunus was blushing horribly.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted and chased the pair around the room. Weiss shook her head as she watched her small leader tackle the tall blonde once Blake was safe and out of the way... amidst loud cheering.

'I love you too Ruby Rose... so much...'

 **A/N Hope you guys liked it! Once again sorry for the wait, I had a bad case of writer's block and my schedule didn't help. Love ya, ma dudes! Please review and give me any ideas you have! Have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Rocky start

 **A/N There is a semi large time jump in this chapter, just to warn ya. Hope you dudes and dudettes like the chapter! Some forewarning, there are some mature comments made... it's only slightly explicit, but I thought that it was worth mentioning. Here is MariZainforth's idea ENJOY**

Ruby was relaxing at the kitchen island eating one of her recent cravings; chocolate cherry juice. Ever since Ruby got pregnant she had some not so strange, and some really strange cravings.

"Ruby?"

"In here!" Weiss entered the kitchen and gave her cute wife a peck on lips only to wrinkle her nose.

"Eww, chocolate cherry juice again?"

"Yep." Ruby said happily popping the 'p'. Weiss sighed and went to the fridge which was currently full of Ruby's many cravings. Digging through the strange meals, Weiss dug out one of her small pre-made salads to snack on.

"I fear for that child."

"You have nothing to worry about, right now I can only eat what this little buddy wants." Ruby placed a hand over her showing belly and rubbed gently.

"That is what has me worried, I do not want strange things in this fridge for a full 18 years." Ruby knew Weiss was joking around so she put on a mock hurt face, and took another satisfying sip of her drink.

"Ignore her little child of mine, our treasure foods will always be there." Weiss rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her salad.

"By the way, I invited Yang and Blake over for dinner at 7:00." The CEO choked on her salad.

"What?"

"Yang and I were talking earlier and she said that she really wanted to come over and talk face-to-face, so I was like 'how about tonight?' and she was like 'that's a great idea!', so we set the time based off of our schedules and ended the call."

"Ruby... you know that you're supposed to talk to me first about stuff like that..." Weiss was shaking her head, after a day of meetings at the SDC she had been hoping to just get a quiet night reading manga with her wife. Not that she didn't like seeing the rest of team RWBY, not at all, but with Ruby's recent pregnancy and some complication in work she just wanted a break from everybody but her adorable partner.

Ruby felt super guilty, she knew her lovely wife liked to know these types (and every type) of things ahead of time.

"I'm sorry... I was just so excited to see her... I can cancel?" Ruby looked up at Weiss sad at the thought of having to wait who-knows-how-long to get to see Yang again, but if Weiss wanted to cancel then Ruby would cancel.

"No, you already set it up. Besides I've wanted to talk to Blake for a while now, just never had the chance." Ruby brightened up.

"Thank you Weissy! You're the best!"

Weiss looked at the clock on the stove, 5:30, she was going to have to start cooking in a minute.

"So four people?" She asked grabbing her notepad to plan the meal.

"Yeah.. wait hold on a sec it's Yang..." The ringtone for Yang went off on her scroll, and she answered.

"Hey... yeah? Ok... Ok I'll tell her... really? How bad? No, it's fine... we have five chairs for a reason Yang... yeah, Ok... love ya... yeah Ok bye."

"What was that about?" Weiss asked her now guilty looking red-head.

"Umm, turns out Blake had already set something up with Ilia... soo... she's coming to dinner too."

"Ruby..."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking... it's the hormones... I'm sorry."

"It's Ok Ruby, but me and you are going to have to practice communication in the days to come." Ruby smiled.

"Ok! I'll do whatever you ask." Weiss chuckled. 'If only that included a collar...' she thought to herself.

000000000000X

"Hey! Yang, Blake, Ilia come in!" Ruby greeted her and Weiss's guests into their small apartment.

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang swept Ruby into a hug, which was (thankfully) an uncharacteristically light one.

"Hi Ruby, thanks for having me on extra short notice."

"It's Ok Ilia, we're always glad to have the team over." Ruby was extra happy because not only was her sister here but... well her sister was here!

"Well, thanks anyways..." She said blushing a little.

Blake shut the door behind herself, and Ruby gave her light one-armed hug.

The four of them walked into the kitchen where Weiss was to say their hello's.

"Hey ice queen, how's it going?" Weiss smiled a little bit at the nickname Yang that still used, even though by dating, proposing, and marrying the warmest girl to ever attend Beacon academy; she had earned the removal of.

"Until you entered... perfectly fine. So Blake, Ilia, how have you two been?" Ruby snickered, and Yang shot her a playful 'shut up' look.

"Upon hearing what you just said to Yang... much better, thank you." Ilia said sharing a smile with Weiss, before Yang indignantly interjected over Ruby's giggles.

"Hey! What's so bad about me?!" Blake moved so that she was standing next to Yang, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Nothing as long as you aren't in the room..." Ruby had been drinking some of her newly named 'chococherry' juice when Blake had said this, causing it to come out of her nose. Weiss rushed over to help Ruby, while trying to cover the smile from the look on Yang's shocked, indignant face, with a scowl from what happened to Ruby... though failing slightly.

"The tears are only from laughing too hard..." Ruby sobbed after the forth time Weiss asked her if she was Ok.

"Alright come with me..." Weiss said dragging Ruby to the bathroom.

"No. Weiss! Not the neti pot!" Ruby pleaded as she was led away.

"What the fuck is a 'neti pot'?" Yang asked utterly bewildered as to what Ruby was talking about.

"A 'neti pot' is like a mini tea kettle, but filled with a special salt water. And you put the spout into your nose, while pouring the liquid in, and breathing through your mouth. It is supposed to help with congestion, but I'm assuming that Weiss is using it to get the remainder of the acidic cherry juice out of Ruby's nose." Blake replied without hesitation. When both Yang and Ilia gave her astounded looks she muttered 'I read it somewhere...'.

Ruby and Weiss walked back in with Ruby complaining and Weiss looking like she just saved the day.

"That hurt..." Ruby complained.

"But it feels better now, doesn't it?" Weiss asked smugly.

"Yeah..." Ruby muttered looking away from her wife. Weiss plated the food and Yang teased Ruby about the pink maternity shirt she was wearing. They all carried their own drinks and plates of food into the dinning room, and sat down chatting away happily.

"So... Ilia, you and Cardamon are getting along nicely." Yang commented with a sly smile.

"Yes... you're point is?" Ilia suspiciously responded.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that somebody is finally teaching you a lesson." Ilia's whole body turned a shade deep of scarlet.

"Yang!" Blake burst, slapping the blonde on the arm.

"Wha... uhh... I meant... culinary stuff." Yang cringed at her own words, and Ruby turned a little pink at her sister's big mistake in word choice.

"And the thought process we are all going through right now... is the result of a big mistake; having five lesbians in one room." Weiss commented dryly, and everyone laughed.

"Can't say she wasn't right the first time though..." Ilia muttered, causing a variety of reactions. Weiss choked on her wine, Blake's ears flattened against her head as she blushed, Ruby's face was torn between grinning and scrunching itself up, and Yang burst out laughing.

"That was unforeseen..." Blake said looking everywhere but the eyes of her friends.

"Yes it was, but Ilia let me offer you a word of advice from personal experience... collars are one of the best toys." This comment made everyone freeze, until Yang stood up clapped Weiss on the back, and proclaimed that a collar was child's play, while she preferred full body bondage. After this statement was made, everyone burst out laughing.

Gathering up their dishes, all of them placed the cutlery etc, in the kitchen sink. Once they were done, all of them entered the small living room, getting comfortable on the one couch and chair. They talked for a while, laughing, joking, catching up to everything that has happened it their lives, and reminiscing over the past. The night ended all too quickly for all of them, and they started to say their goodbyes. Ilia pulled Weiss away for a moment.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the Menagerie Police have gotten an anonymous tip that some WhiteFang rogues might try and attack the SDC... but no information on when or where." Weiss nodded and thanked Ilia for the tip, leading the both of them back into to the living room where the rest of them were still standing.

"Bye ice queen, treat my little sis well while I'm gone."

"I will, don't you worry." Weiss turned to Blake. "I hope you survive."

"Thank you for your concern, but I think I'll be fine... bye Weiss, Ruby."

"Bye Blake." Ruby said smiling.

Ruby said her goodbye to Ilia, and closed the door behind them.

"What a night..." The red-head said yawning.

"I agree... I'll do the dishes in the morning?"

"Will you? I want to cuddle."

"Sounds good, my beautiful pregnant wife."

"Yay..." Ruby said laying her head on Weiss's shoulder.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Weiss was on her way to work. She was down the road when she caught sight of flashing lights.

Weiss pulled into the the parking lot to see a large hole blown out of the side of the of the tall office building, police cars everywhere. She jumped out of her car and ran to the tape, showing an officer her ID so she could get through. She walked straight to the nearest detective on the scene.

"Weiss Rose-Schnee, CEO of the SDC corporate office, why the hell was I not notified of this?!"

"Apologies Mrs. Schnee, we only arrived here a minutes ago ourselves, all the proper contacts haven't been made yet." The man said.

" _Rose_ -Schnee, tell me what you know." Weiss growled.

"Uhh, sorry. Well, Mrs. _Rose_ -Schnee, all we really know is that this was an organized attack. The graffiti on the bottom of the building over there, shows the old violent flag of the WhiteFang. Insinuating..."

"I know what that insinuates dumb-ass, it means some of the old WhiteFang fanatics are behind this. I want to speak to the officer leading this investigation."

"Over there, in the tan suit. Have a nice day Mrs..."

"Likewise." Weiss cut him off. She speed walked over to the man he had pointed out.

"Excuse me, I am Weiss Ruby-Schnee, CEO of the SDC corporate office..."

"Yes, sorry just a minute."

Weiss waited while he finished the phone call he was on.

"Sorry, I'm Cornelius Williams A.P.D, and I'm sorry who did you say you were again?" Weiss sighed.

"Weiss Rose-Schnee, CEO of the SDC corporate office, nice to meet you." They shook hands and Mr. Williams smiled warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure that you want contact information to get updates on the investigation?"

'Finally someone who is helpful...' Weiss thought to herself.

"Yes please, thank you."

"Of course... here you go that should be all of them, you'll see the name, phone number, and what department they belong to next to the number." Weiss skimmed over the paper, and looked up.

"Thank you, what can I do to help at this stage?"

"Really right now, you can go home and wait. We will contact you if anything comes up, it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rose-Schnee, now if you'll excuse me I have to order some of the stragglers around." Mr. Williams shook Weiss's hand one last time before he departed.

00000000000X

"Weiss relax..."

"I can't, why aren't they calling?!"

"Maybe because they have nothing to call about, please calm down."

"Ruby there was a hole... a _hole_ Ruby in the side of my office, I can't help but be stressed."

"I understand Weiss... which is why I'm here for you. You were there for me when I needed it, and you have been, especially through theses past five months of my pregnancy. I love you, Weiss Rose-Schnee. You took my name, just as I took your's, and I intend to keep it."

Weiss leaned over to Ruby where she was sitting on the couch, and kissed her. They sat like that for a moment or two, just kissing. Weiss pulled away, grabbed Ruby on either side of her face and spoke in a whisper.

"I love you too Ruby Rose-Schnee, and even if this world is trying to give our child a rocky start, I will fight to give it the best first few moments, minutes, hours, and days in this world... and I will do it all alongside you."

"I know, I wouldn't let you do it anywhere else." Ruby smiled. "So the SDC... how are we going to fit that in our plans to thwart the universe's intentions?"

"Money probably, but thankfully it will be my father's and not mine. So I can focus on you and our child." Weiss smiled placing a hand on Ruby's belly.

"No Weiss, so you can focus on yourself..."

"But..."

"No 'buts'! You have been really tired and stressed lately, the baby and I are fine for now. Remember, together right? Well we can't exactly take care of this child together if you are passed out from exhaustion half the time." Ruby had a point so Weiss consented, she may even get to read some manga like she's been wanting.

"You want to read some manga to start things off?" Ruby asked Weiss as if she was reading the CEO's mind.

"Yes please!" Ruby laughed.

"I love you Weissy."

"I love you too Ruby."

 **A/N Let me know If you guys want me to do a short follow up chapter to this one about the aftermath. Hope you guys liked it! Please give me any ideas you have in the reviews, I can't promise that I'll do yours, but every idea has a fair shot. Love ya dudes, and have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 'Say you love me'

 **A/N This is aceman88's idea slightly diluted (actually very diluted... so sorry I tried making it just about your idea aceman88, but the chapter was just too short), being mostly inspired by some RWBY AMV I was watching :) ENJOY (P.S this is back at their time in Beacon... and this chapter consists of some hottie stuff not sex... but close enough)**

Ruby was happy, and very jittery. That night she was going to take Weiss to place they had their first kiss; the cliff where the first years are launched. Oh it was planned so perfectly, they were going to have a midnight picnic, and Ruby was going to give Weiss an inspirational compliment, and the heiress would blush; things would escalate quickly and then...

"Ruby!" Ruby jumped and looked up to see Weiss standing there. "Just because I am your girlfriend does _not_ mean that you can avoid sparring with me."

"Right, sorry Weiss!"

Weiss helps Ruby up, and hands her Crescent rose.

"Thanks..." The heiress walked off and onto one of the many sparring rings in Beacon's gym, waiting for the red-head to arrive behind her. When Ruby was on the platform, Weiss readied Myrtenaster. Crescent rose, unfolded into it's scythe form, and Ruby positioned herself into a ready stance. Launching forward, Ruby swings her large melee weapon, Weiss expertly dodges; sending a well aimed fire ball at Ruby. The leader used her Semblance to dodge it, letting loose a barrage of bullets at the heiress. Using glyphs, Weiss jumps out of the way, then races forward; rapier pointed at Ruby, whom barely dodged by bending backward. The rapier kept jabbing at her, so Ruby raced to the opposite side of the ring using her Semblance. Scythe swinging, Ruby took offence, somehow managing to avoid the deadly blade; Weiss sent ice flying at Ruby, who still hadn't regained her balance. The ice hit Ruby in the chest, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the ground.

"Match!"

Weiss helped Ruby up for the second time that day, a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't like you while we're in battle..." Ruby grumbled.

"Oh... I think you do." Weiss whispered back, trailing a hand along Ruby's hip as she walked past.

Quickly regaining her romantic fantasies, Ruby trotted behind Weiss grinning like a fool. 'I hope she meant that... because I'm very close to proclaiming war.' She thought with a smirk, thinking of how proud Yang would be if she had made that up... though by the moans the other night; Ruby thought she already had. She shook that weird train of thought out of her head that was somehow putting 'Yang' and 'moans' in the same sentence; something Ruby _really_ didn't want to imagine.

Weiss opened the door to the dorm room, letting both her and Ruby in. The area was deserted except for the two of them, so Ruby decided to test what Weiss said earlier. Ruby shoved Weiss onto her bed, straddling the white-haired girl. Quickly taking her jacket off, Ruby helped Weiss take her own off before the heiress pulled Ruby into a long and hard kiss. Both of them opened their mouths wide, and soon enough there wasn't a space in either mouth that wasn't taken up by tongue. The oral wrestling continued heartily, Ruby and Weiss adjusting to very little air being in their lungs. Ruby took the hair pin out of Weiss's hair, while the girl below her in turn undid the ribbon tied around Ruby's collar, and the top button. Somehow still not breaking the kiss, Ruby undid Weiss's own ribbon and collar button, dropping the ribbon next to her's on the floor. Fingers tangled in hair, heavy breathing loud in the otherwise quiet room.

There was nothing in either mind other than the burning fingers now trailing each body, heating the room intensely. Finally pulling away as the small amount of air being gained, was just too little, Ruby breathless and grinning, got off of Weiss and took her shoes off. Weiss sat up, doing the same, then spreading her legs out wide; providing a lap for Ruby to sit on. Happily Ruby sat on her lap, stretching out her legs behind the heiress. Their fingers re-entangled into each other's hair, pulling their faces closer until lips met, and tongues entered mouths. To say the least it was a heating interaction, that left both in need of a new pair of underwear. Weiss timidly placed a hand on Ruby's right breast, gaining a small moan in response. Confidence boosted, Weiss kneaded Ruby's breast, while fighting harder for dominance in her mouth. Disappointed at first as Ruby broke away from the kiss, her mood changed drastically as joy, and a tingling sensation filled her senses; when the red-head's mouth left light, wet kisses down her neck. It was all too wonderful until... **wham**!

"What?!"

Ruby jumped into the air and off of Weiss, landing hard on her back, on the floor. Realizing that Weiss had undone all the buttons on her shirt, Ruby shot up and redid them, blushing so badly her face looked like a dark red cherry. Weiss got off of the bed, and both of them put on their jackets. Slowly looking up to face the tidal wave of people, Neptune, Sun, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha... Weiss said something Ruby was sure she didn't mean to.

"Why, when the first time I see Ruby with her shirt unbuttoned, do people have to barge in?!" By the hand that went to her girlfriends mouth, Ruby surmised that she was right; Weiss _didn't_ mean to say that.

"Well Ice queen, I guess it's just my luck." Yang smirked, waving her scroll into the air. Eyes wide, Weiss started towards Yang to retrieve the scroll and delete whatever photo was taken, but Nora got in her way.

"Sorry Schnee, but those photos are _mine_!" Seeing Nora's hammer out and in the ginger's hands, Weiss took out Myrtenaster, causing Pyrrha to step forward, then last but not least, making Ruby unload Crescent rose.

Jaune watching the events unfold; asked Ren a question.

"Um, Ren? Why are all the girls fighting to get the photos?"

"I believe it is called; blackmail."

"Right... should we help?"

"No Jaune, we should _not_ help."

"Ok."

 **A HALF HOUR LATER**

Laughing, Team JNPR, RWBY, and SN, settled into the room. After a long fight between the women; they came to an agreement that they would neither post the photos, nor would they use them as blackmail... they were however allowed to print as many of them as they liked and put the pictures around the dorm room... and in Ozpin's office. Ruby had found it perverted to want to place the photo's in Ozpin's office, but accepted because the only other option was that they could post the photos... which was not something Weiss or Ruby wanted to happen.

Ruby and Weiss were curled up on the heiress's bed, while Yang and Blake were on the floor leaning on the bookcase, Sun and Neptune leaned against Weiss and Ruby's bunk, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha all on Blake's bed.

"So... you guys going to make out again?" Nora asked a devilish look in her eye.

"Nope, never again." Weiss stated promptly.

"Oh really?" Ruby asked in return, leaning over Weiss.

"Ruby- Wha?!" Weiss gasped as Ruby started tickling her.

"What was that Weissy?" Ruby teased as Weiss struggled to answer through her laughter.

"S-s-stop R-r-r-rub-by..."

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I can't hear you."

"S-S-STOP!" Ruby found another sensitive spot on Weiss's abdomen that was very ticklish.

"Say you love me." Instead the heiress started tickling Ruby back.

Both of them laughing loudly, rolled around on the bed trying to make the other cave. Nora erupted into cheering, and Sun joined in.

"TEAM RUBY!" Nora shouted.

"WEISS!" Sun shouted right back. Soon they were just shouting 'Ruby' and 'Weiss' back and forth, even after Weiss grumpily complied with the requested line. Kissing and making up, everyone but Nora and Sun cheered, laughing once Yang was finally able to pry them apart.

"Shut up you idiots, they finished a while ago!"

Nora and Sun settling back in, we all started laughing and exchanging stories. Yang being very lenient in how many embarrassing stories about Ruby she shared, some of the other's took pity and told some about Jaune, which sent off a chain reaction causing tons of stories and laughter to be shared.

After everyone left and went back to their own dorms, team RWBY went to bed, but Ruby couldn't sleep. She crawled off of her top bunk, and sat in front of Weiss's, staring at the sleep beauty. Weiss stirred and opened her eyes, meeting Ruby's silver ones.

"Ruby... what are you doing?"

"I just really wanted to- to hear you say you love me again..."

"Oh Ruby, I love you.'

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Weiss! I love you too... may I...?" Ruby sheepishly gestured to the bed.

"Yes."

Ruby crawled into it, and spooned Weiss from behind.

"By the way Weiss... how did you know where I was ticklish?"

"How did you know where I was ticklish?"

"I've testing for weeks by touching you and seeing how you responded! Did you do the same to me?!" Weiss shook her head.

"No! Yang told me... and you did what?!"

"Nothing, stupid traitor sister." Ruby muttered.

"Whatever, go to sleep now."

Ruby laid there for a moment, drinking in Weiss's vanilla scent.

"Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Do you want to hold a tickle war while no one's around?" Weiss blushed.

"Later..."

"Yay..." Ruby said falling asleep.

Weiss lay awake, wondering exactly what kind-of tickle war did she just agree too.

 **A/N Hey! Once again I want to say sorry, aceman88, for the lack of your idea really being put to use I just didn't want to post a 700 word chapter and couldn't think of something to add to it as it was. So yeah sorry, and tell me what you guys thought and any ideas you have. Maybe I could do one with the mentioned 'tickle war' (*wink*)? Lmao, have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	9. For aceman88

Aceman88's idea in full, because the last chapter didn't really include it.

 **A/N This is a (really) short story, dedicated completely to aceman88's idea for a tickle war. ENJOY**

Ruby stalked her prey, watching as the white-haired beauty shifted in it's slumber. Slowly, she crept up and... **whack**! Weiss had apparently been awake, and through slitted eyes, had watched Ruby draw closer... and gave her a sound smack on the head for her troubles.

"Weissy-y, why'd you do that?" Ruby complained rubbing her sore forehead.

"You are the one who was trying to sneak up on me, so I believe you should be asking yourself that question." Instead of doing that, Ruby curled up next to Weiss on her bed. Her plan still in motion, Ruby let Weiss relax into her arms. The red-head scoundrel suddenly flipped herself onto Weiss and commenced her attack, tickling.

"Ruby... w-what a-are you d-doing?!"

"Tickling you!" Ruby grinned as she tickled Weiss's torso, the heiress trying to swat her hands away.

"No, please _stop_!" Weiss laughed, while trying and failing to sound forceful.

"Oh, you know you want me to continue."

"N-no!" Weiss half gasped, half laugh-shouted, as Ruby's light fingers went to her collar bone.

Ruby just laughed and continued her onslaught. Gaining some of her wit when Ruby slowed down, Weiss reached up to Ruby's neck and started tickling.

"Weissy!" Ruby yelled, falling off of the heiress in surprise.

Now straddling Ruby, Weiss began her own attack on the red-head's sensitive neck.

"S-stop it!" Ruby squirmed under Weiss, trying to get away.

"Not a chance, you dolt!" Weiss said in triumph.

Ruby laughed, but remembered what Weiss did; she tickled Ruby right back. Trying this tactic, Ruby was disappointed to see that Weiss didn't fall off of her, but she did still fluster the heiress.

"Y-you're not allowed to d-do that!" Weiss exclaimed, attempting to tickle Ruby, and push her hands away at the same time.

Soon enough both of them were rolling around on the bed, laughing loudly. Neither able to get control, and both not really even laughing because of the pitiful attempts at tickling, but mostly at how ridiculous the whole situation was. Still though, it _was_ a war, and both intended to win it.

"Y-you are g-going d-down ice queen!" Ruby shouted still laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Not a-a chance, c-crater face!"

"H-how dare -y-you?!"

The conversation was put to a halt when Ruby suddenly was able to pin Weiss.

"YES!" The red-head shouted, stupidly lifting her arms to shoot them into the air. Weiss took the opportunity, and tickling her until she fell over, then straddling her hips, Weiss took hold of Ruby's arms an pinned _her_. White hair lay as a curtain, blocking out some of the sunlight that was streaming into the room.

"Yang was right, it was useful to know your ticklish spots." Weiss smirked.

"The traitor!" Ruby gasped, but not with much conviction, those blue eyes were staring into her own.

"Maybe... but I think that Yang was finally becoming useful... because now I can do this." Slowly Weiss unpinned one of Ruby's arms, and placed it right below Ruby's ribcage, a particular ticklish spot on her. The movement of Weiss's hand moving along that spot on her abdomen sent a shiver up and down Ruby's spine, but the kind that she would get if it tickled. The white-haired girl lowered herself, by the one arm, and their lips met. Ruby wanted to kiss forever... but Weiss played dirty earlier, and she wanted payback. Weiss suspected that Ruby would do that; so when the smaller girl tried to push Weiss, the heiress grabbed her arms and threw her off the bed.

"Ouch! Not fair!"

"Sorry Ruby, but _I_ win!"

"Jerk..."

"I love you."

"Sure..."

 **A/N I hope you liked this, please give me any ideas you have. Have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Snow angel

 **A/N Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the support and tips I've been receiving, it means a lot. This is a Christmas edition, so grab some hot chocolate and a blanket, for Shadowhell1992's idea! Though ironically it is Thanksgiving today... oh well, ENJOY**

Weiss did _not_ want to go back to Atlas, 'Christmas' and 'Schnee', don't mix. Every year when she was a kid; Christmas day was spent yelling at employees for not wanting to work. No presents, no family dinner, no tree or festive decor of any kind, just yelling... _lots_ of yelling. And now it was that time of year again, a time where people want to spend time with their families, not working for Jacques Schnee.

"I can't be that bad..." Ruby attempted to comfort Weiss and make it sound like it was going to be Ok, even though just hearing about how all Weiss's Christmas's had been spent made the cheery red-head grimace.

"Yes it can, my father despises _any_ day that one person wants to take off on, a day where lots of people want to take off... is his hell."

"Couldn't you just spend the time outside, so you wouldn't have to hear the yelling?" Yang asked, joining the conversation.

"You think it gets cold here in Vale, wait till you see Atlas." Weiss said shaking her head.

Ruby frowned, her frowns weren't common for a long shot, and they meant that something was really bothering her. Thoughtfully, she watched Weiss pack... an idea forming slowly.

"I got it! Weiss hurry up and pack, if you're willing, you could come with me to my house!" Weiss looked up from the white suitcase she was packing.

"What?" Excitedly Ruby repeated herself.

"You could come with me! So you wouldn't have to deal with your father, _and_ you could experience Christmas for real, _and_ you wouldn't have to leave me!" Ruby was practically bouncing next to Weiss, so excited and hopeful, at the prospect of spending the holiday with her girlfriend.

Weiss was, dumbfounded. Never had _anyone_ , invited her to their house for the holiday's before. And... it was Ruby asking, the kindest and prettiest girl she knew, somebody who should have never fallen for a Schnee. Ruby and Weiss were now official to close friends, their relationship still new. Creating another problem; Ruby hadn't told her family yet.

"Ruby, there is nothing I would love more than to spend Christmas with you, but what about your family?"

"Dad's pretty chill, he should be cool with it... BTW Blake, you wanna go to my place for Christmas instead of staying here?" Yang asked distractedly, trying to figure out how to zip up her duffel bag. The question made Ruby pout a little bit, Yang was, in a way; stealing her romantic idea!

"Sure, let me help you." The ebony-haired girl said with a smile, walking over to her partner.

"Yeah, Dad's always been cool... pull harder Yang!"

Weiss thought about it; she'd never really experienced Christmas before, and she really didn't want to leave Ruby... vaguely aware of grunts and many shouts from Ruby in an attempt to encourage Blake and Yang (who by no means were making progress on the stubborn zipper), Weiss realized that there was really no reason for her not to go, except for nervousness. Her father wouldn't notice her absence, and it's not like they held any kind-of tradition. With this comfort; Weiss decided that no matter what, she was going to go with Ruby to her house.

"I don't see why not, so I'm going."

"Yay!" Ruby's celebration was short, because she started cheering Yang and Blake on again... who were struggling tremendously with the yellow bag. Summoning a glyph, Weiss tried to help, and after all four of them pitched in to work the zipper down; they finally got the bag closed. Weiss watched it for a minute before sitting down, she wasn't sure she trusted the fabric to hold, judging by the way it looked like the yellow thing was about to explode.

"Whew! Who knew a couple new pairs of boots could make _that_ big of a difference?"

"Yang, you learn that lesson every time we travel somewhere."

"Yeah, but I also forget it every time." Ruby giggled at the response, cuddling into Weiss.

"Dammit..." The white-haired girl muttered, looking at her scroll.

"What is it?"

"Winter... she's asking me when I will be in Atlas, what will I tell her?"

"The truth, it's not like she can blame you." Ruby said, kissing Weiss's hand.

"Maybe for not wanting to go to Atlas... but she's going to pry as to _why_ I would want to go to your house." Ruby scrunched up her face.

"She's not going to approve of me, is she?" The leader asked sadly.

"Depressingly, most definitely not."

"Welp, now we know; Winter's an idiot." The four of them shared a laugh over Yang's comment as Weiss typed in the response, quickly forgetting about Winter and focusing on how amazing this Christmas is going to be.

 **A HOUR LATER**

The airship stopped at a dock in a nearby town to Yang's and Ruby's home. Weiss thought that they were going to immediately call Tai to pick them up, but instead they started strolling though the small town.

"Why aren't we calling your father to come and pick us up?" Weiss asked after a minute or two of walking.

"You'll see..." Ruby replied mysteriously.

They continued walking for a while; Yang with her arm around Blake's waist in the front, with Ruby and Weiss hand-in-hand taking up the rear. Yang finally found the store she had apparently been looking for... it was a decoration shop, currently devoted to Christmas.

"Why are we here?" The heiress asked as they entered to warm building, which was a nice change compared to the freezing air outside. Smiling Ruby replied.

"You've never experienced a real Christmas before, so we're getting you something... festive to celebrate." Weiss and Blake both cocked an eyebrow at this statement.

"And you have to wear it!" Yang shouted from the other side of the store, where she was currently looking through antler headbands. Shaking her head, Blake moved past Weiss, but not before sending her a quick look of sympathy.

"You too kitty cat." Yang smiled, she caught the look Blake had sent Weiss.

"Yang!" Blake hissed, the bow that held her faunus ears, laying flat against her head. Yang just smiled, continuing to look through the festive headbands.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist.

"Where do you wanna look first?" Ruby asked, whispering into her ear; and causing a shiver to run down Weiss's spine.

"I-i don't know..." A buzz sounded softly, letting Weiss know she received a message on her scroll. It was Winter...

 _'I'm on my way, don't argue, neither one of us are missing out on anything.'_

Weiss sighed, she loved Winter dearly, but to come with her to her girlfriend's house on Christmas... was crossing a line. Admittedly, Winter didn't know that Ruby was her girlfriend until a few minutes ago, but it was still was uncalled for... and sadly Weiss couldn't change her older sister's mind if she tried.

 _'Fine, should I send you the address?'_

The sound of Yang's laughter cut through the air as Ruby and Weiss stared at the latter's scroll.

 _'No need, I'm tracking your scroll.'_

"That's... yeah no, that's creepy." Ruby said, making Weiss chuckle.

"I suppose it is." They shared a smile, the beautiful pools of silver making Weiss want nothing more than to kiss the shorter leader.

"Weiss, look what I found!" Yang shouted happily over at them, Weiss nor Ruby made a move to go look, because Yang came speedily over to them.

When Yang arrived in front of the pair, Weiss's and Ruby's eyes were met with a red and white tux, that came with a Santa hat, and a black belt. Obviously, it was meant to be a more formal version of a Santa Claus suit, but Weiss had a feeling that it would make anyone who wore it, look more ridiculous than anything else.

"Why would somebody make that?" She asked indignantly, hoping that Yang didn't actually expect her to wear it.

"To look... _dashing_ in the snow... eh? Yeah?" The brawler said, looking at her teammates like they were going to laugh at the horrible pun.

"You don't expect us to laugh, do you?" Weiss bluntly asked, and Ruby giggled.

"Jeez Ice queen, you almost made me _freeze_ up..." When Yang got no response, she just walked over to the counter and bought the outfit.

"It's yours." Was all the apparently hurt Yang said, shoving the costume into Weiss's arms.

"But, wha-" Ruby placed a hand over her mouth, moving the both of them out the door; that both Yang and Blake had already left through. When they made it out, the older couple was making out, they only stopped (Yang grinning), when Ruby cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Rubes can you call dad?" Yang didn't look away from Blake as she said this, her arms wrapped securely around the faunus's waist.

"Ugh, fine." Ruby called Tai, and within a few moments; she ended the call with the news that he was on his way and would be there soon. Ruby and Weiss found a bench to sit on together, trying to ignore Yang and Blake's shameless flirting... well Yang was shameless, Blake looked slightly nervous to be that open in public.

Tai was true to his word, he pulled up in front of the store they we sitting outside of after calling to find out where exactly they were. The bags, which had next to Weiss and Ruby on the bench, went into the trunk, while the rest of them crammed into the conveniently 5 seat car. Yang rode in the passenger up front, Weiss at the right window, Ruby in the middle, and Blake on the left side. Ruby rambled on to Tai, who listened carefully and with a smile playing across his lips. He had sandy hair, which must have been where Yang got her's, but her hair was much more vibrant.

In Ruby's ranting, she started talking about Weiss; which resulted in her mentioning several compliments, and their relationship several times. Her father definitely caught the references, but decided to wait until _after_ Ruby was done ranting to question it.

They arrived at the house, it was two stories, with flower beds on either side of a porch, where the door was located. Weiss exited the car, and Ruby followed. The red-head looked really excited to enter her home, but stayed to help Weiss with her bags anyways. Upon entering, she was greeted with a living room on her left, kitchen on her right, and a man sitting on a staircase right in front of her.

"UNCLE QROW!"

Ruby launched herself at the man, who held her by her head to keep her at bay while he got off the stairs, then letting her jump up and give him a hug.

"Did you miss me? Didyoumissme?!"

"Nope." He said with a smile, Ruby giggled, letting go of him to step back and grab Weiss's hand. The rest of the team had filed in, and watched with some amusement as Ruby introduced Weiss to Qrow. Yang did the introduction for Blake, calling her 'the most beautiful girl in the world' in place of her actual name; which she herself had to provide.

"Well firecracker, I guess I don't need to pass down the torch, you're doing just fine without it." The drunk Qrow commented, with a half smile.

They all chatted, then ate, then chatted some more, when they heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive. A second later there was a knock on the door, and Tai stood to go and see who it was. Ruby informed him of Winter's impending arrival, which was why he didn't let Qrow answer the door just in case it was her who was behind the oak door.

"Tai-yang Xiao Long, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Winter, Weiss's older sibling, may I come in?"

"Yes... but I will warn you Qr..." Tai didn't get to finish his sentence, because Qrow stepped into the doorway and greeted Winter himself.

"Hello Ice queen, now what brings a _you_ here on 'paupers land'?" Gritting her teeth, Winter attempted to keep her cool.

"Qrow, my sister happens to be here, and seeing as this is her _girlfriend's_ house, I thought it appropriate to drop by." Tai and Qrow weren't surprised because of how their cheery red-head had been acting, but just because of them not hearing it from Ruby herself made it sting a little.

"Not her too... Tai really? You raised _two_ lesbians?" Weiss didn't know whether or not his words were supposed to be joke, which left her feeling torn over whether she should knock his block off, or leave the comment be.

"I'm not the only one... at least now we don't gotta beat any boy's up."

"True... but isn't Yang actually a bisexual?"

"Yeah I think so, Yang?"

"Yep!" The blonde said from her spot next to Blake on the couch.

Winter apparently tired of being left out of the conversation; interjected.

"Is it in any way possible for me to enter now?!" Tai hurriedly stepped out of her way, giving her entrance to the warm household, and closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, I wanted to make this visit brief, I have a driver waiting."

"Oh, you have a driver waiting?"

Winter sent him a glare, and he lifted his hands up on either side of his head in surrender.

"What is it Winter?" Weiss asked, growing more and more nervous the longer she sister stood ram-rod straight, and spoke with a voice trained to sound analytical and powerful. One never knows what going to happen when you see Winter's demeanor; both being Schnee's were trained to show no emotion, and Winter rarely broke this ingrained rule. Now was sadly no exception.

"I assume right now is as good of a time to tell you... are parents will never approve of your relationship," Weiss's breath hitched in her throat. "But I however, do believe I can accept your decision."

Yang, Weiss, and Blake, all stood up. Something about the way she said those words made the alarm bells go off in each of their heads. Winter simply raised an eyebrow at the WBY in team RWBY.

"How about the person?" Yang asked, her lilac eyes growing darker... redder.

"Do you accept my sister?" She asked right back.

"Of course, if I didn't Ruby wouldn't be dating her." Weiss didn't really know how to feel about that statement.

"Fair enough, yes... I accept the person."

Pale blue eyes stared into deep lilac, some secret older sister code passing between them. They both nodded, and it seemed like Winter was actually pleased!

"I'll let you get back to your evening, goodbye Weiss." Winter turned around and exited.

"Goodbye..." Weiss said a little too late.

The rest of the night was spent snuggling with Ruby, telling stories, and Qrow insisting that at least half of the women at Beacon had fallen for him. They went to bed, Weiss fell asleep in Ruby's arms.

The next day was Christmas eve, and that day was spent making cookies, reading, snuggling, and having a snowball fight.

The day after that was Christmas day, presents were exchanged, so was laughter smiles, cider was served and the day flew by with an eventful relaxedness, that somehow existed. Ruby fell asleep in Weiss's arms that night, while she was reading her new book on grimm, and weapons.

As Weiss looked down on Ruby that Christmas night, watching her chest rise and fall, Weiss knew that this was not only the best Christmas she ever had, but also one of the best memories as well. And when they made it back to Beacon a few days later, Weiss was sad to leave the warm home, but the memories that filled her mind; wearing the red and white tux at Christmas dinner, cuddling with Ruby, laughing with the team and Qrow, hitting Yang in the face with a snowball... made every moment spent there, even if she had to leave, more than worth it. Especially Ruby, that amazing girl who made Weiss's life, and her first real Christmas.

 **A/N Hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas please feel free to post them! Tell me what you thought by reviewing, and Happy Thanksgiving (Christmas too... I guess XD)! Hope you have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Graceless

 **A/N This is a AU, where Ruby meets Weiss in a party as an assistant for one of the Schnee's father's pompous ass associates (they are both adults), they hit it off (this would one sad whiterose short story if they didn't XD) and Weiss may or may not learn a valuable lesson... please feel free to give me ANY ideas you have! ENJOY**

* * *

Ugh, more mindless, greedy... things; if they can even qualify as something that moderately respectable. Weiss stood off to the side; observing with disgust, the party before her. It was a bunch of her father's most greedy, and quite honestly when it came to their compliments and ego-strokes; his most half-assed 'friends'.

All of them here cared about his money, but none of them seemed to be able to, even for a second, put away their pride to get any of it.

"Miss Schnee! How good to see you here!" Weiss turned to look at the man who had just greeted her, without knowing what to look for; you would have thought that the jubilation you heard in his voice was real... but Weiss knew better. His eyes were sharp, and his demeanor was just simply calculating.

"Hello Mr. Armistead, how are you this evening?"

"Quite fine, and you?"

"I'm sure I am fine, are you enjoying the party?" Weiss was already hating this conversation, she knew that after the required pleasantries, he would ask something obnoxiously forward and being the lovely daughter of the host and hostess; she would have to politely direct him to her parents... once again allowing them to decide her fate for her.

"Indeed... Miss. Schnee... do you like it here, at you father's mansion if I may ask?" And there it was...

"Yes I do, why may I ask, do _you_ ask?"

"Simply because; I can offer you a better mansion, better cooks, better maids, and a lovely husband to boot..." Weiss abhors that line, which has been 'politely' asked ten times this evening before this man came over. Weiss was about to point him in the direction of her parents when, by some miracle, she didn't have to.

While the man had been talking seconds before; he had signaled a red-headed girl to come forward, she was holding a pitcher of red wine... which as Weiss saw, the man had very little of this particular drink left in his glass. When the poor girl raced to him, in an attempt to get the beverage there ASAP, her heels slipped on the marble floor and spilt it all over Mr. Armistead. Weiss then watched in awe, as the girl burst into rose petals, sped away, then reappeared with a white towel and began to try and soak up the red liquid from Mr. Armistead's white button up. Not once did the girl stop apologizing at top speed, 'I'msososososorry,Ididn'tmeantodoit!Ifyouwashitquicklyandsoon;itshouldcomeoutwithoutastain!I'MSOSORRY!' was only one of the long strings the girl let out without even pausing to take a breath. The heiress to the SDC, was overcome with... empathy for the girl, Weiss knew how cruel and uncaring all of her father's associates were; so she felt bad for the shorter girl who was still doing everything in her power to right her wrong.

"Girl! Quit your bumbling this instant!" The red-head stopped apologizing and dropped the now red towel.

"Take a step back from me." She obeyed.

"Now tell me how a poor, graceless, childish, fool, like yourself; could have not only entered Beacon academy, but also have graduated?!" A sneer crossed the man's features when she didn't respond.

"I thought so! Now are you going to admit to company and I, that you lied?" The words made Weiss blood start to boil, all of this? For a red stain?! The girl looked at the man; wide-eyed and aghast looking.

"I-i can't do that..." She said practically under her breath, she was speaking so quietly.

"Oh yes you can! There is no way a, person, of your status could be the daughter of Summer Rose! Don't lie girl or your reprimandment will be doubled in severity." Weiss was two more words from this man to stepping in and defending the girl.

"But I am. I can't l..." Her voice was stronger this time, but she was cut off before she could go any further.

"Shut your mouth! I didn't ask fo..."

"No." Weiss interrupted Mr. Armistead, icy blue eyes staring right into his black beady ones.

"Excuse me?" He asked, now placing all of his attention on her.

"I said 'no', are you deaf? I know half of our guests are by how loud you were yelling." He looked like he was about to yell at her, but thought better of it.

"My apologizes, it was not my intention to disrupt the party, I will take this fool outside and deal with her properly there." Two burly men stepped forward, and moved to either side of the red-head.

"No." Weiss was fully aware of her 'Schnee voice' coming through while speaking to this man. Everyone was watching as he turned back around to look at the heiress. A staring contest was held, the young white-haired girl; being the obvious power of the two. Mr. Armistead's business was only worth hundred thousand Lien, while Jacques Schnee's is worth a million Lien... Weiss being the heiress to this rich cooperation was taught to stand firm, and not let go of what she wanted. It may have been taught in the context of business deals, but it worked just fine for this moment as well.

"You're not the leader of the SDC yet... little Schnee, remember that." He said as he walked away, motioning for the two men to follow him.

"Good-bye to you too..." Weiss muttered. She gave everyone around the room a 'mind your own business' look, which they followed to the 't'; none of them looking their direction now.

She turned on her heels to look at the girl; who was now staring right at Weiss, mouth hanging open in awe.

"What's your name?" Weiss asked the girl, wanting to confirm her relation to Summer Rose... who only had one biological child Ruby Rose. A scythe wielder, who was known across Remnant for her exceptional skills against grimm.

"Ruby Rose, at your service!" She hastily replied, still staring unblinkingly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Rose, I apologize for your employer." Weiss put a hand out for Ruby to shake, it her a moment to realize why Weiss had put her hand out, but when she figured it out she shook it quickly. The red-head's hand, while it had been in Weiss's, had been warm... but not overly warm, comfortably.

"Please, call me Ruby!" The girl gave Weiss a cute smile, and a little hop of finality. The Schnee took in Ruby, and her outfit. She was wearing a black tux jacket, red button up, a loose black tie, amber colored dress pants, and black shoes. It was attractive on the shorter girl, bringing out the silver of her eyes, and the red color of her hair.

"Alright... Ruby, why were you under employment as a bodyguard?" Ruby's face fell, being reminded of something.

"Blake... Ya- my sister's wife is sick, most of our savings have gone into taking care of her, but we're running out of money and corners to cut fast, so between hunts I have been taking jobs as a bodyguard and some other odds and ends."

"Doesn't your sister help?"

"She wants too... but the doctors say that there is no telling when Blake's condition will become fatal... or when or if she'll succumb into a coma... o-or if she'll just randomly d-die." Ruby's voice broke at the end, she cleared her throat, looking back up into Weiss's eyes... who was about to say something when the shorter girl continued.

"But thanks for helping me out back there! He never got to ask for the advanced payment back so... that's a hundred Lien towards a great cause, all because of you!" Weiss was flattered, but she was also becoming increasingly worried for the famous huntresses money situation.

"Ruby... is it really that bad?" She asked the now beaming girl.

"Well, I mean, yeah... but we're going to be fine!" The answer intrigued Weiss, it made the usually cold heart want to know more... want to _be_ more. In fact the past 10 minutes has been the most Weiss had ever cared about anyone, something about those silver eyes, her well-meaning demeanor, that made Weiss want to be closer to Ruby. A thought had been forming in Weiss's mind, but just now did it surface, and itself clear as something she _would_ achieve.

"If I can help it, you will be."

"What do you mean by that?" The shorter girl queried, quirking an eyebrow at the prospect of Weiss being able to help.

"How much was Armistead going to pay you in total?"

"Umm, 300 Lien... why?" The white-haired girl handed over several Lien.

"Ms. Schnee... this is 1,000 Lien." She said dumbfounded.

"You can call me Weiss; and yes, that is 1,000 Lien. I figured someone as 'graceless' as you could use some help."

"Oh, W-weiss... y-you're probably t-the b-best person i-in the w-whole w-world!" The huntress said through her tears of happiness, giving Weiss a hug. A warmth spread through Weiss's bones, and into her heart, making her hug back.

"I don't know about that, but I'm glad you think so..." When Ruby pulled away she was wiping tears from her eyes, smiling through them at Weiss.

"Y-you don't understand... no one has e-ever done that for me b-before, so now I know; Weiss S-schnee isn't only beautiful on the outside!" The comment made her blush, it was so sincere, so _pure_ , and from what she's seen; so _Ruby_.

 **A/N I'll leave the rest of that story to your imagination! PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! Unless I have any more sudden inspirations; I only write your ideas, so this story dies when you guys decide it should. Please let me know what you thought of it, have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Complicated

 **A/N This is snoopykid's idea, be prepared for some angst and maybe (if it qualifies), some fluff! Love ya ma dudes and dudettes, it's good to be back! (P.S If you have not seen episode 6 of RWBY, I would not advice you to read this) XD ENJOY**

* * *

Ruby's eyes flashed white, the whole room was filled with the blinding light. The humanoid grimm in the background turned to ash, temporarily filling the area before it dissipated. Weiss watched as Ruby slumped a little from the energy it took to kill the will-sucking Apathy. Yang rushed forward and punched in the cellar door, Weiss waited till Ruby was by her side before rushing into the bar they had found previously.

Qrow was at the bar, slumped down and holding a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Ruby ran to him while Yang grabbed Blake's hand and led her with Maria quickly out of the building shouting.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Not yet..." Weiss said, grabbing a bottle of red wine and throwing it at the grimm; which were crawling out of the cellar slowly. She grabbed two more, and lunged them also at the Apathy, all the while Qrow was protesting.

She walked to the doorway with determination, summoning a fire glyph and setting the grimm, and the house on fire. "Now we can leave!" She shouted, grabbing the other side of Qrow and helping Ruby drag him out of that cursed house.

Soon they were whizzing out of Brunswick farms, Weiss sitting in the top left corner of the flat, right in-between Ruby and Qrow. Weiss thought about what she had said; that they shouldn't go to Atlas, that there was no point in even trying to save the world. The look of shock and hurt on Ruby's face was etched into her mind; making her regret every word... no matter how much she might have actually meant them.

"Ruby... I'm sorry for what I said, about giving up..." Yang stopped driving Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean it... we need to get the lamp to Atlas no matter what."

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't any of ours. Those... things did made us do what we did." Blake interjected, Qrow stayed silent, tears were starting to brim in his eyes.

"I should have known, the signs were there, but I guess my mind just isn't what it used to be..." Maria sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Miss Calavera? How do you know so much about grimm, and you knew exactly what to say to get me... my eyes to do that thing, how?" Weiss looked over at Ruby, concern washing over her as she observed the nervous demeanor and scared attitude the leader had.

"Isn't it obvious? I had silver eyes..."

A long ride later; they stopped. Yang built a fire while the rest of them set up camp around it. Weiss watched Ruby, the red-head was moving a little slower than usual, it was an upgrade from her passing out at the battle of Haven... but it was still very disheartening. She didn't like seeing Ruby tired or down, if Weiss still thought that happy Ruby was exhausting; than she'd soon realize that sad Ruby was just plain torture.

"Hey, you Ok?" The former heiress asked, stepping into Ruby's personal bubble.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy from everything that has happened today... you?" A smile threatened to spread across Weiss's lips at how considerate Ruby was being; no matter how tired, down-beat, etc she was feeling.

"I'm fine... but Ruby... are you sure you're Ok?"

"Yeah, why?" The leader asked, now directed her full attention to Weiss.

"It's just... every time you use your... powers, you seem depressed; and we have no idea what happened to Maria! I mean, what if she used her powers too much? Or something happened to her because she was special, and somebody wanted to hurt her because of that..."

"Weiss!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine, nothing is going to happen to me. Not while you're around, or Yang, or Uncle Qrow, or Blake! I'm safe, and so are you." The endearing statement made Weiss melt a little. Leaning in she wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders and placed her head in the crook of the shorter girl's neck.

"Thank you Ruby, but... will you promise to be careful? For me?" The former heiress looked up and into the silver pools she loved so much.

"Of course..." Their moment was broken when Maria and Yang got into a fight.

"...So now I know that what they say is true; a blonde _is_ a humanoid mass of dead brain cells!"

"Oh yeah?! Look in the mirror, you're so blonde that your hair's _white_... oh wait, that's just because your _old_ and forgetful!"

"Watch your mouth young lady; I am Maria Calavera, and I beat young insolent _blondes_ who can't keep their mouth shut!"

"Yeah you're _Maria_ _Calavera_ , the old lady who completely forgot about a particular species of grimm that almost _killed us_!"

Both were gesturing wildly, it was a comical site; a white-haired elder with her skull-cane yelling passionately at a tall biker blonde, who had her mechanical arm and large gold bracelet (her gauntlet in it's retracted form)... also yelling passionately.

"Hey guy's break it up!" Ruby said stepping in with a sigh. Both Yang and Maria turned to look at her; with 'what you lookin at?' looks on their faces.

"Why are you guys fighting anyways?" The white-haired girl said, stepping in next to Ruby.

"That is none of your business... stupid kids, trying to talk to me like they've lived as long as I have." Maria muttered the last part; walking away from Yang. The blonde still looked upset so Blake, naturally, placed a hand on her shoulder. Yang turned to Blake, but then turned back around and walked off; leaving the faunus's hand to fall limply by her side.

"Is Yang ever going to fully forgive Blake? It seems like she's trying one second but then too angry to even _look_ like she's trying the next." Weiss asked, watching Yang put some more logs into the fire.

"I don't know..." Ruby sighed grabbing Weiss's hand in her's and giving it a squeeze. "She was really hurt when Blake left, she couldn't even say her name without getting really angry and depressed. It's because she loved her... you know?" Weiss looked over and met her silver-eyed gaze.

"Hmm?"

"Yang loved Blake, I don't know if it was romantic... but it was at least sisterly. Yang and I once talked about you and Blake; saying how neither of us knew how we would get along without one of you... Yang had to go through that. Yeah, I did too, but Blake left intentionally; you left because your father forced you to. It's different, and it hurts both ways but sometimes I think that she hurt more over Blake leaving then the loss of her arm... I know I would have if it was you who left." The former heiress was so touched by this sentiment she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Ruby, Yang will forgive Blake."

"How do you know that? Like you said..."

"Because I would have if it was you who left." That analogy was most likely over used in any and every universe, but it was so right. Weiss knew that no matter what Ruby ever did that she would always forgive her. That was that.

After Ruby's and Weiss's conversation, the rest of the night went smoothly... one or two small spats from Yang and Maria excluded. The next morning, Maria and Ruby went out into a clearing in the woods so Maria could give Ruby some tips on how to use her powers, and practice on any grimm that might come along. Weiss went with them, giving Maria a thousand promises that she would not get in the way.

The white-haired girl watched Ruby try to turn on her powers without actually using them. Fear clawed at her gut all through the session, which was an hour long. Enough for the rest of the team, plus Qrow and Oscar, to take down camp and get it all in the flat with enough room for them to pile into.

Once it was over, a sense of relief flooded through Weiss, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Ruby because of her powers. Ruby took Weiss's hand on the way back, the relief subsided, so did the clawing worry, and all that was left was a sense of happiness in the former heiress... a happiness that she was here, with Ruby. A feeling of determination also came into her heart, the leader had been right; no one would hurt her... not while the team was around, and definitely _not_ while Weiss was around.

 **A/N Hope you liked it! I got it in a little earlier than a week (from the allotted 48 hours of waiting time), so YAY! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing, and give me any ideas you have! Have a good week+!**

 **Ciao**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Shopping date

 **A/N This is STRQ's idea, hope you like it! I want to go ahead and thank all of you really quick for the support etc I've been getting on this fanfic. It means a lot! Welp, get ready for fluff! ENJOY**

* * *

Ruby rummages through her clothes; throwing each article on the ground after it failed inspection.

"Ruby... what are you doing? No, wait, I know what you are doing. I want to know why." Weiss sighed, eyeing the growing mound of jeans, skirts, shirts; all mostly red colored cloth. The red-head's face was buried in the closet's inner depths, searching fervently for something to wear.

"The clothes on the ground are all ruined! I need to find something that isn't..." Her voice was muffled, her high pitched voice, mixed with the position the lower half of her body was in (one leg in the air and the other bent at a slightly odd angle) a weird position, and just the very fact of her voice being muffled... made for a very comical sight and sound.

"What do you mean those clothes are ruined They look fine to me..." Ruby practically launched herself at the pile, grabbing up the nearest shirt and shoving it in Weiss's face.

"Hey! What's wrong with it?!" Exasperatedly Ruby pointed a small hole near the shoulder.

"It's a small hole..."

"Not just a small hole! It's a _rip_!" For a moment Weiss thought that this was some kind of a joke being played on her until she looked up and saw the look in Ruby's eyes.

"And there is a... rip, in _all_ of those?" Now indignant, she gestured to the pile in the middle of the room. Ruby herself suddenly became shy, slowly she nodded 'yes'. The white-haired girl's eyes went wide as she stared at the _humongous_ mound of clothes. She let her eyes graze over Ruby's current outfit... and only out of coincidence, her body. She was in grey sweatpants and a orange and red striped loose t-shirt, which to credit the blush on Weiss's cheeks, a decent sized rip was in the side/front of the shirt... exposing part of her abs.

Weiss became determined to help Ruby so picking up a pair of jeans from the pile that rips in the knees, she put it in Ruby's arms before going over to Yang and Blake's side of the room, retrieving one of Yang's tan leather jackets to cover up the rip in the shirt. She went back to Ruby and handed it over, gesturing to the bathroom while telling the shorter girl to get changed. Quizzically Ruby did what she was told, and soon reentered the room with her new outfit on.

It still showed part of the rip, so Weiss walked over and zipped it part of the way up, now completely concealing the shirt's imperfection. For some reason she let her hands rest on the lapels of the jacket, looking down into those innocent silver eyes. Slowly Weiss removed her hands from the red-head's body, only to grab her hand and drag her out the door.

Making mental notes about where they were going to go and how they would get there, Weiss continued to hold Ruby's hand to the airship, through the ride to Vale, and through the streets to the store she thought Ruby would like the most. Ruby didn't seem to mind, in fact when they got to the store; Weiss had suddenly become aware of their hands joined and had tried to let go, but Ruby held on. Now it was Ruby's turn to not let go, and she didn't she went through some of the clothes and picked out several outfits, not letting go until they arrived in front of the changing rooms.

Weiss hated the feeling of Ruby's hand leaving her own, it had been an accident to hold it so long, but she wasn't going to lie to herself... she had liked, no she had _loved_ it. Ruby's hand was warm and comforting, everything about the hyperactive red-head was warm, comforting, and so well meant that just being around her put a warmth in the heiress's heart.

Weiss wondered if she liked Ruby, she had never had the opportunity to explore her sexuality, it was possible... but was it right? Ruby was her leader, her team leader, wouldn't that be a little inappropriate? Weiss put these thoughts away when Ruby came out in one of the outfits she picked; a red v-neck shirt with black flower designs on the edges and black skinny jeans. It hugged her curves and Weiss caught herself staring, she noticed that the back of the shirt was bunched up; without thinking, Weiss stood up from the bench she had been occupying and placed her hands on Ruby's hips. She ran them around to the small of Ruby's back, not failing to notice the intake of breath from the red-head, Weiss grabbed the embroidered red cloth and pulled it down so it was even with the rest of the shirt.

It would be a lie to say Weiss had ever planned this, but since Weiss put the clothes in Ruby's arms and grabbed her hand, there was a silence between them that was thick but comfortable at the same time. It seemed to remind both of them exactly what they wanted to do, and who they wanted. She wasn't going to try anything to extravagant or out there, but the heiress found that now she was addicted to touching, and being touched by Ruby.

"Umm, Weiss?" Ruby's voice was quiet, her cheeks a fiery red from what Weiss had just done. Weiss quickly pulled away, her hands and face feeling like they were on fire.

"S-sorry, your shirt was bunched up in the back..." Ok, Ok, Weiss knew she liked Ruby... but two questions now remained; did Ruby like her? And was it appropriate? Ruby was still her leader, if she did happen to like Weiss then the heiress would let her decide what to do.

... 'For now though,' Weiss thought to herself. 'I'll just enjoy watching her model in the outfits she picked out...'

"You look good, do you want to try the other ones on?"

"Yeah... thanks Weiss." Silver eyes met blue, and Weiss's heart melted at the look in them.

"Of course... you need clothes don't you?"

"Not necessarily..." Ruby giggled at the look of shock on Weiss's face, but she didn't say anything more as she went back into the changing room.

The rest of their day was spent wandering around Vale, talking, laughing, and occasionally stopping at a shop where Ruby would try on clothes, Weiss would get her what she wanted, and they would leave laughing loudly at nothing.

Ruby never did correct herself, and Weiss lay in bed that night thinking about those words. It made the heiress smile just to think about the day she had with Ruby, which she had done non-stop since they got back... Yang had actually asked if Weiss if she was Ok because she was smiling so much. Weiss didn't know what was in store for her with Ruby, but she hoped that she would destroy her clothes soon that Weiss could the red-head back to town and spoil her, watch her model, hold her hand, and have another night of smiling... non-stop.

* * *

 **A/N Hoped you liked it! Please leave a review along with an idea for the next chapter! Have a great week dudes and dudettes!**

 **Ciao**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not messaging back the people who posted ideas, I've been very busy the last few days preparing for Christmas! I wanted to let you guys know in advance that this is my last posting through this laptop! I'm getting a new computer (it wasn't really a secret after my dad asked me fifty million questions about what kind of a laptop I want XD... like seriously though, we have had many conversations about what I'm going to do with my 'new and improved' laptop lol), so this is like a good-bye posting for my current, old, computer.**

 **This is going to be a very short 'chapter'... so sit back and enjoy a little ramble with some mistletoe, and some fluffy moments of Whiterose.**

* * *

It was Christmas time in Vale and Weiss would be lying if she said she loved this time of year, hated it, or even felt anything towards the world-renowned holiday. Every year back in Atlas the Schnee family would host a party for this holiday... which wasn't abnormal. Christmas to Weiss had always felt like just another day, another party, more hands to shake and smiles to give.

Ruby though, was not accepting anything neutral from Weiss. Her cute, adorable, girlfriend would _not_ stop until Weiss was happy about Christmas, or at least smiled 50 percent of the time. She did this through buying Weiss hot coco, taking her to local café', singing carols while holding her hand. Some things simple, some things not, but it seemed that as long as these things got Weiss to smile... it was worth it.

Weiss was trying to pay the favor back by inviting Ruby to the Christmas ball, the younger girl accepted eagerly, the walk there went fine, the first few dances went fine... and then team JNPR showed up.

Weiss didn't dislike them, but she was _extremely_ perturbed at them when they took Ruby away from her. Yes, maybe Ruby was just across the room... she was also laughing happily across the room... but Weiss almost _needed_ to pay Ruby back for all she had done for her. It was unsettling that Ruby was having fun somewhere other than by Weiss' side, that didn't upset her as much though; as not being able to make Ruby happy... in... return...

'Oh shit... I'm jealous; I don't care about paying her back, I'm just jealous!'

"Weiss?" The heiress shook out of her reverie to see Ruby standing in front of her holding two glasses full of punch.

"Sorry.. I-i was just thinking..."

"That's Ok, punch?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

Ruby moved to stand next to Weiss, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Did you have fun with Nora?"

"Yeah I guess, it's a little exhausting after a while though. I like to spend my time with you much more." A blush dusted Weiss's cheeks, and she looped an arm around the shorter girl's waist. She kinda felt guilty now... but that was a thought for later.

"I prefer to spent my time with you too." Weiss whispered.

Sensing the somber mood, Ruby instinctively wanted to cheer Weiss up... so she did the first thing that came to mind.

Weiss suddenly felt herself being dragged across the room, barely managing to set her cup down before it's contents spilt all over her. Soon the red-head's intentions became apparent as Weiss found herself under a mistletoe.

"R-ruby, I-i don't think, n-not in pub..." Lips came crashing onto her's before Weiss could get out a coherent sentence, now rendered unable to think Weiss did the only thing she could do; kiss back. Hands looped around the back of her neck, and part of Weiss was relieved to find that Ruby thought to put down her glass before kissing Weiss. Her own hands found their way to the sides of Ruby's face, cradling it and pulling Ruby closer.

The sounds of whooping and several loud clearings of the throat caused Ruby and Weiss to pull away from each other; blushing profusely. They grabbed each other's hands, and Weiss softly led Ruby onto the dance floor; grateful for the slow song that was playing.

So now it was known, Weiss did not deserve Ruby, Weiss would never be able to pay Ruby back for all the things she has done for her...

But God...

Weiss sure loved her.

* * *

 **A/N Yo! As always leave review, ideas, etc. MERRY CHRISTMAS (or happy holidays) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 I never Knew

 **A/N Yo! So sorry for the wait, busy week. This is STRQ's idea! I want to let you guys know that you can give me ideas this week, but I'm going to be doing an 'Old Idea' week. It's where I go through the old ideas that were posted and pick one to do, so none of the new ones you post would be used until possibly later when I do another 'Old Idea' week. Anyways time for the 'hapngst' (happy... and angst...? Yeah 'hangst' was better XD), ENJOY**

* * *

 _'Can you hate a feeling... even when it feels so good?'_

'There, there is my one deep question to myself for the week. The answer?'

'You must.'

'I mean, how else would I be able to hate certain feelings I have for a certain someone, but like the way the feelings make me feel? A relationship between Weiss and I... wouldn't... Nooo! I'm not supposed to think her name in my head, dammit! Shit, I'm not supposed to think cuss words! NOOO!'

'Alright, just calm down Ruby!'

'Deep breaths...'

'In, out.'

'In, out.'

'There, perfect.'

'Now a relationship between _a certain someone..._ and I; just wouldn't work. That person, isn't my _orientation_... at least, not that I... no! Do not think that Ruby! Moving on...'

'We also have completely different personalities, making us incompatible. And according to Jaune, when you are incompatible; you are most definitely not meant to be. Admittedly, he was talking more about how Pyrrha and Cardin would(n't) work out, which for some reason he was worried about, but the advice he gave was still sound. And fitting-ish... come to think of it.'

'So, I just need to find someone else to like... like Nora? No... she likes Ren. Velvet? No... pretty sure Coco, or is it Yatsuhashi... maybe Fox? Anyways, pretty sure she's taken. That one cute random girl I saw who was dressed in all black? No... I don't know her, or would even know where to find her... Weiss? I could... NO! Not allowed to like her! Or think her name!'

'When did I become so gay? Why can't I just go back to liking boys...'

"Ruby?" Ruby jolted from her thoughts to see the infamous heiress. 'No, she's here!'

"Y-yes, Weiss?"

"Have you done your half of that essay Professor Port assigned us?"

"Umm... almost." Ruby scratches the back of her neck and lets out a little nervous laugh.

"How, exactly, can you 'almost' do something?"

"Well... I... I didn't do it."

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry Weiss! I-i just forgot..." Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose, holding a hand up to signal Ruby to stop talking.

"We need to get working then, grab your book, notes, and anything else you might need. Once you have your stuff gathered; head down to the library. I'll meet you there after I grab snacks to eat while we work. Get going!" Without another word; Weiss walked out of the dorm, leaving Ruby to stand in slight shock at what just happened.

She did what Weiss told her too, grabbing pencils, pens, her 'note' notebook plus an extra one, and her _Grimm Studies_ book. Ruby made sure she had her scroll, then grabbed the bag she stuffed her supplies into, making her way out the door and to the library.

When she arrived, Weiss was standing just inside the entryway holding...

"Donuts?!" The red-head squealed; attempting to grab the box out of the heiress's hands. Weiss held her back with one hand, an almost hidden smile playing on her lips.

"These are for _after_ we get the essay done, in the mean time; I brought carrot sticks and ranch." Ruby slumped down a little, but put on another smile at 'ranch'.

"Well at least we got ranch!"

"The low-fat fat kind of course." Ruby's happy ideas of having donuts soon, and good ranch were dashed at those horrible words. 'Maybe the night won't be _horrendous_... even without the proper snacks?'

Weiss led Ruby to a secluded corner of the library, the set up, and got right to work. Weiss despite her peckish nature; ate half of the carrots and ranch while they were working. Ruby noticed and was beginning to get a little worried; Weiss literally almost never ate this much, not even when her favorite meal is served!

"W-weiss, you Ok?" Weiss looked up from the draft she was editing, a curious look in her eye.

"Yes... of course. Why, why did you ask?"

"It's just..." Ruby scratched the back of her head again, chuckling nervously. "Well, no offence meant at all, but it's n-not really a secret that you don't eat a whole lot and..." Weiss gave Ruby a 'tread carefully from now on' look. "You're just acting weird in general! T-the eating... is only another symptom..." Weiss chuckled softly, a bitter smile taking place on her thin lips.

"Let's just get back to studying." Ruby gave Weiss a look, pleading for her to tell the red-head what was wrong.

"I'll tell you once we're done here." Ruby nodded, then went back to the last page she had to write.

After an hour and many thousands of exasperated groans from Ruby; they were done.

Weiss watched amusedly as Ruby stuffed donut after donut into her mouth, eating four of them in 60 seconds.

"Slow down, I only have a dozen of them and I wanted to have one." The leader immediately stopped eating her sixth donut, guiltily retracting her other hand from the box that still had half a dozen left in it.

Ruby remembered her earlier question when taking the last bite of the glazed deliciousness.

"S-so... what's going on? You said you would tell me after..." Ruby trailed off, gesturing at the essay; now stacked neatly off to the side. Weiss took a shaky breath, turning her chair around to face Ruby, who did the same to face Weiss. Her hands were clasping and unclasping in her lap.

"I'm having... emotional problems. Specifically... interest problems. Like interested in a particular person..."

"I get it Weiss... who?" Ruby's heart was in her throat. 'She's going to name some popular guy, then you'll have to get over her.'

Instead of answering; Weiss leaned forward a few inches and placed a cold, soft hand on Ruby's cheek. In milliseconds that felt like hours to the red-head; Weiss's lips were on her own. An absolutely rare moment of control came to Ruby; allowing her to push away the shock, close her eyes, and kiss back. The heiress put her other hand on the side of Ruby's face as well, pulling her closer. Ruby gripped her chair's arms, completely unsure of what to do with her own hands.

Their lips moved over and under each other, their noses brushing and pressing against one another.

Weiss suddenly stood up, walking away.

"Weiss wait!" Ruby ran after her, grabbing the white-haired girl's arm.

"Stop Ruby! You weren't..." She didn't look at her team leader while she spoke, just stared ahead. "You weren't supposed to kiss back."

No one was around, it was late at night and they were pretty deep in the library.

Ruby was shocked. 'What the hell did Weiss mean I wasn't supposed to fucking kiss back?' She would also reprimand herself later for thinking cuss words.

"W-what do you mean?" Part of the red-head's heart was starting to break at all the things Weiss could mean by that.

"I mean you are the _team leader_! And I'm a _team member_! You should be telling me to get away from you, to... go blow off some steam or something! Not kiss me back! I-i can't handle... a pity kiss Ruby... I-i j-just can't." A tear slipped down Weiss's cheeks as she thought of her shitty week, trying desperately to forget her feelings for the adorable red-head who is holding her wrist. She just knew that Ruby can't love her, like her, or feel anything but a sense of duty towards Weiss... after all; she was the 'Ice Queen'.

Ruby drew on her resolution, turned Weiss around to face her, and acted on her current instincts... she gave Weiss a hug.

The action was sweet, loving. It surprised Weiss, it conveyed more than even a passionate kiss could... or words. And it showed Ruby's very nature, the nature Weiss fell so in-love with; caring.

The leader drew on Weiss's scent; vanilla bean, for calm and strength.

Ruby pulled away, taking a step back.

"It wasn't a pity kiss." Sharp blue eyes softened and became watery with tears as they met sliver.

"It wasn't?"

"No."

Weiss didn't know what to do, she only just found out she was even attracted to girls... on any level! But as she took Ruby's hand, led her to grab the shorter girl's stuff, and walked back to the dorm with smiles on each of their faces; she thought that maybe, just maybe... they could figure this out.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N READ TOP A/N FOR IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Please, review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. Have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14 All Gone to Shambles

 **A/N Yo guys! Here's the 'Old Idea' week chapter! It was a close call between two ideas I really wanted to do (Oh! FYI I will be doing this again after four more regular chapters, again after four more chapters, repeat. I'm trying to use as many of the great ideas I have been given as possible. So feel free and do not hesitate to give any ideas you have, if they are not picked that week; they still have a chance at being picked during the next 'Old Idea' week!) so let's see who won...**

 **Drum roll please!**

 **Shadowhell1992's idea! It was such a close call, it actually made my head hurt trying to figure out which one to do! ENJOY**

* * *

Weiss stared at her appearance in the mirror, completely unsure.

She was wearing a stunning light blue dress, with delicate opaque gems studding the bottom, and a color popping, dark silver, sash around the waist. Weiss took a deep breath as she smoothed the fabric around her hips, down to the front of her thighs. Her high heels made her taller than usual, and added a simple, elegant tone to her outfit; with the single wide strap going across the toes, all of each shoe the color of silver.

"Nervous?" A soft, but still powerful questioned. Weiss glanced at her sister who was standing by the doorway of the room Weiss was in.

"O-of course... I'm getting married today!" Winter nodded, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

"And she's going to get escorted down the stairs to me!" Once again Winter nodded; taking a step towards the former heiress to the SDC.

"And I don't know what she'll be wearing!" The older Schnee started advancing, not pausing in her slow, but sure stride.

"I don't know if she'll like my outfit! I don't know if anyone will try and protest our marriage when Prof. Oz..." Winter grabbed her wide-eyed, nervous as hell; sister by the shoulders, shushing Weiss's thousand worries from coming out of her mouth.

"Calm down. Ruby loves you, that is very clear. Do you love her?" Weiss nodded vigorously. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" She asked, looking for reassurance from her sister that today; Weiss will get to marry the love of her life. Without objection from any person. Without the heartbreak that Weiss fears so much, the heartbreak she expects to get out of anything or anyone she learns to love.

"Really." The affirmation allowed Weiss to calm down a little, and mentally stabilize herself.

"I hope I don't cry, it'll ruin the make-up..." Winter just smiled, pulling Weiss into a hug.

* * *

Blake and Yang sat on a bench outside of Ruby's designated changing room, waiting for her to revoke their banishment, and let them back in. It all started when they were trying to help Ruby put her dress on, they ended up getting the huntress partially stuck in it, so then they started trying to get her out of the dress; only getting her more caught up in it. Eventually Ruby yelled at them to get out or neither of them would be attending her wedding.

"Blake? Yang?" The duo shot up from their seats.

"Yeah Ruby?!" They shouted at the same time.

"Good, you're still out there. I just got a text from Nora saying that they need some help unloading the rest of the chairs, tablecloths, and streamers. Since you guys aren't doing anything; I told Nora that you could help out." Blake's cat ears fattened against her head, while Yang just stared aghast at the closed door.

"W-what?! You can't keep me from coming back in there! I'm your sister, it's my job to help!" The blonde sputtered. Silence greeted her words.

"Ruby? Please... I promise I won't help with the dress, but at least let me help pick between those two pair of earrings." She pleaded, lilac eyes staring imploringly at the snow-white door.

"Yang, Nora needs help. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent, we are on a time limit here, if those things don't get unloaded and set up on time... we will have to postpone the wedding."

"Isn't there..."

"No." Blake took Yang's hand, leading her away from the door before another argument broke out, only making Nora wait even longer for her much needed help.

* * *

The wedding march started to play, spreading soothingly over the guests who were seated in rows outside the Schnee manor. Jacques and Viktoria Schnee escorted their daughter down the aisle, to the altar. Then taking their place to the right.

Blake then Winter made their way down the aisle, wearing matching navy blue dresses. Blake stopped behind Weiss, and Winter moved past her; taking her place as Weiss's Maiden of Honor.

Nora then Yang walked down, also wearing the navy blue dresses that Weiss and Ruby picked out. Yang took her place as Ruby's Maiden of Honor, and Nora as bridesmaid.

Then Taiyang and Ruby appeared. Everyone gasped as they laid eyes on Ruby; her splendid dress was replaced by a tuxedo. She held a bouquet of white roses, and moved with a grace rarely seen on her. Ruby stopped in front of Weiss, and her father planted a light kiss onto her forehead. Once he took his seat; the ceremony began.

Ozpin started, saying the few sweet words Weiss and Ruby composed together a few weeks prior. As he did Weiss took in Ruby's outfit breathlessly, the midnight black of the jacket, the pearl white of the button up underneath, what made it so heartwarming was the tie, and the kerchief in her pocket. Each was colored silver and blue. What made that so special was that, that is how Ruby proposed; she went to the finest jeweler in all of Vale, and had him pick the finest, most perfect, and most expensive ring with a blue mineral in it's center and the brightest, purest silver for the ring part of it all. The thought of that night made Weiss's heart jump and flutter. Ruby was stunning, she couldn't have looked better... and as far as Weiss was concerned; the moment when she saw her for the first time that day... couldn't have been better.

"Now for the vows, Miss Schnee?" Weiss nodded, she knew her's by heart.

"Ruby Rose, your name is a fiery red and your eyes are a molten silver. Fitting both terms; you warm my heart, my soul, and make me into the person I was always meant to be. You were the spark that lit up my whole world, the flame in my life... that never went out. My eyes are an icy blue, cold by the word 'icy', and cold by the core. But somehow I'm not known for my glares, or my superior air anymore... I'm known for things I wasn't even aware I had before I met you. Whether it's kindness or generosity... everything people now see in me, is credited to you rightfully. You shape me into a better person, you give me love, and you let me love. So I will love, I will love you Ruby Rose; with all of your cookies, till the end of time, even after I die. I can't make promises for everything, or vows in this case, but I want you to know; if I tell you I will do something... I will do it. And I'll love you, adore you, while I do. I'll go with you wherever you go, on the adventure of marriage, on beowolf hunts... through parenthood. I'll never leave you alone, because I'll never leave you. Those are my vows; those are the things I _can_ promise. The things I _will_ keep. I love you." Ruby was covering her mouth, crying a little out of happiness.

"Miss Rose?" Ruby nodded, sniffling.

"Heh, I don't have anything as profound; but here it goes. When we became partners in the forest... you were my friend. When you said you would be my best teammate ever... you were my BFF. Time went on, and on, and on... and on... and eventually we discovered mutual 'out of friend-zone' feelings, so we started dating. Nothing was official until someone saw us holding hands and yelled the terrifying 'gf' word. It was that moment that we thought two things; one: why not? Two: (and this is what the 'why not' stemmed from) that we loved each other so... why not?! We also realized that, that person didn't mean it in a nice way, so we just repeated back our thoughts 'WHY NOT?!'. I knew I loved you Weiss Schnee, I knew I would never let anything happen to you. I love you, and I too will always go where you go, through any and everything. Because when the world asks me why I would fight for someone who I love even to the cost of my own life... I just answer 'why not'. The world can't argue with that reasoning, and neither could that person who yelled at us! So here I am... always and forever, till and past my death, with you, why not?" Weiss was also rendered to tears by the end of Ruby's vows, sniffling and smiling.

They shakily placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may each kiss the bride!" Amidst the cheers, Ruby and Weiss kissed.

In the wedding reception they danced.

When saying their good-byes they cheered and waved.

And when on the airplane, they started their honeymoon, the very first leg of their eternal marriage.

* * *

 **A/N Whoo! I really stepped out of my comfort zone with that one! Please tell me the vows were Ok! Feel free to give me any ideas you have!**

 **Have a great week!**

 **Ciao**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15 One of Those Days

 **A/N Yo! I'm back! This week is WorldClassHero's idea! Get ready and super excited for some major fluff, and honestly, some kinda cringe worthy scenes. Lol, ENJOY**

* * *

Weiss was taking her time, savoring every bite of her lunch, screw her stupid coworkers. She deserved this break; and delicious turkey sandwich. The SDC's wonderful, sadly necessary, business associates; are being the same... _wonderful_... people... as before. Weiss couldn't believe, at times like this, that she ever agreed to take this stupid managerial position.

Having a pregnant wife can do crazy things to your mind.

Speaking of wives, Weiss's own made that absolutely heavenly turkey sandwich. Just enough of the low-fat mayonnaise, one leaf of perfectly green lettuce, two slices of fluffy white bread, and two flavorful slices of Atlas Deli turkey.

Her scroll rang, the words 'My Ruby' with an adorable picture of the red-head smiling and holding their youngest son, appeared on the screen.

"Hey sweetie, why are you calling?" Ruby's voice came in panicked.

"Weiss! I can't find Jonathan's skateboard!"

"Ruby, calm down it's just a skateboard!" But then Weiss paused before she said anything else, a stray memory coming to her attention. "Isn't it?"

"..."

"Ruby... tell me you didn't bet anything on that skateboard."

"..."

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry! Nightingale said I couldn't find it in a hour, and I said I could, and she said that she _bet_ I couldn't, so I said 'I bet I can'. That betting might've put my favorite cookie jar on the line..."

"..."

"Weiss, I'm sorry!"

"Ruby..."

"I really love that cookie jar!" Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ruby did this once before, and when she did, she promised she would never do it again. The first time, Ruby was forced to sleep on the couch for a week. Not because Weiss was mad at her, but because that is what they bet; if Ruby lost she would sleep on the couch for a week, and if Nightingale lost _she_ would sleep on the couch for a week.

"Just like you love sleeping in our bed?" The manager of the SDC's Global Interactions Department (Or the 'make you GID-y department', as Yang likes to call it.) could feel her anger fizzling away at the stutters coming from the other side of the line.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. It should be in Jonathan's closet, behind all of his clothes, on the shelf." Weiss heard shuffling and several grunting noises.

"THANK YOU WEISSY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE AMAZING!" She chuckled, imagining Ruby's excited face as she held the skateboard up in triumph.

"Thank you Ruby, now quickly show it to Nightingale before your timer runs out."

"Ok! I'll see you when you get home!"

"Yes you will... but before we hang up; where is Jonathan? If he was in the house, he never would have let the two of you bet on his skateboard." Weiss started to pack up her lunch, having just finished her sandwich, but also having plenty of unfinished work to do.

"He's out with he's friends at the bowling alley. Did you know that apparently that's where all the cute girls go now?"

"I think our oldest son has mentioned it before. Did Seth go with him?"

"No, thank Nightingale for that. She told him where all the wanna-be-huntsman-in-training go to train for the Atlas Academy; now Sun's telling me that he can't stop drooling over this one boy, and the kid took notice. Now I'm just waiting to hear if they talk or not, Seth could use a boyfriend." Weiss hmmed, walking out of the breakroom, and into the elevator.

"I love you Ruby, and tell Seth when he gets home to prepare for a talk with me."

" _The_ talk?"

"No Ruby, we gave that to him when he was ten, there's no need to repeat it. It's just _a_ talk."

"I thought that was Jonathan..."

"We gave all of them the talk at ten."

"Really? It doesn't feel like they should be old enough for that... hmm."

"I know."

"Oh well, I love you too Weiss."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye." With a long sigh, Weiss hung up and entered her office, mentally preparing herself for the stack of papers waiting there for her.

 **(Ruby pov)**

"Nightingale! I found his skateboard!" The middle child walks into the room, glaring at the skateboard as if it let Ruby find it.

"Mom told you where to find it, didn't she?" Ruby flushed slightly at the comment, a little miffed that her child didn't think she could have found it on her own. Admittedly; Ruby didn't find it on her own, but that doesn't excuse how insulting the question was.

"That is besides the point! You lose, I win." The white/red-haired girl raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"But I told _you_ to find it, not you and mom. Because then it's not just you." Ruby was about to sputter out a response when Jonathan appeared in the doorway.

"Nightingale; you aren't supposed to be betting things with momma, much less my stuff." The mother sensed that something was wrong immediately, Jonathan usually played along with these things until he felt it was enough. Ruby decided to act like she didn't notice anything.

"So Jonathan... how were the girls?" Ruby internally cringed at how bad she was at this.

"Great momma, they were really great."

"Umm... did any of them talk to you?" Nightingale actually cringed, fleeing the room in a rush to get away from her tactless mother.

"Yes."

"That's... great." Jonathan looked Ruby in the eye, knowing that she knew something was wrong, and waiting for her to ask him outright.

"Alright, fine. What's wrong." The oldest sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's Seth." Ruby's brow furrowed; she was not expecting that to be the problem at all.

"What about him?" Jonathan shifted, looking down at his shoes.

"He's gay." In shock, Ruby walked over to his bed and sat down. "I mean, it's not that specifically, but... I can protect him from girls I know to be players or just jackasses. I can't help him when it comes with boys though; I can't be there for him, in a selfish way... I want to be able to help him with girl problems and stuff like that. Now I can't." The 16 year-old sat down next to Ruby, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey guys!" Seth appeared in the doorway, holding up his scroll. "Guess what, I got his number!" Ruby smiled back at him, while her mind was in a turmoil.

He ran off to his room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"You need to talk to Seth about that Jonathan; I didn't carry the two of you in my womb so you could be separated by his sexuality... but for now, how can I help?" Jonathan smiled.

"Cookies?" Ruby grinned in response, grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs, to the kitchen.

 **(LATER AT DINNER)**

Weiss walked in, exhausted from a days work.

She heard laughing, and the smell of pot roast was in the air. She smiled to herself as she took off her shoes, it looked like it was going to be a good day after all.

Weiss went into the kitchen and saw Ruby, Jonathan, Seth, and Nightingale, all sitting at the kitchen island; enjoying freshly baked cookies.

"Mom!" Seth noticed her first, leaping up and wiping crumbs off his face. Ruby and the rest of them followed suit, trying hopelessly to hide their consumption of sugary sweets. Well, everyone but Nightingale, she sat there, completely innocent of eating any cookies... taking after Weiss in that respect.

"Ruby, I thought I asked you to not make any more cookies for a while? It's too much sugar to just be eating them all the time." Despite Weiss's words; she was amused by the scene before her, and once Ruby sputtered out an explanation, she would 'cave' and allow it this time.

"I-i know! I'm sorry Weiss, it's just that Jonathan was a little upset, so I asked how I could help; and he said 'cookies'! So... we came down here... and made cookies." The GID manger laughed, and pulled Ruby into a short, lips only, kiss.

The rest of the evening went as it normally would; they ate dinner together, played a game, then went to bed. It was just another day in the Schnee-Rose household, and surprisingly normal. Another day with Ruby fixing a day-to-day problem; and Weiss, the main bread-winner, working hard at the frustrating SDC.

Just one of those days.

* * *

 **A/N Please review, and give me any ideas you might have! Have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16 Together Again

 **A/N Sorry for the extremely late post, I had an extra busy schedule, and then I forgot to write down what the idea was, so I had to look back through the reviews and figure it out... anyways; here is another idea of WorldClassHero's. PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! The chapter after this one; is the last one before 'Old Idea' week. ENJOY**

* * *

"Weiss, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ruby called up to her fiancée, who was being much slower than usual.

"No we're not Ruby, you're just antsy, we've been over this!" She yelled down. It's true, Weiss had explained to Ruby many times that when the red-head wanted to leave; she rushed everyone with the excuse that they were 'going to be late'.

Ruby impatiently waited by the door, tapping her foot incessantly. Weiss finally appeared at the top of the stairs with a flowery button up, and skirt.

"You look great..." Ruby sighed, appraising the outfit with her eyes, a smile forming slowly. "Can we go now?" Weiss scoffed, with a playful toss of her hair.

"That's all you can say to me?"

"I said you look great!" Ruby burst indignantly, crossing her arms and looking pleadingly at the chuckling woman on the top of the stairs.

"Ok, Ok. We'll go now." Weiss descended the stairs with the grace that was drilled into her for many years, a sort of bitter-sweet grace, that awed everyone (including Ruby) every time she moved. Weiss took Ruby by the arm, and led her out the door.

They jumped into the car, Ruby at the drivers seat.

The ride to the restaurant took so long to Ruby, she wanted to see Yang and Blake then! 'Ugh, stupid slow cars!'

Finally, after an eternity, they pulled into the parking lot. _Vale Grimm Grill,_ weird name, but memorable. Also, the food is delicious, they can get Weiss to eat a 10oz steak! Of course she complains about her full stomach a lot, but all the same.

Ruby dragged Weiss in by her hand, eagerly bursting through the door. The hostess looked up, startled by the loud and sudden entrance.

"Can I help you?" She asked uncertainty. Just then, Yang burst through the door; dragging Blake behind her that same way Ruby dragged Weiss. The hostess looked utterly frazzled, while Ruby and Yang were staring straight at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"RUBY!"

"YANG!" The sisters each leapt at their half sibling, slamming into each other mid-air, and landing in a heap on the floor. Weiss looked like a very small part of her thought that this was amusing or cute, Blake looked uncomfortable but still amused by the situation, however the hostess looked like she was about to implode with anger and frustration.

Thankfully, for their hungry stomachs, Weiss and Blake noticed this and apologized for their partner alike. Stating that they hadn't seen each other for a long while, and they were each just overly excited to see their sister.

The hostess, or Margaret as her name tag read, seemed to understand and led them to a booth. They went ahead and ordered, already knowing what they wanted.

"So, Ice Queen, you sleeping well?" Blake looked confused, Weiss seemed unaffected, but Ruby hated that memory and was, rightfully so, embarrassed.

"Yaaaang!" The red-head wailed, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey! I'm just looking out for the girl you said 'yes' to!" Now Weiss was intrigued, so Ruby thought that, naturally, if she sidled up to Weiss; it would distract her. She put her plan to action, snuggling up close, and wrapping her arms around Weiss's body. The plan worked. The second Ruby was melted into Weiss's side; the white-haired woman turned to her and started stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead. 'Like magic.' Of course Ruby was grinning, but not only at how her plan was working, but also at the immediate and adoring affection.

Yang rolled her eyes, then grumpily did the same to Blake... who then became a pillow of some kind, as Yang's busty body covered her small one almost completely.

"Ruby, you want to go get a salad?" Weiss asked, and Ruby nodded eagerly, hopping up and walking with Weiss to the salad bar. Ruby being Ruby, there was one thing she didn't consider about this trip to get salads... soon Weiss was done making her's and she went back to the table, while Ruby was still piling toppings on her's, and didn't think anything of Weiss going back to the table. Until she got back. When she did; Yang was deep into the dreaded story, and Weiss was smiling that sly smile she sometimes dons for occasions like this.

"...So, Ruby couldn't figure out how to stop herself from snoring, because the snoring in turn, caused her to drool... until she thought that she could tape her mouth shut! And she did! She got a strip of tape and covered her mouth with it! The best part is; it worked, except instead of snoring... she snorted all night long! Eventually that went away as she trained her mouth to stay shut, but every now and then, she'll give a little snort in her sleep. It's funny as hell!" Weiss laughed, then looked over to see a stunned Ruby.

"How could you..." She whispered out, knowing full well why Weiss would want to know; Ruby'd be intrigued too if she were in that situation, but she had to ask. And of course wheedle a cookie out of all of this.

"I think it's an endearing story... now you're my little Boarbatusk." Yang burst out laughing, while Ruby faked tears... only to start laughing herself.

"Ok... Ice Queen."

"HEY!"

Banter, laughter, all of it was amazing, but the best part was; they were together again. Team RWBY was back, for that one night, and every other night they decide to get back together again. And it felt so good, like a part of them was filled, a hole they hadn't realized was there; was filled up with all the love, and the rest of the team.

* * *

 **A/N Please review, and GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! Have a good week!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17 Dance or Lap Dance?

 **A/N STRQ's idea is here! The next chapter is going to be a chapter for 'Old Idea Week'. ENJOY**

* * *

Ruby shuffled into the loud, crowded party Nora dragged her into. She did _not_ want to be there. Ruby wanted to be at home, or at the workshop, alone. People aren't exactly her forte, so parties are even less so. Why couldn't Nora just take 'no' for an answer?! Just once! Please!

The red-head tried to not touch anyone, but it was useless. Nora had abandoned her in the middle of the crowd to seek out her beloved; Ren, so... Ruby was left being jostled from left to right.

'God I wish Yang was here... she'd be able to get these people to allow me to move freely without the fear of falling over and getting trampled on.'

She made an attempt at going to the punch table (or at least, the table that had drinks on it), making progress with some 'excuse me's and the like. Finally, Ruby made it out of the oppressing crowd... only to be knocked over two steps into her freedom. A liquid was poured all over her, and she fell with an 'oof!'.

"Hey, watch where you're going bitch!" Whoever it was, yelled, getting away before Ruby could look up and see their face. Ruby had her eyes closed, really not wanting to look at the state of her favorite rose t-shirt. She finally opened her eyes after a couple moments, and saw the brown mess running down her shirt. Ruby let out a sigh. Then she looked up, and met striking blue eyes. The face was pale, and... she (as Ruby noticed by the pony tail) had log white hair that flowed down her back. The woman was about Ruby's age, 17 or 18, maybe older. She was also beautiful, and her outfit did wonders to make sure _everyone_ knew that. 'A blue t-shirt, a white leather jacket, white skinny jeans with fashionable frays at the knees, and blue sneakers. It compliments every part of her, even her curves...'

Ruby jolted out of her appraising thoughts when the woman chuckled, raising an eyebrow to show that she knew Ruby had been staring at her body.

"Weiss Schnee, just thought you should know my name if you were going to stare at me like that." Weiss said with a smirk, Ruby blushed considerably at the comment, and took the hand that was outstretched to help her up. Weiss pulled her up, but didn't let go of Ruby's hand.

"I gave you my name, now give me yours."

"R-ruby Rose, nice to m-meet you." She stuttered out, Ruby could feel Weiss's body heat radiating off of her. Weiss apparently thought this was cute, or something was cute and or funny, because she let out a light laugh. Then Weiss leaned in close, putting her nose in Ruby's hair, then her neck. The warmth of Weiss's breath sent shivers down Ruby's spine, and she blushed harder at all of the sensations she was feeling.

"Is it a coincidence that you use rose shampoo and perfume?" The question seemed genuine, but Weiss looked smug about something, so Ruby decided to be cautious.

"Umm... well, yes. I-i just like roses a lot." Not exactly 'cautious', but at least nothing bad can come out of that response. Weiss nodded then, because she was still holding Ruby's hand, started leading her away.

"Well, girl who's name is as red as her outfit, favorite flower, and favorite smell; let me help you with that shirt." Ruby could think of one way Weiss could help her with her shirt, but she immediately pushed that thought away with the worst blush ever to be seen by the human race.

Weiss dragged Ruby into the bathroom, letting go of Ruby's hand to grab a couple paper towels, and then back the red-head against a wall while she dabbed at the stain. Ruby thought Weiss looked beautiful like that, a slight determined look in her eye; like she was going to do whatever it took to get the stain out of Ruby's shirt.

"You come to parties often?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

"No, I don't really like parties, they're too crowded." Weiss nodded.

"You're a loner?"

"Nah, I just like people in much smaller groups. You?" She surprised herself by asking Weiss the question back, but Ruby _was_ curious. Weiss stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"I don't know, I do know I've never had a problem around people though. Many have called me 'the life of the party'." The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence. Ruby's mind started to wander to Weiss's hand; which was still on Ruby's abdomen. Suddenly, Weiss turned, and took the few steps to place the used paper towels into the garbage can. Then she turned back around, took Ruby's hand once more (normally Ruby wouldn't have let someone touch her this much... but Weiss was different), and led her to just outside the bathroom door.

"Dance or lap dance?" Weiss asked, looking Ruby dead in the eye. The red-head was confused.

"W-what?"

"Dance or lap dance?" Weiss repeated, slower this time. 'Does she mean...'

"Essentially, do you want me to touch you like this..." Weiss boldly placed each of her hands on Ruby's waist, then trailed them down to her hips, her ass (which she playfully squeezed), her thighs, and back up again. Her movements seductive, and slow. "Or like this..." She whispered into Ruby's ear, and started lightly grinding on her leg. A few seconds later, Weiss stopped, giving Ruby a mischievous smile.

"I... uh... umm... hmm... I... heh..." Ruby said, her eyes wide and her mind racing.

"So lap dan..."

"Dance!" Ruby squealed before Weiss could finish that statement. Yes, it felt very good having Weiss grind on her, but Ruby knew her gay meter would explode if she let that happen for longer than 5 seconds.

Weiss grinned, leading Ruby out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor.

They danced for a long time, taking breaks occasionally to drink liquids that burned Ruby's throat, though she never really noticed; Weiss's very presence enough to make Ruby feel reckless and alive, more alive than she has ever felt before.

...

Ruby woke up in bed, with a horrible headache. She stretched, and looked at her phone, blinking at the light from it's screen. She saw a message.

 _"There's a party tomorrow night, wanna come?"_ It was from 'Weiss' The memories of Weiss Schnee came back to Ruby vividly. She grinned, typing out her response.

 _"Tomorrow night can't come fast enough."_

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you thought, and I'll see with another chapter for 'Old Idea Week' soon!**

 **Ciao**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18 Not Just

 **A/N Hola! Take pleasure in Villian84's idea! You can GIVE ME ANY IDEA YOU HAVE now, because this is the 'Old Idea Week's... idea. Lmao ENJOY**

* * *

The last battle; it feels like the last everything to Ruby Rose. She has never given up and she never will, but all of that never giving up doesn't come without fear. An aching, gnawing fear that this might be her last day... that she might take her teammates... her friends... her mentor... her uncle... and her girlfriend straight into death's other world with her. Ruby wishes to say goodbye to her father; the brave Taiyang Xiao Long. She wishes to be the Maiden of Honor at her sister's wedding. To be the wife of Weiss Schnee, maybe change the former heiress's name, or change her own. And as silly as it sounds; she wants so badly, to eat one last chocolate chip cookie.

Ruby stares at the lair of Salem, the place where all their other struggles will seem like cutting cake, or pouring milk into a glass.

 _Grrrr..._

Maybe food isn't the best thing to think about when you've barely had anything to eat in days, and your stomach is growing impatient with you. Especially cookies, those are so...

"Ruby?" The red-head whipped around.

"Ahh! Weiss!" Ruby shouted, Weiss moved elegantly towards Ruby, even in the dirty, grimm pool/grimm infested lands; the Schnee still manages to maintain her balance and grace.

"What are you doing?" With Weiss by her side; Ruby looked back at the towering castle, her previous thoughts coming back to her.

"Thinking about... so many things. Dad, the team, the rest of JNPR, Miss Calavera, Uncle Qrow... and you. Also cookies, which really ins't helping my stomach right now." Both of them chuckled, and Weiss laid a gentle hand on the small of Ruby's back. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Ruby..."

"We're walking into a castle made for death, Weiss. There's no way blood won't be spilt; on both sides. I-i'm just afraid..." Weiss pulled Ruby around to face her, and cupped the red-head's cheek with her pale hand.

"As you should be, dolt. But one thing that has kept this team going; is you. So don't go doubting yourself when your team believes in you... when I believe in you. We'll get through this together, I promise." Ruby leaned her head into Weiss's palm, she felt some tears well up at what Weiss said. Could she really do this? Could she lead her team into this battle, and to victory?

"Y-you know, I knew you were special the day I met you... even if I did explode, and you yelled at me. I just knew... you had a look in your eye that said you were determined, that nothing would get in your way. Heh, I guess that's why I tried so hard to be your friend. Friend... Weiss Schnee... how the hell did I get the honor of being your girlfriend?" The blue eyes flashed, in an almost playful way, yet a slight faraway look came to them because of Ruby's words.

"That's right, my girlfriend... not the girl of lesbian pornstar 'Blacky' over there." Ruby choked on the laughter that was trying to escape her mouth.

"Yang calls her Blacky?!" She gasped out after her coughing fit had run it's course. Weiss blushed a slight shade of pink, and covered Ruby's mouth.

"Well... they aren't the quietest of people." When Ruby proceeded to burst into more laughter, pulling away from the hand that was muffling it, Weiss face turned a bit pinker. She hadn't exactly meant to make that comment in the first place, so the red-head's reaction only served to embarrass Weiss.

"I-i need to t-talk to Yang a-and... Blacky!" Ruby attempted to walk off, but was stumbling as she clutched her stomach and guffawed. Weiss strolled over to Ruby and covered her mouth again, but this time with a glyph. Ruby's face went red as Weiss left the glyph over her mouth. Then, she finally let it disappear, allowing Ruby to breathe (apparently it had been covering her nose too...). She flopped backwards, and stared up at the blue eyes which were watching her every move.

"Weiss..." Ruby pitifully moaned, turning on her puppy dog eyes. The former heiress went down on one knee next to Ruby, meeting her gaze levelly. "Yang teases me all the time... why can't I tease her about the horrible nickname she gave Blake?" Weiss couldn't help but smile.

"Because it would be rude... and you haven't given me a nickname yet." Ruby's face became only recognizable as a tomato.

"I-i ummm... huh... o-ooooohhh... r-right." Ruby noticed that faraway look again, and saw the smile fade from the white-haired girl's lips.

"I didn't like you from the moment we met, or even think you were special, I couldn't. But if there's one thing you taught me; it was that you _are_ special, and that I love you." The sound of a tent crashing ruined the moment slightly, little notes of laughter could also be heard, but Ruby let her mind focus on what Weiss had just said. And how it meant everything to her.

"I love you too." She said as she sat up, slowly they both leaned forward, their eyes never broke the gaze they were holding. They kissed. It wasn't a long moment, and wasn't exactly full of passion either, but through it the red and white pair could still feel their love for each other. Honestly, through thick and thin, easy and hard, good and bad; that's all that matters anymore.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading this set of one-shot, short stories and come back again! ANY IDEA IS WELCOME! Have a good week.**

 **Ciao**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19 A Kiss With a Side of Salt

 **A/N Sorry it's a few days late, I have my nephew over, so it's been a bit of a struggle to get the editing done. Please find entertainment in ItsJustAFalconThing's idea! Let me know what you think in a review, ENJOY**

* * *

Ruby trudged through the last bit of desert outside of Vacuo, exhausted and ready to leave the cursed heat. She had taken up a solo hunt against a small pack of beowolves that resided a couple of miles outside of Vacuo, and seen as a minimal threat to the people on the outskirts of the kingdom. It had taken her a week to track down the pack once she was dropped of at the spot where they were last seen, when Ruby did find them; they were an easy dispatch. Very disappointing for the hard work she put into the mission, not to mention how one of the beowolves got to her scroll; damaging it so she couldn't call to get a flight back to Vacuo. This left her to _walk_ back, also know as; not fun.

...

Weiss glanced at her scroll for the millionth time; hoping to see a message from Vacuo's authorities that Ruby had sent for an airship and was on her way home. It was their anniversary that day, and Weiss would be damned if Ruby missed it, even if she had to go to the deserts of Vacuo herself.

Once seeing that there was no message; she looked at the scroll's clock. _9:05 am_

Ruby still had less than 15 hours to get her ass over to Weiss before she would miss the day completely. Weiss took a sip of her black coffee, and turned to stare at the front door of their house, just as she had been doing for the last week.

...

Ruby sighed contentedly, she had managed to get a ride to Vacuo's center, where she would inform the authorities that her mission was completed, and then take the next airship to her beautiful wife; Weiss Rose-Schnee, and her son Jonathan.

Her ride happened to be an old friend; Velvet Scarlatina. And Velvet (as she had timidly explained when Ruby first joined her) was visiting Coco, who stayed in Vacuo after getting her license at Shade. The bunny faunus hadn't changed much, except she seemed to be a bit more confident than when she was at Beacon. Which isn't exactly a surprise... she did go to Shade after all, the Academy known for it's many fights. Yeah, that didn't really surprise Ruby at all. What did surprise her is that Coco stayed in Vacuo, she never seemed like the type to fit in at such a place.

Besides the confidence of course.

Velvet pulled up to the large (for Vacuo) building that Ruby was to enter.

"Here we are, it was good seeing you again Ruby." She smiled at the red-head, a small sincere smile. Ruby returned it, but much wider, and with gratitude.

"It was good seeing you too Velvet. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

They said their goodbyes, and Ruby jumped out of the car. The heat made itself known immediately as she started up the little walkway to the door. Ruby couldn't wait to get on the airship, to see Weiss... it was going to be a good day.

...

If Ruby misses this day, it will be the worst day ever. It's their anniversary! The second one! Weiss even got Blake to watch Jonathan, the cute boy Weiss slaved over Ruby for, while the red-head (who is less than 14 hours away from missing their anniversary) was pregnant!

 _Buzz_

Weiss snatched up her scroll, leaping out of her chair with an uncharacteristic _'_ _whoop',_ and then very happily rereading the short message that said Ruby was on her way. The former heiress flew about the house, cleaning everything even though everything was already clean.

'Alright, I have all the ingredients for dinner, the bedroom is clean, the bathroom is clean, the kitchen is clean, and the living room is clean (except for Ruby's favorite blankets, which are laid neatly on the back of the couch). Now I just need to get ready.'

...

 _Ruby opens the door to her house, grinning until she sees the state it's in. The floor has garbage piled high, the wallpaper is peeling, the ceiling is covered in mildew, and a horrible stench took the place of much needed air. But none of this catches Ruby's attention, not fully, what did was a trail of vibrant red blood leading to the hallway._

 _She followed it..._

 _The flickering lights made it hard, at times, to see, but Ruby continued to follow the blood. She started to feel sick, the hallway was growing longer and longer, and every time the lights flickered out; Ruby thought she saw Weiss hanging from the ceiling by a rope, or Jonathan with a knife sticking out of his chest. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she stumbled along the darkening hallway, the shadowy flashes were growing more and more distinct, the blood now seemed to be mingled with gore. The blood wasn't just on the floor anymore, the 'trail' extended itself onto the walls and the ceiling, where pieces of gut and drops of blood splattered down onto and in front of Ruby._

 _She let out a blood curdling scream when Weiss's head fell at her feet. It was mangled, the skin torn up and hanging off the exposed bone in places... but the slash marks were clear. Grimm._

 _On cue; a roar ripped through the air and a beowolf came charging down the hallway. It was covered in blood, and it's jaws were open wide. Ruby tried to draw Crescent Rose but she didn't have her, there was nowhere to run; the beowolf was mere feet away now and barreling closer, but Ruby couldn't move her legs. A bloody paw with claws the size of Ruby's hand; swung back, Ruby watched as it then started getting closer, time was in slow motion. Five inches, four inches, three inches, two inches, one inch..._

Ruby jolted awake from her nightmare, looking around the small airship while trying to catch her breath back. There wasn't anyone else but her, and the pilot.

She settled back down, looking out her window at the beautiful scenery.

'Weiss is fine, everything's fine.' Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself. 'You'll arrive home, get a kiss, some dinner, and maybe watch a movie with her and Jonathan. Just a normal evening.'

...

This isn't just some normal evening, this evening is one-of-a-kind. Everything has to be perfect, it will be the perfect moment when Ruby walks in through the door and sweeps me up into a loving kiss. She's probably going to have a present in her hands, or hidden in the attic. They'll eat dinner, talk about Ruby's hunt... have some fun.

Weiss sits down and waits for the timer for dinner to go off, while messaging Blake about Jonathan.

Suddenly Weiss hears the front door slamming shut. She jumps out of her chair, and grabs a kitchen knife that happens to be nearby. Weiss creeps around the corner...

"Ahh! Weiss what are you doing?!"

"Ruby?!"

...

They stare at each other for a second, before Ruby bursts out laughing.

"You actually thought I was a burglar?!"

"Yes! You were supposed to tell me when you were almost here." Ruby sobered up and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, I guess I forgot." She looked around, saw the blankets on the back of the couch, how clean everything was, and smelt whatever deliciousness was cooking. "It's good to be back." Weiss gave Ruby a weird look, and the red-head looked right back, confused.

"Well?" Now she was doubly confused.

"Well what?"

"Ahem!" Weiss gestured around room, looked slightly frustrated.

"It looks good."

"Ruby!"

"What?!" The timer went off, so with an icy scowl; Weiss turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen. Ruby followed slowly, racking her brain for what Weiss could possibly want her to notice. She was dressed nicely in a navy blue, low v-neck dress, and looked utterly gorgeous... but for what?

Ruby sat down at the kitchen island, looking at Weiss stir whatever was simmering in a pot, then her eyes flicked absentmindedly to the calendar. Under that day's date it read:

 _'Anniversary'_

Ruby looked back at Weiss. Her head whipped back around to stare at the words written in Weiss's neat handwriting, suddenly she remembered.

"It's our anniversary?! Why didn't you tell me?! I have your present hidden in the attic!" Weiss ignored Ruby, but now she had a small smile on her face, if not a begrudging one.

"Dolt..."

Ruby raced up to the attic to get the present, then raced back down to pin Weiss against the counter and give her a _long_ kiss.

"That's not allowed..."

"You know you loved it."

"Maybe... but maybe not." Ruby pulled a pouty face.

"Why not?" She whined in a fake sad voice.

Weiss just hummed and tried to move past Ruby, the key word being 'tried'. When the former heiress attempted her escape, Ruby only smashed harder against her; keeping Weiss right where she was. At first Weiss was shocked at this... until she saw the mischievous look in Ruby's eye, then she blushed a deep red.

"Please tell me... I want to know." The red-head whispered, dangerously close to Weiss's face.

Few words were exchanged the rest of the night, and the dinner was forgotten completely until the fire alarm started going off. But the next morning; both would have said that it was an amazing anniversary.

* * *

 **A/N Please give me any ideas you have! Have a great week!**

 **Ciao**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20 Remember Beacon?

 **A/N Hello my sweeties! I have come to realize the hard way that this story's updates are most likely going to be a little erratic from now on, just because I'm doing Taught Love at the same time. Also, I'm working on a gen:LOCK one-shot for WorthChasing (don't judge XD). Here's snoopykid's idea! ENJOY**

* * *

Weiss holds the unconscious Ruby in her arms, stroking the red and black hair absentmindedly.

"She still asleep?" Weiss looks up at Yang, who is leaning on the door frame of the room that has been designated as Ruby's the past couple of day's she's been unconscious.

"Yeah."

"Like after Beacon..." The blonde says musingly.

"Huh?" Yang walks in and sits on the bed next to Weiss.

"After the Fall of Beacon, when Ruby used her silver eyes for the first time, she was like this for... a while. It drains a lot out of her to use her powers. It was hard for me, I had just lost Blake, you, my arm, and then Ruby wasn't waking up so I thought I was going to lose her too. You know she doesn't even really remember using her silver eyes after Pyhrra died?"

"No, I didn't. She can specifically remember using her eyes?"

"I don't know, but she said it was like she just completely blanked." They both looked at Ruby, each in their own thoughts.

"I wish she would just hurry and wake up..."

"You like her, don't you?" Weiss looked up at Yang briefly, before turning her gaze back to the girl who's head was in her lap.

"I do."

"Romantically?" Weiss sighed.

"Yes."

Yang chuckled softly, and ran a hand across her unruly blonde hair.

"Well now, I guess I can't call you Ice Queen anymore, now can I?" Weiss didn't answer, she just tucked a lock of black and red hair behind Ruby's ear, and watched as the leader's chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

"Well, what was it?"

"Huh?" Weiss said, looking up at Yang in confusion.

"What made you fall for my lil' sis?" For what wasn't going to be the last time; Weiss looked down at Ruby again, reminiscing.

"I basically wanted nothing to do with Ruby the first time I met her, even later than that, I hated how carefree she seemed, and how she wasn't taking being at Beacon as seriously as I felt she should. But then I realized she wasn't carefree, I saw that she felt so much pressure, but just chose to not let it get to her. Funnily enough, that made angry, then it made me sad, then... I just wanted to be like her; to be able to see the bright side instead of dwelling on the dark. It all started there I guess, admiring her, wanting to be more like her, and slowly needing to be around her. She made me feel comfortable, and more like myself. The dolt was also so persistent in trying to hang out with me; who could help but have her grow on you?"

"You couldn't, obviously." Yang laughed, making Weiss blush a little at the realization that she had just rambled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with the only sounds coming from outside of the room, which just so happened to be very sound sounds of Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Oscar playing a board game. If Weiss listened closely, she could tell what Nora was yelling.

"You're going down Oz boy! Ren and I have THE NEVERMORE!" Then Maria entered the battle.

"Will you stop that yelling?! A poor old lady is trying to relax with a book, but you just keep get louder and louder!"

"You're on his side!" The over-energetic girl yelled back.

"I'm on nobody's side but my book's!"

"Ladies, please." It seemed to me Qrow's turn to try and calm things down.

After that the yelling became indistinct, but crashing noises were loud and clear. Weiss and Yang looked at each other, and something occurred to Weiss to ask.

"Do you think I have a chance?" The sister smiled.

"When Ruby wakes up, which she will, I'd say you do." They both tucked the leader back into her bed, and left to see what damage was inflicted on the house in Mantle they rented.

When they left; Ruby opened her eyes, and smiled widely. She certainly did have a chance.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry it was so short, this was actually a hard chapter to write! GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! Have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21 Just a Peek

 **A/N Yo! Here is Enigma0434's idea! The next chapter is for 'Old Idea Week'! (Sorry this one is a little late) ENJOY**

* * *

Weiss sat at the desk, doing her work for Professor Port. It was grueling; trying to read up on everything the rambling man forgot to mention, then having to write five page papers on it, and when you turn it in; hoping against all odds that you actually wrote the paper on the subject Professor Port wanted you too. This time though; Weiss was having immense difficulty in concentrating, despite her fear of a bad grade.

There was this little box, about the size of a large book, that Ruby kept under the desk Weiss was currently sitting at. She could feel it against her toes if she just moved her foot forward, not even an inch.

The red-head had been so secretive about this wooden container. And the constant reminder from Ruby to not touch it; piqued Weiss's curiosity ten fold than if Ruby had only said to not touch it once.

She growled as her toe hit the box for the twentieth time, making a dull _thump_. The irritation made Weiss want to tap her foot, but every time she did; it would touch Ruby's oh-so special box. Thankfully no one but her was in the room, so Weiss could suffer loudly at the inconvenience of having to feel/hear something she wasn't even allowed to touch. _Thump_. The sound reverberated in Weiss's mind, giving her one bitch of a head-ache.

Weiss tried to write more in the paragraph she was on, but - _thump._ Her aggravation was only allowing this to be a constant incident, as the sound from the offending container was more than the poor woman could bear.

Finally; she broke.

She pushed her chair back and practically leaped at the box, carrying it over to her bed. It was plain, but still nice looking as the wood was smooth and polished. The lid was a sliding on, and Weiss placed her finger tips in a small groove, then proceeded to slip the lid off.

What she saw shocked her, to be very under-exaggerating and almost nonchalant about the matter.

It was several magazines, with naked girls. Not just any girls; _white-haired, pale girls_.

Each and every cover had a girl who - at least seemed to - look like Weiss. Funnily enough, what was obviously doing the trick for Ruby; was starting to make Weiss herself a little heated, and also embarrassed as the heat spread.

'Ruby... likes me? Or does she just like people who _look_ like me? I can't believe this is happening, what am I going to do?! Should I talk to her about it? Actually, I probably should do that; talk to her and figure this out. But how? How the hell can I look at my strawberry and cookie-loving leader in the eye, while asking her if she likes me because of the - compromising magazines I found in the box she told me to not look in?! This is a fucking mess...'

The sounds of a door opening, a gasp, and something clattering to the floor made Weiss jump and look up at... Ruby.

Ruby stood frozen at the scene before her; the magazines were scattered around Weiss, the wooden box discarded behind her, and the heiress herself looking flustered with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"Weiss... I-i..."

Guilt raked Weiss's stomach when she saw the fear in Ruby's eyes, she had just looked at something Ruby held in confidence for Weiss to not do, and now Ruby looked to be paying the price for it. An unknown force took the reins in Weiss's mind, and words spilt out of her mouth, "Ruby, I'm sorry for looking at your box, I just got so frustrated with it sitting at my feet under the desk. That's no excuse though, and I won't say anything about what I found. If you're not ready, I respect that, but please forgive me; I'm so-so-so-so-so-so sorry!"

Ruby didn't seem to hear the apology, as she stuttered out her own words of regret, "Weiss! I'm so sorry! I really like you, but if you don't like me back - that's fine. Just please say you'll forgive me for having those magazines! I promise I haven't been stalking you or anything weird like that! So please, please, please, _please_ forgive me!"

They both stared at each other in shock for a minute, until it dawned on each of them what had just happened.

"You're sorry?" The heiress whispered out, stunned.

"I-i mean, yeah. _You're_ sorry?" Ruby asked, shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Of course, I snooped into your private box, and made you admit something you're not ready too."

"Something I'm not ready too...? Weiss, I've been openly pan all my life, I was just afraid to tell you how I felt."

"Oh..." Weiss said shortly, processing what Ruby had just told her.

"Yeah..." Ruby walked over to sit sit next to Weiss on the bed, where she grabbed the heiress's hands, and held them. Weiss offered no resistance to the affectionate gesture, and gazed into Ruby's kind silver eyes.

"You know, I liked you the second I met you, I just didn't know it yet. But, living here with you, and having you be such an amazing teammate - it didn't take long for me to figure it out. You're so beautiful, you're smart, you're the best singer I have ever heard..."

"You obviously haven't heard very many singers then." Weiss interrupted with a chuckle.

"You're the best of the best, Weiss. But you know what made me really like you? Your strength, your kindness - when you open up, and the way you never give up; on anything. I just..."

Weiss interrupted again, "Ruby, will you be my girlfriend?"

"W-what?" The now very shocked Ruby asked.

"Since you won't let me get a word in edgewise to tell you how amazing I think _you_ are; will you be my girlfriend? That is what you were getting at wasn't it?"

"W-well, yes, but..."

"But what? Will you or won't you?"

"Of course I will!"

"Great! Now we're officially dating; I will buy all the dinners."

Ruby recovered fast enough to catch that, "Oh no you don't! I am buying at least half of them!"

"No way, I the more eligible to buy them!"

"Eligible? I have money too you know!"

"Besides the point, I've already said that I will pay for all of them."

"That's beside the point, you have no right to decide that."

"Ruby, I will buy dinner."

"Weiss, I will buy dinner."

"What's this about dinner?" Ruby and Weiss both jumped at the sound of Yang's voice, who was now standing in the middle of the room; staring at the magazines on the floor.

Ruby started stuttering out an explanation, while Weiss stood, and left the room; red-faced.

* * *

 **A/N I'll have another chapter for Old Idea Week up sometime soon, but no promises. Have an amazing week and pls leave me a review!**

 **Ciao**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22 Like a Puzzle

 **A/N So, I want to thank you guys with all of my heart for the support I have been getting, even when my writing is sub-par at best. I've lost a lot of confidence in the last week, and just reading back over all of the kind, and touching reviews I have gotten has really helped a lot. It means so much to me, more than I could possibly convey in words. I know most people don't read the A/Ns, but I wanted to at least tell all my dudes and dudettes out there how amazing they are, and how I love you guys so much.**

 **A lot of people say that the RWBY fandom is toxic, but they're just meeting the wrong people, because all I have found here is love and support when I needed it the most. I have met my best friend KitzBlitz (who has a super cool Seamonkey fanfiction), ItsJustAFalconThing, UniverseClassLegend, Anon (probably more than one person, but idc lol), Villian84, Shadowhell1992, CrimsonKnightly, STRQ, and so many others that I can't possibly list all of them.**

 **So thank you, thank you, and thank you. Now therandompers's idea for 'Old Idea Week', please ENJOY**

* * *

Ruby Rose is the daughter of Summer Rose - the legendary huntress, and Taiyang Xiao Long - the legendary hunter. Fighting ran in the family; Ruby's older sister, Yang, is going to become a huntress, her uncle Qrow became a hunter, plus many grandparents etc that fought the creatures of grimm as well. And now the youngest was following in the footsteps of her entire family.

It was a noble legacy to uphold, but the red-head believed she could do it. She was a Rose after all, many trembled at her family's name because of it's power and Lien. Nothing could, or would, stand in her way.

...

Weiss Schnee is the daughter of Willow Schnee and Jacques Schnee, her father the only one with any notable title; leader of the SDC (Schnee Dust Company). Jacques kicked Weiss's mother out of the house along with Winter, when Willow was pregnant with a baby girl who would later be found dead from a miscarriage, and Weiss was only a toddler. Yet Whitley got to stay, and claim the title of heir, since he was just as cruel as his father.

Winter managed to join the Atlas Military, but was never able to go very high in rank.

Weiss, however, strived to become a huntress. The fact that she had nothing to her name, meant nothing in of itself. Money be damned. Weiss wanted to make the world a better place, by being better than her male parent, and by wiping his animal versions from the face of Remnant.

...

Weiss walked through the courtyard, not really paying attention to where she was going, but mostly on trying to recite the four governments and how they work in relation with the people.

"Let's see, Vacuo's government has seven delegated members to form a council - oof!" Suddenly Weiss found herself on the ground with an angry red-head standing over her. 'A nice time to be distracted.'

"What in the world? I hope you are better at fighting than walking through a practically empty courtyard! Why don't you watch where you're going?" The girl said in a voice too calm to match her flashing silver eyes...

'Oh shit.' Weiss recognized the girl when she saw her eyes; she was _Ruby fucking Rose._ Immediately, Weiss scrambled to stand up and apologize, "I'm so sorry, I was just distracted and-" She had no time to finish because Ruby interrupted.

"And so you missed the girl with two _bright red_ suitcases, a box box full of dust bullets - which you have spilt all over the ground, and two men helping her take her stuff into the Academy? Tssk, this is not looking good for you." Ruby's delivery was calm, so was her demeanor; it was only her words and eyes that betrayed any of her anger and displeasure. But Weiss was becoming increasingly irritated with the noble girl's ranting.

"I said I was sorry, I can help you pick them up."

"I don't need your useless help, you're nothing but a thorn in my side at this point."

That was the last straw.

"Why are you being such a brat?! If you don't want my help, then fine! But don't act like you're better than me because you can't control your temper!" Weiss watched the anger spread from the girl's eyes, to her expression.

"Do you know who I am?!"

Their argument was broken up when a girl dressed in black and white, with a midnight colored bow atop her head, stepped next to Weiss and spoke, "Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Both parents graduated here, at Beacon, and became world renowned killers of grimm. A family known for it's power and skill."

"Finally, some true recognition." Ruby said with a spark of pride in her eyes and voice.

But the girl wasn't done there, "But a family also known for Taiyang's scandal, cheating on Raven Branwen with Summer Rose - an affair that lead to your birth."

Weiss felt sorry for Ruby for a second, it hurt to see the anger and shame cover her face, before she swirled into a ball of red that gathered all of the spilt bullets, returned to a normal speed, and stomped away with the men carrying the two large, red suit cases, and her holding the small box. She didn't get far though before sneezing a small crater into the ground from the fire dust in her bullets, when she saw the girl with the bow and Weiss chuckling at the scene; she held up her middle finger and continued to storm off.

Weiss sighed in relief, "Uh, thanks! I'm Weiss by the... way-" The girl was already walking away when Weiss turned to introduce herself, so the abandoned daughter of Jacques Schnee walked dejectedly towards the direction she hoped led to auditorium where Professor Ozpin would give his welcome speech.

...

Ruby was trying to explain to her sister, who left her just before the incident, what happened and how she ended up sneezing a crater into the ground. It was useless - until Ruby caught sight of the albino who had run into her.

"C'mon, she's right there."

The girl looked lost, standing awkwardly by herself, but her expression turned a little scared when Ruby and Yang stood in front of her.

"See? This is the girl that bumped into me, made me spill my dust bullets, insulted our father, and laughed when the unsettled fire dust got into my nose and made me sneeze a crater into the ground."

"I did not insult your father, the other-"

"Shut up." Yang growled, interrupting the skinny, white-haired girl. "What's your name?"

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss squeaked, looking terrified of Ruby's blonde brute of a sister.

"Well, Weiss, do you know anything about dust?" Yang queried solemnly.

"Y-yes, I do. But I just want to start over, can't we be friends?"

Ruby laughed, "Sure, we could go shopping, paint each other's nails, and talk about - tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." She gestured her head back towards the boy who had vomited on the airship that had taken Yang and Ruby to school. The red-head internally cringed at how the boy - Jaune, she believed his name was - actually tried running a hand through his hair when he thought they were saying nice things about him.

"Really?!" The Schnee asked excitedly.

"No." Yang and Ruby said in unison, walking away.

'Schnee,' Ruby mulled over the name. 'Schnee - where the hell have I heard that name before? Schnee, Schnee... wait! Schnee as in, the SDC?! That nitwit could be the daughter of one of the most powerful people in Remnant?! Impossible, she's not even on the media or in any of the latest news articles regarding Jacques Schnee and his son Whitley. But... Willow did run away years ago, the news said she took their small toddler with her, could that be Weiss? I doubt it... but then again; she does _look_ like a Schnee. No, no. I did not just insult the daughter of Jacques Schnee.'

Ruby kept telling herself this, but after quickly looking up the name of the toddler; she found that she had, indeed, just insulted the rightful heir to the SDC.

...

Weiss sighed deeply, listening in on the conversation that was currently being held between Ruby's scary sister Yang, and the raven-haired girl who revealed herself to be Blake.

"I like your bow!" The blonde said, way too excitedly.

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your - pajamas!"

"Right."

The silence that ensued was almost as painful as the conversation.

"It's a nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book - which I will continue to read - as soon as you leave."

Weiss wanted to laugh, but she was too overcome with secondhand embarrassment. She opened her eyes to see Ruby walking up to the both of them.

"What's your book about?"

"Huh?" Blake looked up, confused.

"I heard you and my sister talking, and I became curious as to what your book was about."

"A man who has two souls which are fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, lovely..." Yang muttered, watching Ruby interact with the girl she had, had so much trouble talking to.

Ruby approvingly nodded at Blake. "I like books, the ones with heroes and monsters, they're part of the reason I want to be a huntress."

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Weiss found herself listening intently for the answer.

"I'm hoping we all will, as a kid, I always wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves, to be like the heroes in the books."

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately, the world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, I guess that's why it's our job to make the world a better place."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang shouted whilst launching herself at Ruby and wrapping her in a hug. The red themed girl, in response, punched Yang in the face. They ended up fighting in the middle of the room, and Weiss couldn't help but feel very worried as she watch Yang get in a few solid punches. Against her dignity's pleas; Weiss stood and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked timidly.

Ruby and Yang froze, with Ruby holding Yang's foot, and the blonde waving her arms in the air to keep balance. "You again!" The sisters voiced at the same time when the Rose sibling let go of Yang's foot.

"I-i was just wondering what was going on, I saw you fighting and-"

"Whatever, we can't do this now, people are trying to sleep." Ruby said, not so discreetly eye-judging Weiss's faded blue nightgown.

Weiss sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, so now you're on my side!" Ruby exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

"I was always on your side!" Weiss lost patience when she caught Ruby flipping her off. "What's your problem?!"

"You're a hazard to my health."

"How-" Weiss was cut off for the millionth time that day when Blake blew the candle, which had been lighting the area up, out.

...

'That stupid Schnee, why the hell does she get under my skin like that?!' Ruby wondered, exasperated, before falling asleep.

...

'Idiot Rose, why does she always have to be such a bitch?! I have only tried to be nice!' Weiss thought, then fell fast asleep.

If you had told either one of them that four months later they would be dating; they would have laughed in your face and called you crazy - but the fact remains. Ruby: closed, slightly stuck-up, strict, and defiant. Weiss: semi open, kind, optimistic, and pure.

Sometimes opposites _can_ attract, and the red/white pair are a perfect example of that.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you thought in a review, and GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! Have an amazing week!**

 **Ciao**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23 The Mothers

 **A/N I lied, I'm sorry - life happened... and so did Bumblebee fanfiction. That happened too. It's not that late though, is it? Also, this will be pitifully short since my writers block has been kicking my ass lately. In any case, I'm sorry, and here's Shadowhell1992's idea ENJOY**

 **P.S Please read the ending A/N as there will be an important announcement regarding updates, and the continuing of this story.**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked nervously down the sidewalk, their steps quick as they hurried to the diner their presence was desperately needed at.

It was evening, the light was dimming but the sun was almost directly in front of them - causing shadows to erupt behind the couple as they walked side-by-side.

The doorway they had been searching for appeared, and they entered briskly. It was warm inside, a pleasant contrast to the chilly air outside, and the color scheme of red and beige added to a vague homey feel - which floated in the air around them.

Both pairs of eyes landed on the two woman they looking for instantly, as they were a large quantity of the people in the restaurant. Their feet carried them to the table, and stopped abruptly in front of the two - mothers.

"Hello, Weiss. Ruby Rose. Aren't you two going to sit?" Weiss's mother, Willow, asked calmly.

Ruby went pale. "Hi! Yes!" The red-head leaped into the booth opposite Willow and her own mother; Summer. Weiss followed, but slower, and with a practiced dignity and elegance that had been drilled into her since birth. It was for this reason only that the Schnee retained either of the two through her utter terror and nervousness.

Summer smiled, "Hi, you two!" She said cutely, a small wave accompanying her general air of casualty. "Willow and I were just comparing notes!"

"'Comparing notes?'" Weiss queried, confusion written all over her face.

Willow chuckled, "Yes, my daughter. Comparing notes. Summer here was just telling me everything Ruby has said about you," The elder Schnee paused, and took a sip of her steaming black coffee. "And I likewise, except everything you have said about Miss Rose."

Ruby was already super pale, and Weiss was naturally very pale, but the two of them went paler before starting to blush so much that even their ears turned red. This made the moms laugh, as nothing is funnier than embarrassing both child, and child's date.

"Oh, it's Ok, Weiss, I think Ruby is beautiful and talented as well!" Summer commented, her laughter still playing it's pretty notes in her voice.

"Honestly, Miss Rose, I have never heard my daughter described as 'a super cool, pretty-flower-of-awesomeness' or 'lovely to the moon and back', but they'll certainly endure in my mind as very true."

"Umm... thanks?" Ruby shifted nervously, meeting Willow's gaze for only a fraction of a second.

"Indeed." The woman replied, looking amused by Ruby's reaction.

Weiss cleared her throat, "So, mother, what has been going on lately? I know Misses Winchester has developed the habit of bothering you at late or early hours."

"Oh, no you don't!" Summer interjected before Willow could reply. "I want to know how my daughter stole your heart!"

"Uh, how about another time, mom? I really want to know how Misses Schnee is doing!" Ruby hastily said, trying to save her girlfriend the embarrassment.

"No, right now. I know what you're trying to do, I did it too with your grandmother. No beating around the bush, I want to know, now." Summer's words were stern, but her tone was light and knowing, a motherly tone that says 'I know more than you think'.

The younger Rose tried arguing again, but Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand. "It's fine, Ruby. It's not that - embarrassing." She blushed a little at the memories which were resurfacing. "I, um, I realized I had feelings for - your daughter, Miss Rose, when Ruby spent a day looking for a boyfriend. It was... heartwarming, but also a little enlightening as I quickly found myself wishing that she would discontinue her search and remain - for all intense of purposes - mine. The wish almost came true that day when Ruby half proposed to be my girlfriend. Needless to say; I knew I had, and have had, feelings for the young Rose since then."

Summer let out a long and high pitched 'awwww!' at the story, her hands clasped just under her chin. Willow merely smiled, taking another sip of the black, bitter liquid in her mug.

"And what about you, Miss Rose? What was it about Weiss that caught your attention?"

"Heh, that's a long story..." Ruby hedged, her cheeks aflame with some unspoken embarrassment.

"I told my side, now you have to tell yours!" Weiss claimed indignantly, pointing at Ruby.

"Alright, fine! I-i realized I liked Weiss when Yang said that if she didn't have Blake, she might have gone after Weiss! The image got into my head, and I didn't like it, so I replaced Yang with me - and I liked it. That's what made me realize I wanted to date you..." She finished quietly, burying her head in her hands.

"Yang said that?" Weiss asked, astonished at this new information.

"Yeah." Ruby muttered, head still in hands.

"Huh, well I guess I'll have to thank her later."

Ruby looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"If she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have gotten the girl."

Ruby blushed and snuggled into Weiss's side, making the heiress blush as well.

Summer had an expression on her face that looked like she was about to explode from the cuteness, while Willow just continued to smile and drink her coffee.

"Why don't we order something to eat?" Willow proposed, setting the mug down.

Ruby and Summer both sat up straighter at the prospect of food. "Sounds great!" The two of them exclaimed at the same time, high-fiving when they realized what had just happened.

The rest of the night went well, Willow explaining the hardships of Misses Winchester, Summer rambling about how she was trying to improve her chocolate chip cookie recipe, and Ruby and Weiss talking about Beacon. A lovely evening, for a 'lovely to the moon and back' couple like Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

 **A/N Yay! It's finally up! Some of you guys might've caught the similarity between 'lovely to the moon and back' and the actual phrase which is 'love you to the moon and back', I just thought of it as was like 'Hell ya!'**

 **So, for the important announcement:**

 **I know I have been lengthening the time limit for when the next update comes, etc, etc. And I know that, that must be frustrating, but life has really been catching back up to me lately. My insomnia has started to have an affect on me physically and emotionally, in the form of loss of focus, loss of appetite, zoning out and almost falling asleep in the middle of the day - it's just too much for me right now.**

 **I get that you guys don't want to hear about my problems, you only want to see the chapters being posted, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to be honest with you. I haven't even mentioned the emotional effects, and they are the worst. I won't tell you what they are, because that is a little too personal for me to be sharing - but suffice it to say they make the physical effects look like cutting cake. As for how all of this pertains to the updating and continuing of this story?**

 **I can't guarantee regular updates at this point, same for Taught Love. I also can't promise that Whiterose short stories will continue, if the stress becomes too much while I'm attempting to regain my sleep and health; I would have to discontinue this story. At least until I feel better.**

 **Thank you my dudes for being so awesome, and I hope I don't disappoint you too much. Love ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24 Don't be Such a Yang

 **A/N Heh, sorry for the wait! Here's Shadowhell1992's idea! ENJOY**

* * *

Weiss paced nervously around the dorm room, waiting for Yang to arrive.

This was going to be the big day, the day Weiss told Yang Ruby and her were dating. Any and everything could go wrong, what if Yang didn't think she was good enough for Ruby? What if Yang started ganging up on Weiss and she couldn't stand up to Yang, so Yang thought that Weiss would never be able to protect Ruby? What if Yang forbade Ruby to date Weiss because of one of these reasons? What if Yang had never warmed up to Weiss, and she hated her?

The questions swirled in Weiss's mind non-stop, and it didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon.

Yang should be at the dorm room any minute, it only takes about ten minutes to walk from the garden (where Yang had been hanging out with Blake) to the dormitory, and it had been eight minutes already.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Yang Xiao Long stepped into the room; looking curious as to what this was about.

"Hey, Weiss. You called me?"

"Uh, y-yeah. You might want to sit down."

"Why?" Yang asks as she moves towards Blake's bed and takes a seat on it.

"Because I have something important to tell you..."

"And that is?"

Weiss took a deep breath, and spat it out, "I'm dating Ruby."

Yang stared blankly at Weiss. "What?"

"I-i'm - d-dating Ruby..." The heiress mumbled, losing her short lived confidence.

"Say that louder, I can't hear you."

"I'm dating Ruby!" Weiss burst, nervousness getting the better of her.

"Ah," Yang sighed, standing up and moving to stand face-to-face with Weiss. "I see." Their faces were mere inches apart and the blonde smiled disarmingly. "The Ice Queen is my little sister's first girlfriend... I guess I should have seen that one coming, but now there's just one problem; you're the Ice Queen."

Weiss's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Whaa...?"

Yang grabbed Weiss by her collar and lifted her off her feet, holding her in the air with one hand. Her eyes were red and blazing, her earlier smile long gone and replaced with gritted teeth. Weiss gasped and tried to pry Yang's hand off of her, but the angry sister walked Weiss over to the wall and slammed her into it. "You want to know what, Ice Queen? I'll tell you what. You fucking hurt Ruby; I'll start with your fingers, then your toes, your arms, legs, ribs, every bone in your spine, and continue on until each big, small, any, and every bone is broken in your body. It'll also be bloody. Got that?"

Weiss saw the importance in this, but she also saw that Yang was just trying to scare her - so Weiss kicked Yang in the throat.

Yang few back a few feet, gasping and holding her neck where the white-haired girl kicked her. She stood tall, and her red eyes flashed. "What the hell?!" Yang barely squared off and detracted Ember Celica in time to deflect a glyph attack from Weiss. "Alright then." She snarled, rushing at Weiss and swinging a powerful right hook at her jaw. Weiss blocked the blow with a glyph, and ducked to avoid the next punch that came flying.

More blows were exchanged, neither had any real problem with the other, but the fight was started... so it must end. Which it did, when they entered a stale mate of Yang's arm upraised to punch Weiss and Weiss having her rapier pointed at Yang's neck.

Weiss was panting heavily as she lowered Myrtenaster. "I will never hurt her, I can promise you that."

Yang nodded and let her arms fall to her sides. "I know."

They started laughing and hugged it out, both fully aware of how much the other cared for Ruby, and both willing to accept that.

"So, I have your blessing, right?" Weiss asked, just to make sure.

Yang chuckled, "Yeah. Just don't make me fight you again, that was exhausting."

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry this was a little shorter than usual, maybe when I finish the first book of Taught Love I can completely focus my brain on Whiterose. I really need to set a goal for myself in the future to make sure I'm not working on more than two stories and that I have strict schedules for them.**

 **In other news: I have a super cool idea for the next short story. I KNOW! You want to give me ur ideas, and I'll get back to 'em, but trust me, my idea is DOPE. It's something you guys have actually been low-key asking for... and it will be low-key, but rated M. Just warning you.**

 **Have a good week!**

 **Ciao**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey guys! Its been a long time! It isn't much, but here's a short whiterose drabble to make up for how long I've been gone. I promise I have a longer chapter coming up and that I'll be updating more often from now on!**

* * *

Ruby smiled to herself, everything was going just as planned. Blake and Yang will appear at the restaurant exactly six minutes after eight o'clock, Ruby will get there at seven fifty-five, which should be five minutes before Weiss will show up. If all of this goes according to plan, then Ruby will have six minutes alone with Weiss before Yang and Blake show up and start trying to not make it obvious what Ruby is going to do that night.

After all of those shenanigans, a waiter will lead Ruby and Weiss onto the outdoor patio (preferably right as the stars are starting to come out) where their song will be being played by Weiss's favorite band and the ring will be sitting on a nearby table.

Ruby smiled wider and her cheeks tinted red with nervousness as she wondered how Weiss will react to the proposal. Ruby prepared a speech and everything, hoping that if dinner and the band don't impress her, the well put together romantic effort will.

A buzz notified Ruby that she received a text on her scroll. It was from Jaune.

 _"How you feeling?"_

 _"Nervous..."_ Ruby replied. Jaune has been checking up on her all day, knowing that if Ruby gets too nervous, she might just chicken-out and wait to propose.

 _"Other than nervous?"_

 _"..."_

 _"That's where you should have said 'excited'."_

 _"Excitedly nervous."_

Ruby could practically hear Jaune rolling his eyes from across Remnant.

 _"Better."_

She chuckled, sending a quick `lol` before she chucked her scroll onto her bed. It was time to get ready.

...

Ruby took a turn onto Green Boulevard off of Crimson Way, stopping at the stoplight separating her from the parking garage that was a block away from `Sizzle Grill Serve`, the restaurant Weiss picked for dinner. Despite its strange name, it was one of the best places to go to eat in all of Vale. It is known for the way it smokes everything, even the desserts, some amount. They even have different flavors of smoke and you can pick which smoke flavor you want your steak to come in. Last time Ruby visited there she tried her steak in bubblegum smoke flavor... an interesting mixture of flavors she wasn't sure she wanted again.

By the time she parked and walked in, it was seven fifty-four, one minute early. She ordered Weiss's favorite wine and Blake favorite wine, knowing the cat faunus (according Yang) has had a rough day.

Right on time Weiss walked up to tne table Ruby was sitting at. She jumped up.

"Weiss!"

Weiss smiled and pulled Ruby in for a quick kiss. "Hey Ruby."

The redhead pulled out the Schnee's chair for her then sat down herself. "How was your day?" She asked as she poured Weiss a glass of wine.

"Tiring. You?"

"Long," Ruby sighed contentedly, gesturing to her drink of scotch on rocks as if it explained just how long her day was. "But I'm better now that I'm with you."

Weiss giggled, "You are so cheesy!"

"What's wrong with cheesy as long as it's true?" Came Ruby's innocent reply.

"It's unoriginal!" Yang said, appearing by their table, holding Blake's hand.

"Says the queen of cheesy," Weiss retorted with a smirk.

When they sat down Blake saw the wine and poured herself a glass. "Thanks Ruby, I needed this after the day I've had. Ten clients called and said they didn't like the work my people did and they wanted a refund. When we went in to investigate what was wrong with the job we found out that whoever had been sent to restore these people's old books, had literally just glued the spine on and slapped some fancy polish on! Now we have to re-do the jobs for free for each person _and_ conduct a company wide investigation to figure out who was sent to each client!"

"Do you keep logs of who is working and what clients they are taking on?" Weiss asked, her brow furrowed.

"We do and we have been since I started this company, but when we tried checking them, no one has been logging anything!"

"Damn," Ruby shook her head. "My day looks like heaven compared to that."

Weiss turned to look at her girlfriend, "What happened?"

"You know that new weapon called the `Sifter` we've been advertising lately? Well today we were supposed to finish the first batch to send it to some weapon beta-ing places to test it out on grimm prototypes, except the only free truck we have that was going to ship it, broke down. So now we are most likely going to be three business days behind!"

"Ouch..." Yang said quietly.

"Weiss you said something about your day being tiring, why's that?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sat back in her chair and swirled her wine around in her cup, "We had a six hour long meeting about what to do with the stock market crashing that got nowhere, just like yesterday, just like the day before yesterday, and I almost guarantee just like tomorrow."

Ruby and Blake `hmmed`.

"Am I the only one who's had a good day in all of Remnant?" Yang joked, looking around at the other three.

They fixed unamused stares on her.

"Okay... touchy subject."

The rest of the meal went by with laughter and joking, the topic of their very bad days left forgotten. When they finished eating Ruby caught the eye of their waiter who mouthed "Now?" She nodded.

The doors to the balcony were opened and Ruby could now hear the band playing the first part of their song, `Redemption` by AchieveMen. The waiter asked for silence over a microphone before handing said microphone to Ruby. The redhead hadn't been expecting to be talking over a microphone, or for everyone to be watching her, but when she looked at Weiss and saw the curiosity on her face she forgot everyone else.

She took her hand and led Weiss out onto the balcony just as the words `you give me hope for redemption` was being sung by the band. Ruby grabbed the ring then got down on one knee in front of Weiss, who seemed stunned to silence.

"Weiss Schnee," Ruby's voice trembled slightly. "This song was playing when we danced together for the first time. I remember, when it got to the chorus for the secong time, is when you asked me to go out with you. And also when we shared our first kiss. When I'm having a bad day, or I feel lonely, I play this song and remember how happy and alive you make me feel. I wasn't a very good person when we first met, I lived in the streets and sold drugs for money. But you made me into who I wanted to be, who you knew I had the ability to be. You make me try harder every day to be better, to make you proud. I love you, Weiss. Even if I haven't said it enough, I do. And I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes and a shaking body, Weiss said yes. Ruby felt joy spread throughout her like a wildfire, and nothing mattered but the feel of Weiss's lips against her own, and the knowledge that she would one day get to wake up everyday to the beautiful woman that is Weiss Schnee.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

 **A/N Give me any ideas you have and leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N This is Shadowhell1992 and STRQ'S ideas mixed! I know, I know "BUT WHEN YOU MIX THEM IT DOESN'T WORK OUT** ** _WRITE!_** **" (hehe see what I did there?) But I felt guilty about not being able to do both, so I wanted to mix them so both of my lovely followers would get their idea!**

 **Yes, there are Frozen 2 references. Yes, they are dated back to when only the trailers were out. Yes, I started this chapter back then and haven't finished it until now.**

 **(Don't worry, if you guys don't like it I'll redo each of your ideas separately)**

 **Hope you ENJOY and please leave a review... please lol**

* * *

 _Weiss bit back a laugh at Ruby's latest message. It was the song "Let it go", one of Ruby's favorites, so of course when Weiss said she didn't really like_ Frozen _that much; the redhead insisted on sending reasons to love the movie_ _("Let it go" among those reasons)._ _The conversation was originally brought up because Ruby sent Weiss the latest_ Frozen 2 _trailer, a well animated but still very much Frozen-like preview of the upcoming movie. Albeit, it certainly wasn't what the Schnee had been expecting, but "Into the unknown" proved to Weiss the sequel is cut from the same cloth as the original._

 _"Ruby, no amount of convincing will make me think_ Frozen _was a good movie. It was okay at best." Weiss typed, trying_ not _to sound like she was basically convinced that_ Frozen _was the best thing ever if Ruby liked it._

 _"*GASP* HOW COULD YOU?!" Came the over-dramatic reply._

 _"Easily."_

 _"Heartless, that's what u r, heartless"_

 _"More like, 'not readily impressed'"_

 _"Same difference" This drew another giggle from the heiress, who then gasped as Ruby's next message came through. "Hey... ik this might b a little forward but would u maybe like to go out sometime?" And another giggle as a follow-up message pinged onto the screen, "not as a date! Just as friends! Like to see each other!"_

 _With a rare moment of boldness Weiss typed out her rather brazen reply. "For fucks sake, Ruby. I'd love to meet up"_

 _..._

 _Ruby's leg bobbed up and down while she waited for Weiss to arrive. They had decided to have dinner at a local Vale grill, a simple place with good reviews;_ Charred 'n' Ready _. Ruby arrived half an hour early, and has been waiting ever since. Not that she expected Weiss to be here before the time they set, she just couldn't wait any longer at her house and now she was figuring out it was just as hard to wait at the restaurant._

 _A text from Weiss appeared on her screen, it read "Be there in five." Ruby's heart stopped for a second and a nervous grin spread across her face. The waiter brought over her drink, she picked it up and took a sip. "Here's to another five minutes of waiting." She muttered under her breath._

 _The lest few minutes went by even slower that the twenty-five minutes before them and Ruby almost couldn't wait any longer when Weiss was lead over to the table at exactly 7:00 pm, not a minute late, or a minute early. Ruby couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Weiss in an ocean blue v-neck and white jeggings that hugged her_ amazing _legs. It made her feel under dressed, but she tried to ignore that as she leaped from her chair and pulled Weiss into a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you!" The red-head exclaimed as she pulled away._

 _Weiss giggled, "and you!"_

 _..._

 _Oh, how Weiss wished she'd remembered to call ahead for those chocolate chip cookies made special by a very_ expensive _bakery in downtown Vale. Right now she was attempting to make the cookies for her lovely girlfriend herself, and although they didn't look horrible, Weiss was under no impressions that they even looked edible. And so, she did the logical thing, tried again. As opposed to last time, this time the cookie dough was too thin and when she cooked them, they all ran into each other and for some reason rose to an incredible height so it looked more like a cake than a cookie._

 _'Oh, God,' she thought to herself. 'Why the hell does this have to happen on our anniversary?!'_

 _Unable to save that batch, Weiss simply tried again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _Finally Ruby arrived at their house to stop the woman from trying yet again. Weiss was almost in tears by this time, "I tried, Ruby, I really did! But, God! I hate baking!"_

 _Ruby chuckled and wrapped her frazzled, over worked girlfriend in a hug. "It's okay, Weiss! I actually pre-ordered two dozen of those cookies from the downtown bakery in preparation!"_

 _..._

 _"Will you marry me?" Weiss couldn't believe her ears, Ruby Rose, the love of her life, was proposing!_

 _"Yes, yes, I will marry you! Yes!" She cried tearfully, leaping into a whooping Rose's arms. "Yes!"_

 _When Ruby set Weiss down she slipped the ring onto he left hand's ring finger. And nothing else had ever felt so wonderful as that feeling._

 _..._

Weiss paced in the waiting room, crying and laughing at the memories and the ideas of what the future will bring. Blake and Yang are there with her, the latter grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of becoming an aunt. Blake was merely smiling a smile of amusement at the both of them, but inside she was more than overjoyed at the possibility of baby sitting the child and watching it grow.

She would be in the room with Ruby but the red-head begged her to wait outside, saying it would be too stressful for the white-haired Rose-Schnee.

They had refrained from finding out what the child's gender was, hoping to be surprised when the day came. They had two names picked out, if it was a girl then the name would be Yang, if it was a boy then Jonathan.

"Mrs Rose-Schnee?" A doctor asked the room.

"That's me! Is everything okay? Is my wife alright?" Weiss fussed.

"Everything's fine," the elderly man chuckled. "She's in there right now holding your newborn baby."

"Can I go in?"

"Yes, and so can your friends." He said, nodding at Yang and Blake who had stood and walked over.

They all went in and Weiss gasped at the sight of Ruby whispering sweet-nothings into their child's ear. "It's a boy." The young woman told her and Weiss grinned, crying tears of joy as she walked over and hugged her wife and child.

"My beautiful Jonathan... welcome."

* * *

 **A/N And to my dearest old readers, some of you might recognize this new born from previous chapters! Anyways, love y'all and HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter I can't even remember: My Reprieve (Part 1 of 3)

 **A/N I GOT SOME FOOD FOR YA**

* * *

Ruby watched in silence, keen eyes taking in the scene from the shadows. Her mouth whispered quiet incantations and her focus sharpened on her task. Silver wisps of smoke rose to the air in a swirling dance, the sound of laughter swelled, the crackling of the fire was buoyant. Ruby almost felt sorry for the group, unaware of the peril that was about to overtake them. She didn't like her job, it was brutish and brought to mind the word 'servitude'. She could make her own decisions but only at the cost of her sister, Yang.

Ruby was a mage, gifted by the God of Light with silver eyes, the source of her magic. Her father, Tai-Yang, was a poor man who made low wages by moiling away at an anvil. Yang's mother, Raven, stole his heart one such day as the din of his hammer striking iron rang out in the street. They had a child together, a beautiful young girl. Raven ran out of fear, unwilling to settle down and lead the life of a mother. Next Summer came, a young woman with a heart of gold. She gladly took Raven's place and raised Yang alongside Ruby. She died three years later, hung for the crime of treason. She too had the gift of silver eyes, except she refused to use her powers to aid the king. Unfortunately, Ruby had no choice but to obey the king if she wanted Yang to live.

Soon the people recognized the red magic slowly surrounding their encampment, but by then it was too late. The air was sucked out of their lungs and within minutes, none were left alive. They were rebels, fighting against the vampire monarchy. Humans are as good as dogs in this world, the mages are only dimly respected, and vampires are the elite. The Schnees are the most formidable of those elite and the royal line for the high throne. Ruby is their only mage, one of two in all of Remnant. The other one is locked in a hidden prison somewhere, comatose due to magic draining.

Ruby plodded back to her horse, the falling snow sticking to her red cloak. Her breath froze in the cold air. The stars were out, twinkling happily in the distance. Ruby tried to forget the figurative blood on her hands, instead focusing on how this deed will surely earn her a few minutes with Yang. She mounted her horse and they took off, the sound of the hoof falls were muffled by the snow. It was an hour-long ride back to the kingdom and another twenty to the castle itself. She pushed Armageddon, her horse, to go faster.

The king's guard found Ruby when she was five, Tai tried to defend her and Yang but with a single swipe of a sword, he became nothing more than a carcass. Yang was drafted into the army because of her Semblance and Ruby made to study old books written by long-dead mages. If she ever stepped out of line, Yang would be flogged and she would be forced to watch. However, if she did good, she would get five minutes with her sister.

It was hard, taking it all on as a young child - but she managed. She had too. Maybe that was why she was so successful, she had no choice but to give it her all, no choice to but to not accept anything less than perfection from herself.

There was only one reprieve other than her sister, Princess Weiss Schnee. Weiss, unlike most vampires, doesn't see humans as nothing more than food. Yes, she recognizes the fact that they are a source of food because of their blood, but in the course of her existence, she never lost sight of their beauty and their talent. She was always so curious about Semblances, something vampires don't have. When she found out about Ruby's she made the mage speed around the castle, giggling and trying to pick up the petals before they dissipate. They got in trouble but the cupcakes Weiss snuck them later made up for it.

Ruby would never admit it to Yang, even though the blonde probably knew anyway, but over time she began to feel romantically towards the vampire. She had no clue if Weiss felt the same way, but a girl can hope. Once, very briefly, Weiss planted a chaste kiss to her lips. The white-haired girl later said it was a thank you kiss for the red rose Ruby made for her out of paper, something that friends do all the time. Ruby accepted the explanation, but never forgot the electricity that spread throughout her body when Weiss's cold, soft lips pressed to her own. It felt right - like it was meant to be and nothing could change that. That was three years ago, Ruby is seventeen now, fully matured and wearing the same red cloak as she did when she was four. It's her mother's cloak, a piece of cloth they gave her to replace Summer's body, which was burned in disgrace.

Ruby yawned as she walked from the stables to the inner courts, strolling through the passageways towards her room. The king was asleep so there was no point going into the throne room to report her success. When she opened the maple wood door, she found Weiss sprawled out on her bed, head buried in a book. "Hi," she sighed tiredly, plopping down next to the princess.

Weiss set aside her book and smiled toothily at Ruby. "Hi, you look like shit."

"Thanks," Ruby said dryly, "I feel like it."

Weiss sat up, stretching her legs out in front of her and motioning for Ruby to sit on her lap. The red-head obliged, snuggling back into her friend. Weiss embraced Ruby, kissing the top of her head. "Your cloak is wet."

"Yeah, it _did_ get dragged through snow."

"It's soaking through my nightgown."

"I'm sorry."

"Why is snow so cold even when melted?"

"Stop complaining, you've been relaxing with a good book and probably some tea at some point," Ruby mumbled sleepily.

"No, all the maids were sleeping."

Ruby snorted, "you are so fucking privileged."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Well, I'm sorry that I haven't the stone-cold determination to traipse around in the freezing weather to do Gods know what."

"I'm sorry too, it'd make my life easier if you did."

Weiss chuckled light-heartedly and they fell into a comfortable silence. Ruby took this opportunity to listen to the princess's heart and its steady rhythm. Over time, however, it grew rapid and Weiss's breathing became ragged. Ruby recognized the signs, she was hungry. "You require sustenance." She said teasingly.

"No, I don't."

"I can hear your heart and your breathing and sense the hunger on you because of my magic. Wanna try that again?"

Weiss grumbled, "it doesn't matter, no food until morning."

"I am your midnight snack."

"No, you're no one's midnight snack!" Weiss growled possessively.

"Right, I'm just yours," Ruby said with a smirk.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"I disagree," Weiss stated with an air of finality.

"Well, you _suck_ ," Ruby giggled uncontrollably, rolling over so that she was face-to-face with Weiss. "But seriously," she whispered. "You need to eat."

"Not you," Weiss sighed, turning her head away from the shining silver eyes and knowing look.

"Who else?"

"No one."

"Then me it is."

Weiss looked back at Ruby and the mage was instantly aware of how little distance was between them. Weiss was frowning, her thin lips tight and her eyes speaking of worry and shame. Ruby turned her head to the side, revealing her pulsing jugular. Weiss licked her lips, holding herself back with only the wish to not hurt Ruby. The red-head sensed this and reassured her, reiterating that her magic would heal the wound almost instantly. Weiss inched closer, a gentle hand cupping Ruby's cheek, and another placed firmly on the slope of her shoulder. Her jaw opened wide, revealing pearl white fangs. In a second, Weiss was biting down onto Ruby's neck, the latter gasping at the sensation. It hurt, but at the same time, it didn't. It felt almost as if something was invading her body, but none of these feelings and sensations took hold. Only one did. Weiss was moaning. Oh, so softly, so quietly - but she was certainly moaning. The sound was deep and contented, the kind-of sound you make when something utterly satisfactory is going on. That sound alone made Ruby sure she'd be Weiss's midnight snack a thousand times over if requested, even let Weiss drain her to near-death if she kept making that glorious noise.

Weiss pulled away, a few trickles of Ruby's blood going down her chin and neck. As predicted, Ruby's wound healed within seconds and Weiss looked relieved to see it. Ruby couldn't stop staring, the fangs now dimly red with blood, the lines of it running down her flesh, her blue eyes sharp and awake. Weiss looked magical, tantalizing and powerful. She looked elite. "What?" The woman in question asked.

Ruby didn't know how to reply, her mouth was dry and she licked her chapped lips. "Let me get you a towel," she said calmly, standing to go fetch the item. Thankfully, it was black so the blood wouldn't stain it. She dampened it with the water in her washbasin and wrung it out. Ruby strode back over and wiped slowly at the red streaks, starting at the princess's collar bone. Ruby gulped, mentally willing her heart to stop pounding so hard in her chest as she dragged the soft cloth over Weiss's pale skin. Her hand trembled slightly and Weiss took hold of it, guiding it up the rest of her neck and over her lips

Weiss was breathing heavily again, but this time it was caused by a beast different and yet so similar to the previous one; hunger. More specifically, lust.

It burned between them, charged and throwing its head back in a roar. But neither could indulge, for that would be punishable by death. It was not sex that made this so, but race. It was unthinkable for a vampire to stoop to a mere human for pleasure. And yet, here they were, aching for more. Hungry with desire. Starving for more.

It was unbearable, 'and so,' Ruby thought 'why should we try and bear them?' This must've shown in her eyes because Weiss seemed to get the same idea, inching closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart. They kissed, it wasn't long or drawn-out, it wasn't deep and passionate, it was short and sweet, meant only as a test-drive for the real thing. Ruby was sure this was a dream, an alternate reality where everything is alright. Because why else would she be kissing Weiss fucking Schnee? In what universe but a perfect one would such an event occur?

The kiss ended and they pressed their foreheads together, drinking in the moment.

"That was... something." Weiss speculated.

"Agreed."

"What do we do now?"

"I dunno, fuck?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter who even fucking cares: Reprieve (2 of 3)

 **A/N HERE'S SECONDS**

* * *

Ruby was walking to the throne room, her footsteps swift and hurried. As she went down the long hallway towards the throne room's door, she made eye contact with Pyrrha Nikos, another vampire who was relatively kind to her. Pyrrha gave her a small nod as she and the other guard opened the door. The throne room was cavernous, towering walls covered in tapestries and marble floor ornate with silver snowflakes, the Schnee symbol. At the far end, Jacques Schnee was slouched back on his gold and silver throne. His wife, Willow Schnee, was also slouched, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Good morning, girl. I heard reports of slaughtered rebels lying dead in the snow, is that true?" Jacques asked.

"It is, Your Majesty." Ruby made an effort to project her voice, wanting to sound more confident than she was.

"Use your magic to show me."

Ruby saw this coming and took a deep breath, honing in on the memory of what she did to them. She did the spell and watched as the floor shimmered, giving way to the memory. Jacques watched it with a sick smile playing on his lips. When the memory ended, he called the guards to bring Yang to Ruby's room where they would be allowed ten minutes with her. "You better get going, wouldn't want to waste some of that precious sister-bonding time."

Ruby bowed the sped off, expertly weaving through the halls to her room. In her haste she completely forgot a vital detail, Weiss was fast asleep in her bed, butt naked. When Ruby burst through her door she found Yang staring at Weiss in shock and Weiss staring back in equal measure. They both turned to look at Ruby at the same time. "What the hell, Ruby?!" They shouted in unison.

"What?" She asked, trying to play it off as if it was no biggy.

"You're fucking the princess?!" Yang yell-whispered, pointing an accusatory finger at the naked vampire.

"All friends do it." Ruby shrugged, trying and failing to tear her eyes away from Weiss's very exposed chest.

"Friends do _not_ eat each other out! I should know, I have several of them!" Yang seemed about ready to implode, her mind trying to keep up with this turn of events.

"I have to agree with her, Ruby. Pussy may be a God but not everyone wants to worship her." Weiss sighed, not bothering over the fact that everyone can see every inch of her. _Every_ inch, especially since she was spread-eagle with no blanket covering her.

Ruby shrugged again, looking at her sister. Yang was in her uniform, white and red was the color scheme. Well, more like white was the color scheme with a large red snowflake that was snuck in on the back. "I know, but what else am I supposed to say if anyone else finds out? 'All friends do not do it'?"

"No! You're supposed to run for your motherfucking life!" Yang exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"My place is here, with you. I'd much rather try and convince someone to not tell rather than run like a coward with my tail between my legs."

"Oh, so you're unwilling to have a tail between your legs, but you are more than willing to accept a face?"

"Yes! A face is much sexier than a tail." Ruby crossed her arms.

"A face will let you live for a moment, a tail will let you live out your lifespan."

"I disagree, I would live for centuries for a face but I wouldn't care to live for a tail."

Weiss shook her head, "now I know where Ruby gets it from, I guess. But you both need to calm down, mostly you, Yang. What's done is done, all we can do is make sure no one finds out."

Yang didn't look at Weiss, for no reason other than she was utterly uninterested in seeing Weiss's uncovered body. Ruby cleared her throat, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. "So, Yang, how have you been? Anything interesting been going on with the rest of your troop? Met anyone?"

Yang took a deep breath, "no. Just the usual, Ruby."

The red-head nodded, sensing the seriousness in Yang's tone. "Okay."

"I have to go." Yang moved towards the door.

"But it hasn't been ten minutes yet!" Ruby cried, grabbing Yang's hand.

"We'll see each other again tomorrow, I just - need time to thing right now." Lilac eyes met silver and Ruby let go of her older sister's hand, understanding. "I love you, little sis." Yang said as she closed the door behind her. Ruby resisted the urge to punch a wall. Ruby was all Yang had and here she was, making love to a vampire and risking her life, being happy. Yang wants Ruby to be happy, yes, but it didn't make Ruby feel any less guilty. She should have tried to bear the unbearable because that's what Yang does every day.

Weiss stood and pulled Ruby into a hug, whispering sweet-nothings into her ear. They swayed back and forth for a few minutes, enjoying the quietness and each other's presence. "It's going to be okay, I promise." The white-haired girl promised.

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"Because I would kill myself if anything happened to you. And your sister would set the world on fire to protect you. And you are strong - stronger than you know."

* * *

"Yang Xiao Long, you are required to be part of the escort to take King Ghira Belladonna, his wife, and their child to see the king. It is a two-day trip to where they are camped. You leave tonight."

Yang shook her head, werewolves here to meet the vampire king? This is bad news. Werewolves only live on a faraway island called Menagerie and they don't come to Remnant unless necessary. Whatever what bringing them here must really be important.

Her little chat with Ruby would have to wait.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter why am I still doing this whole 'chapter' thing: Reprieve (3 of 3)

 **A/N WANT THIRDS? HAVE SOME!**

* * *

A lot has changed in the past four days, more than anyone accounted for. Ruby expressly tried not to think about it in order to focus on her duties as a mage. Just because Yang was out of the castle's reach didn't make her any less in danger, one raven and in a few hours, Yang's fellow soldiers will break her bones. Ruby, in just one night, had forgotten the feeling of having her sister's life in her hands and that overwhelming pressure. Ruby was praying to the God of Light for blessings to be placed on Remnant and its rulers. Light grey smoke of favor rose from the urn where she burnt her incense. She so wanted to make the Gods hate Remnant and it's vampire occupants, but Weiss was among them. And she can't make the Gods do anything anyhow. Do prayers even work if your heart isn't in it?

She proceeded to say the ritualistic incantations in a hushed tone, moving in practiced movements around the urn.

 _"Crack!"_

Her fingers twitching were her only reaction to the obscenely loud racket. She carried on with her work, feet kicking up small puffs of ash from previous prayer sessions.

 _"Bang!"_

Ruby wanted to cuss out whoever was being so fucking inconsiderate outside the temple, but alas, she can't do any such thing until the ritual is complete. The commotion did not end for the next ten minutes that it took Ruby to pay her proper respects. And oh how they were going to regret not being more mindful of their surroundings.

"If I hear one more crashing noise, I will snap your necks with my magic!" Ruby called out as she exited the temple, angrily scanning the area for the culprit. She found them, two young children with a broken and dented gong and various sticks that they were using to slam into it. They shirked away from her gaze, trying to act as if they were innocent. Ruby was there in a split second due to her Semblance, kicking the damaged gong across the stone platform that the temple rested on. "What in the world were you thinking by so blatantly disregarding the sacredness of this site and disrupting my work?!"

The smaller one hissed at her, baring their small fangs. "We don't answer to you, _mage_!"

She slapped them across the face, "think again." She snarled, grabbing them both by the ears and dragging them off the platform. "My temple, my rules. If I ever see either of you here again I won't let you off the hook with just a warning!"

They squealed, clawing at her hands. She let go of them, letting them run off with shouts of how she'll regret her actions. "Heh, I'm sure. Little fuckers." She stormed back to the temple stable and hopped on Armageddon, setting off for the castle. Once she arrived, she was greeted with the public humiliation of some soldiers. They were all naked and chained to a post each. A man walked back and forth down the line of troops, whipping each one with a leather horsewhip. The whip left angry red streaks in its wake and the soldiers cried out each time it hit their flesh. Pyrrha was watching from the side, the only sign that she wasn't happy with what was happening being her furrowed brow. Ruby hopped off Armageddon, jogging over to where the guard stood. The vampire didn't turn to look at her. "What going on? What are they being punished for?" Ruby asked, trying to ignore the snapping of the whip and the following cries of pain.

"They were discovered to be rebel sympathizers. Normally, the punishment for this is death, but all of them agreed to take the whipping and a brand that will tie them to the king's army for life instead." Her voice was smooth, careful and controlled. There was no sign of emotion in her tone while still being nowhere near monotone.

"I see, and the publicity of their punishment?"

"Protocol, hasn't the Schnee heiress told you about these things?"

"Every now and then and in little detail."

Pyrrha nodded, not taking her eyes off the brutal scene before her. "You should ask her more about such things, it will allow you to become more informed for the day you will surely rise to her side as an adviser to the throne. You and her are close, after all."

Ruby smiled nervously, "I've never really thought about it. The advising thing, I mean."

"It isn't guaranteed, but it does seem probable due to the direction your relationship has been going in." Pyrrha turned on her heels to face Ruby, stature and posture perfectly straight. "Would you be willing to take the position if it was offered to you?"

Ruby didn't meet her companion's gaze, rather, she looked up at the sky. It was clear, immaculate of clouds. It was almost imposing, like it knew of it's perfection and was looking down at the little beings below it with contempt. Silver met emerald and Ruby chose her words carefully. "If Princess Schnee wanted me to take that position, I would."

"But?"

"But I can't say I'd be happy to do it or even that I'd be willing to do it for any other reason other than Princess Schnee wanted me too. This castle is not my home, it never will be."

"I see," Pyrrha look to the side where the man picked up the pace, striking the men and women harder and faster. "And what is your home?"

"I don't have one."

"That's a shame, everyone needs a home. Even if all it is, is a touch. A lover can be a home, I know mine is." The vampire went to the man and told him to slow it down and give each person only ten lashes more.

Ruby left the scene, leading Armageddon to the stables. She gave him some oats before trotting inside the inner courts. It has been one day since Yang left and Ruby received a raven the previous evening saying that Yang and the other five were going to camp once it got dark. Ruby stripped off her boots and socks, not caring that she was walking through the halls barefoot. She made it to the servants' dining room, taking a seat near the head of the table. Nora, the beloved assistant cook to Lie Ren, her husband, came tumbling out of the kitchen and placed the two huge platters of fire roasted potatoes and ham onto the table where Ruby and the others started to dig in.

"Ruby!" Nora exclaimed happily. "Princess Schnee dropped by earlier and said that if you came here for lunch to tell you to bring her some of whatever we were serving and to pick up the pot of soup she ordered for the two of you."

Ruby nodded, stopping to layer more of the meal onto her plate and standing to go into the kitchen to retrieve the pot of soup. When she entered she found Jaune holding a white decorated pot full of fragrant broth-y soup. "I'll carry it up for you," he said to Ruby, not meeting her gaze. Jaune had long since had a crush on Ruby, one that the red-head never reciprocated. About a year ago he confessed his feelings for her making a whole scene in front of Yang and the entire courtyard, sure she would say she liked him too, except she didn't. She probably should have cushioned the blow but when he moved to kiss her, she leaped back, shoving him back as well. After that, there really wasn't any point in trying to not hurt his feelings when she already had. Horribly so. She tried to apologize later but he wouldn't listen to her, slamming his bedroom door in her face.

Before they left, Ruby tied the shoelaces of her boots together, slinging them over her shoulder. They headed out, walking silently with Ruby in the lead. The guards lining the hall of Weiss's room gave Ruby and Jaune a look, disgust played across a few of their faces when they the mage wasn't wearing any shoes. She knocked on the door, "it's me and Jaune! We brought the food!"

Weiss opened the door for them, stepping to the side. A table was set with a vase of roses and decorative plates and bowls and silverware. Ruby and Jaune set their burdens down but when Ruby turned to thank him, he was already gone, running back down the hallway.

"He was eager to get out of here, was it the perfume? I sprayed a bit around the room." Weiss asked, pulling Ruby's seat out for her. The heiress was dressed black, knee-high boots, brown trousers, a loose silk button up, and her hair was braided back with flowers woven through it. She looked utterly ravishing.

Ruby gulped, staring at the masterpiece before her. "I t-think he just wanted to get back to the kitchen."

Weiss signaled over a maid who cut her wrist over Weiss's empty cup, the blood flowed freely and filled the crystal to the brim. She licked the wrist clean and wrapped it with the rag the maid brought over to staunch the bleeding. Ruby uttered a short incantation, the cut healing instantly. The maid thanked her, leaving the room under Weiss's instruction. Weiss turned her full attention back on Ruby, leaning back in her chair and raising an eyebrow. "You didn't look that turned on even when I fingered you."

"I didn't have much chance to ogle you when my eyes were rolled into the back of my head."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

They took this as an opportunity to serve themselves, scooping soup into their bowls and the ham and potatoes onto their plates. Weiss took a long draw of the blood, never taking her eyes off of her lover. "You look... angry." Weiss observed, cocking her head to the side.

Ruby nodded guiltily. "Sorry, I couldn't help but think about these two kids who were banging some old gong outside the temple today. It really gave me a headache."

Weiss touched her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It's fine, I'm sorry they did that to you."

Ruby blushed, smiling. "Eh, it was a while ago... Right now I'm just glad to be with you."

The went back to their food, making little small talk every now and then. Mostly, Ruby tried to come up with the nerve to ask Weiss about politics. It was such a daunting topic, filled with opinions and wrong turns and all the different ways the current form of rule could be better. Ruby was half-way terrified that her thoughts would be different than Weiss's - she only just got the heiress's affection, and she wasn't keen on losing it. And when she wasn't working up courage, she was staring. Something about Weiss was different, bolder, more confident. Her every move now seemed charged with unseen strength and her eyes had an edge that was just shy of boring into Ruby's soul.

Weiss noticed previously how Ruby was looking at her, but she chose to not say anything until they were both finished with their food. "What's up?"

"The sky."

"Very funny - now answer me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You have this look in your eye, specifically when you are looking at me."

Ruby twiddled her thumbs, "I-i dunno."

"Yes, you do." Weiss's voice was soft, almost pleading.

"Lately I've just noticed you appear more self-assured and, well, for lack of a better term - tougher."

"Tougher?"

"Stronger, more powerful, shredded, ripped, like you have enough muscle mass to be burly... even if you aren't burly."

Weiss choked back a laugh. "I see. Does this bother you?"

"No..."

Weiss prodded Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to know why, that's all. You been doing strength training?"

This time Weiss did laugh. "No, Ruby, I have not. But you know what I have been doing?"

"What?"

"I have been spending every second thinking about you, openly. Just earlier a maid asked me what was on my mind and I told her you were. And nothing - absolutely nothing - fills me with more joy and confidence than to be able to admit, even in the smallest of ways, my love for you."

Ruby stood, rounded the table, pulled Weiss onto her feet and kissed her. Hard and passionately. Weiss reciprocated the kiss with just as much fervor. If anyone had walked in at that moment, they would have sounded the alarm. Ruby and Weiss would have been executed. But together, these two women found undeniable strength in each other. Even if it was just a postponing of the inevitable, it was a reprieve nonetheless.

* * *

 **A/N If I get ten reviews (you could literally just type "part 4 pls" idc) I'll do a part four where you get to see what happens to Yang on her trip and read the lovely speech she gives about love. (You might even get to see some Jacques-ass kicked)**

 **Have a good week!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter someone loves my chapter names and they're the only one (I think - Idk): Reprieve (4 of 3/possibly 5 bitches)

 **A/N FOURTHS?! YOU AWESOME TREASURES REALLY _ARE_ HUNGRY! (Also this chapter is broken between Yang and Ruby/Weiss so be warned)**

* * *

Yang grumbled, they were supposed to be on their way back by now, but instead, they were still very much trekking through the forest looking for the Belladonnas' campsite. She looked over at Clover Ebi, the only other human in the escort. Also drafted into the army because of his Semblance, which is good luck. Part of Yang found this funny, considering her explorer uncle Qrow's Semblance is bad luck. _They_ would have gotten along well.

Clover noticed her staring. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how you and I, the humans, are in his majesty's army to cover the vampire's asses with our superpowers."

Harriet Bree rolled her eyes at Yang in a mock pout, "no need to rub it in. I would love a Semblance! But no, all I got are fangs, semi-immortality, and super strength."

James Ironwood, the Captain of his troop and leader of the escort, scoffed. "Don't stoop to her level, Harriet, she can't help it, but you can."

Clover stifled a laugh - or at least, he tried to.

"What?" Ironwood asked heatedly.

"Oh, nothing. I just remember a certain C _aptain_ getting all flustered over the Admiral's sarcastic assistant. What was his name again?" He paused for effect. "Scarlet David!" Clover finished triumphantly, smirking at the now blushing vampire. "It's okay to like a human, just don't get too attached, that one isn't the rule breaker type."

Neptune and Sage both just rolled their eyes, going back to analyzing the map. There was a small red x where the raven that was sent said they were. Neptune peered down at the compass, deciding that staring at the canvas of rivers and lakes and mountains was getting them nowhere. He gasped, "what. The. Actual. Fuck. Sage?!"

Sage gave him a curious look. "What?"

"This whole time you've been in charge of the map, telling us where to go and directing us - _with the map upside down_!"

Sage scratched his head. "What you talking about?"

"South is on the top!"

"Yeah, according to Sun, from where the castle sits that's where South is."

Neptune about exploded, his whole face went red and he started shaking. He snatched the map from Sage and turned it right side up. He reanalyzed the data before him, looking around and muttering curse words. Finally, he pointed to their right. "I'd say it's about a day's trip this way. We'll have to make a few adjustments along the way, but here's to hoping we don't run into more trouble."

...

Winter Schnee, a vampire of the highest caliber. Her mouth was eternally twisted into a cocky smirk, often showing off her fangs. She is a remarkable strategist, an unparalleled fighter. Her poker face is unreadable - as it is naturally meant to be, but that didn't make it any less frustrating as both Ruby and Weiss tried to outsmart her in a game of chess. Long ago, when they were toddlers, the tradition of playing against Winter together was formed. Now, they do it less out of their ability to fit in the same chair (which no longer exists, much to their chagrin) but more out of necessity.

"I think we should move our knight to counter her queen," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No, her bishop is in position to thwart that effort."

"What about our bishop? It is in place to protect our knight if we were to make that move."

"It needs to stay where it is to keep her rook from taking our pawn."

Ruby spluttered incoherently for a moment, massaging her temple. Winter took an amused sip of her tea. "How important is our pawn anyway? I think the welfare of our imperiled rook is of more consequence!"

"We only have four pawns left and our queen is two moves away from being taken. I would say very important."

"So what do we do?!"

"Formulate a trap," Weiss said with no minuscule amount of frustration.

Winter licked her lips and cocked her head to the side, staring down her younger sister. "You're overthinking," she commented, leaning back with the air of someone who knows they've already won. "It isn't becoming. Maybe try smiling?"

Weiss gave her the middle finger, signaling over a servant. Ruby grimaced, Weiss wasn't hungry just then, judging by what Ruby was sensing on her, she was just craving something stronger - something warm and pulsating with life. The Princess noticed, the consuming look in her eyes dimming. Ruby didn't answer the unspoken question of whether or not it was okay. There was no need, Weiss knew that - in the end - Ruby didn't really care. It was just the dark aura that overtook her lover when she was in those moods that disturbed the mage.

The servant's wrist pressed to Weiss's lips and she did not hesitate to bite into it, her eyes remained open, making contact with Ruby's before the red-head looked away - the sound of human flesh parting and squelching as she drank. As before, when the human parted, Ruby healed their wound with a wave of her hand.

Winter chuckled, "you two are extra, hmm, what's the word? Codependent - yes - that's it. Wanna let me in on the big secret?" Although it was obvious she was joking, her voice held a note of subtle suspicion.

Weiss shook her head, grinning. "Maybe we've been bonding over the idea of beating you at chess when you got back from overseas."

The older vampire let out a bark of joyous laughter. "I highly doubt it!"

"It's true," Ruby joined in. "I can say with certainty that I have never felt closer to Weiss than when we discussed wiping that smug, shit-eating grin off your face!"

"And that explains the codependency... how?" Winter teased.

"Because it has come to my attention that without Ruby - I would never be able to kick your ass."

"Yeah! And I couldn't beat you without my dearest vampire chum!"

Winter giggled, leaning forward once more. "I enjoy how you both agree that I am superior and yet somehow still cling to the preposterous idea that you could beat me."

Ruby and Weiss linked arms, putting on competitive faces. "We _will_ beat you!" They said - very unsynchronized.

The goofiness of the entire situation left them laughing hysterically, even Winter (who although had no problem being silly with her sister, usually tried to keep at least some of her dignity) participated in the unbridled act. Weiss very nearly forgot that it was not safe to be romantic with Ruby, her lips coming too close to kissing the younger girl. This sobered her up quickly and she turned away, shifting her body so it was leaning away from Ruby. Her reaction had been fast and panicked, Ruby had barely even had time to process what was happening before the heiress switched demeanor. This time Winter had to notice and was given no choice but to comment. "What was that, Weiss?"

She didn't reply, frantic and terrified, she just stared blankly in shock at her sister. She opened her mouth, trying to say something - _anything_. But she couldn't. She closed it again.

Winter began to look scared herself, she ordered the servants out. She stood out of her chair, dragging Weiss out of her own by her collar. "What the fuck was that, Weiss?!"

Weiss scrambled away, backing up into a corner. "I-i..."

"Answer me!"

Ruby got out of her chair and got in between Winter and a now crying Weiss.

"Please...!" Weiss sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?! You could get killed! If father found out~!" Winter punched a nearby wall, tears streaking down her face. "Why? Why, Weiss? This family, this world can handle a woman... but a human? It is unacceptable!" Winter's rage filled the room, it came to life and roared inside all of them. It was potent, a mixture of a sister's love and fear and anger towards the obvious disobedience of the law. She advanced again, Ruby met her halfway, keeping her back. Winter threw Ruby across the room, panting. Ruby hit the wall with a sickening crack, she fell to the ground in a heap. Her magic immediately started healing her, but she was knocked out cold. Weiss shrunk away from her sister, who collapsed next to her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry - I'm just so... scared. For you, Weiss, I am scared for _you_. If father finds out, he will kill you and her mercilessly! I-i can't watch that. I'm sorry!" She buried her head in her hands, sobs racking through her body.

Weiss shook uncontrollably with terror and grief. Their father was indeed a man to fear, he is a psychopath and a cold-blooded killer. He was the monster who didn't hide in the closet - if only that was all he did. If only he was just the figment of their broken family's imagination. But his abuse was very real and very painful, Weiss nurses a scar to prove it. She leaned into her sister, who wasted no time in pulling her younger sister closer.

...

Yang cupped some of the flowing river water in her hands, bringing it to her mouth and drinking. The cold air whipped her hair back, biting her exposed skin with its chill. She went back to the others, plopping down next to the fire they built, warming her hands with its flickering tongues of heat. "At this rate, it'll be another four days until we get back." Yang sighed, shivering and watching the snowfall layering steadily on their surroundings. She pulled a piece of worn paper from her pocket and began to trace the charcoal lines etched onto its surface.

"It shouldn't take us that long to get back, besides we have Clover. Who, by the way, could really use his Semblance to end this snowstorm!" Harriet complained.

Clover raised an eyebrow, "you mean the very same snowstorm that is watering crops and aiding nature in general?"

"No, I mean the snowstorm that is hindering our journey!"

"They're one and the same," Sage grumbled, tossing some roots he found into the small cauldron they were using to cook their lunch.

Neptune growled, tossing a rock at Yang to get her attention, she caught it without even looking up from whatever she was staring at. "What has got you enchanted?"

She held up the picture, it was one of a young her and a black-haired girl. "This is from when I was nine-years-old. The Belladonnas came and stayed with the Schnees to discuss the treaty between the wolves and the vamps. Their daughter, Blake, wandered out of the inner courts one day and went to the training yard where I was getting a lashing for stealing food. She ordered the officer to stop the punishment, bringing her mother over and showing her what he did to me. Kali Belladonna explained to the nine-year-old that I was being punished for breaking rules, that I may not have deserved lashes, but I certainly did deserve punishment. She visited me after that every day in the training yard, brought me cupcakes and other treats the kitchen gave her. It made my commanding officer furious, but she kept it up until the day she and her family left. On the last day, she got a man to draw us standing next to each other. She asked me if I had ever had a picture drawn of me before, I said no and so she gifted it to me."

"Aww! How sweet!" Harriet mocked, tossing another rock at Yang, who caught it effortlessly again. "It sounds like you are holding a flame for the little wolf Princess!"

Yang scoffed, "no, I don't. I'm just curious if she'll remember me after all these years."

"You carry the damn picture around with you!" Clover pointed out with a laugh.

"I do not! I only brought it because we were going to pick her up!"

"Sure," Clover giggled, shaking his head.

"You guys are making me regret telling you that story," Yang mumbled good-naturedly, tossing the two rocks she acquired at Clover - he also snatched them from the air with no problem.

...

Ruby trembled slightly while she sipped on some hot tea. Winter vowed to the both of them that she would never tell Jacques or anyone of their relationship but they must learn to disguise it better, or more people will find out and it won't end well for them a third time.

They had an hour before a meeting that they would have to attend, the one concerning whatever was bringing the werewolves to their doorstep again for the first time in eight years. Weiss sat down next to her, nursing a cup of tea with a little bit of whiskey. They clinked the expensive teacups together, each taking a sip. "We really suck at this, don't we?" Weiss groaned.

"I mean, I know _you_ do..."

"You already told that joke," Weiss said dryly.

"I don't give two fucks."

"Only one?"

"None," Ruby stated matter-of-factly.

"Now _that's_ not true, trust me, I'm an expert on the subject." They glanced at each other and burst into nervous fits of giggles, their foreheads touching. "But really," Weiss whispered, "we suck so hard at this."

Ruby scoffed lightly, "yeah, both of our sisters finding out before we've even been - getting it on - for a week? Bad."

"Yeah," Weiss spoke so softly Ruby almost didn't catch what she said.

"What is it?"

"Winter was right, my father will kill us without a second thought if he finds out about us. And it's not even an 'if' he'll find out and more of a 'when'. He has eyes everywhere."

"What are you getting at?" Ruby's gut clenched at the implications of what her lover was saying.

Weiss sat up and ran a hand through her hair, slumping against the back of her chair. "I don't know - nothing I like." They sat in what this meant for a few minutes, taking in the quietness of the room. A bird chirped somewhere outside the window. "I love you, Rose," Weiss muttered with so much love it physically hurt.

"I love you too," the red-head said back, her voice quavering with emotion.

...

They pushed through the snow, harsh wind biting at their faces. Yang wondered why the Belladonna king chose _now_ of all times to come to the mainland. It's in the motherfucking dead of winter! Yang's foot caught on a hidden root beneath the sheets of snow and she cursed quietly, stumbling. The farther and the father they trekked it became increasingly apparent that they might be forced to stop and set up camp for the rest of the day. Which ran the risk of them being snowed in.

"Goddammit!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards the person who cussed, Neptune. "What?!" Yang shouted over the blustering winds, coughing a bit as she inhaled some snowflakes.

"I lost the map!"

Silence this is not good - not fucking good at all. "I-i think I can still get us there!" He cursed some more, surveying the white, powdery landscape.

"Wanna use your Semblance now, Clover?!" Harriet yelled, another flurry of wind almost carrying her voice away.

"I've been trying! I think this is as good as it's gonna get!"

They all stared at each other. "We're screwed." Yang cursed, shaking her head.

...

They headed into the meeting, staring straight ahead and trying to ignore each other's presences. Tomorrow Yang will be back, safe and sound in the castle; Ruby couldn't wait. She thought back to all those hard years struggling to remain hopeful for her future and how she relied on her sister through much of that, but no matter what, she never found a moment where she didn't rely on Weiss just as much. This was going to be harder than anything Ruby has been through. She was never good at hiding her emotions, these past few days attesting to that; and now not only was she going to have to do that, but she was going to have to do it alone.

The guards opened the throne-room door for them, whispering quiet "Miss Schnee"s as they walked past. There were advisers and nobles lining the walls, chattering away about the meeting ahead of them. "Princess Schnee has entered the throne room!" A hush fell over the lot of them and they bowed as Weiss walked straight down the middle of the room to stand near her father. Ruby followed behind solemnly.

"First thing's first," Jacques Schnee declared, a smirk painted across his smug lips. "How do we assassinate the King of the Wolves without repercussions?"

...

The escort shivered and puffed as they huddled around a small fire they had barely been able to create and were struggling to maintain. They were in a cave, freezing air whistling around them. Yang's hands were blue and she groaned and grunted with pain as she forced them to move. She pulled a small sheet of paper out of her back pocket and a charcoal pencil. "Do we still have a raven?" She asked the others.

"One..." Ironwood gasped, reaching for the covered cage the poor bird was being kept in. "What do you need it for?"

"I want to send something to my sister - our coordinates and a small message."

"Well he hurry up and write it," he grunted, passing the cage to her.

She did and as she wrote it a tear or two left her eyes - even if she got back, which she wasn't so sure of anymore, Ruby needed to hear this.

...

Later that night Ruby wept in her bed. She wished she could forget everything that has happened that day, the things she's heard. To think this was the king she vowed her allegiance to!

A peck sounded on her window and she stumbled over to it, letting in the snow-covered and half-dead raven, carrying it over to the fire to let it warm up and untying the message from it's foot. She sat on her bed and read it, going over each word ten times.

 _"Ruby, my dearest sister. We're stuck in a cave, snowed in and freezing to death. I'm scared - but I've also been thinking. I know you love Weiss and I know she loves you, and the more I think about it the more I wonder why that is such a bad thing. Why can't two people, no matter what race, vampire, human, wolf - just be in love? Why does it matter so much? And you know what, I don't think it does. I think it only matters to the right people in the right places who have the power to make it matter to everyone else. I fucking love and I want you to feel free to love who you want. So do it. Love her and never let her go. Do it for me, do it for you, for her, and for anyone else who is in the same position as you are. Fight that law - fight the whole fucking world if you have to but never let her go."_

Below the heartfelt message were coordinates and a small heart. Ruby stood and ran out of her room to the one place she knew she could. Weiss's room.


	33. I-fucked-up

**Big ole a/n here, I just realized that I fucked up and forgot to let y'all know that the last part (technically part 4) is being split into 2. That's why there was no Jaqueass being kicked and the like. I apologize, I should have communicated and it is my fault that I forgot. The next part will be coming in approx. two weeks; it'll be about five thousand words so be ready!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter uhm, hmm, yeah no (semi) witty quip today: You Two Are Crazy (or y'know... reprieve part five of five)

 **A/N THE LAST PART OF REPRIEVE IS HERE IT TOOK ME SO FUCKING LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG yall better review or I swear I will bring out the puppy dog eyes. i'm serious**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE, TORTURE, INTENSE SCENES**

* * *

"No one is going to be able to get that fire going again, the wood is all burnt out and too wet."

"Hold my beer," Yang shoved her aforementioned beer in Clover's chest, stumbling over to the wet ashes that were previously their only source of heat. She picked through it, hands trembling. At the bottom of the pile, she managed to pull out some half-burnt sticks, placing them gently on top of the ashes; they were still warm and dry as a bone. Harriet gawked as she shoved some dry leaves that had blown into the cave at some point around the sticks and used the last match from the small box that was once full of them to get a small fire going. "You were saying?" She chuckled hoarsely, giving the best smug grin her frozen lips could provide.

"Nothing." The vampire said simply, not about to complain at the miraculous fire burning before her.

Clover handed Yang's beer back to her, groaning in pain when he had to physically force his fingers open to let go of it. "Put your hands by the fire, dumbass."

He complied with a shake of his head, "I don't wanna hog the heat."

Yang scoffed, "you and me? The only people who really need this fire. The others will survive, they'll be as uncomfortable as hell but they'll live."

None of the vampires argued, it was true. Even if Yang and Clover didn't make it out alive, they would. The fire made them more nervous than a snowstorm ever would; fire could kill them after all.

"What did you write in that letter you sent to your sister?" Neptune asked, voice quavering as he shivered.

"Why do you ask?" Yang took a swig of her beer, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste.

"Just tryna make conversation."

"Well - I guess I talked about love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. You guys ever wondered why it is illegal for vampires and humans to have romantic relations?"

Harriet frowned, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the damn question." Yang rolled her eyes.

"I mean," Sage stuttered, "not really. I guess I've never thought about it."

Neptune shook his head, "Me neither."

James didn't answer, eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"No one knows, what's your point?" Clover asked curiously.

Yang sighed leaning back against the cave wall and closing her eyes. "I told her that it was pointless, the law about vampires and humans not being allowed to love each other; haven't we made this mistake before? At one point we condemned homosexuality and said that it was of the devil, at another non-binary people weren't even allowed to have sexual relations with _anyone_ because they had no fixed gender! Now we know that both of those things were ridiculous, but now we have a law stating that it is wrong for vampires and humans to be in love with each other. Is it? Did we finally figure out which kind-of love is of the devil or are we just so fucking set in our ways that we refuse to admit that love - is love?! If you ask me the only love that is worth the banishment it has received is the kind that isn't even love at all, pedophilia."

"That's bullshit and you know it," James growled. "What the hell would put such a ridiculous notion in your head?!"

Yang scoffed, "the fuck, James?! It's not ridiculous."

"Nothing you said proves that."

"So I'm assuming you know exactly why that law is in place since you are so quick to debunk the idea that it could be stupid and pointless?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"Oh really, then whose place is it?"

"Ghira Belladonna's," James shook his head and snuggled further into his coats, not looking away from a particular stalactite above him.

...

Ruby ran recklessly, bare feet slapping noisily against the cold marble floors. Her breathing was ragged and shallow as she pushed herself faster. She needed to get to Weiss - now. She reached the hall full of the guards, except there were no guards like there should be. Ruby slowed down, ears straining for any sound. Her heart was pounding in her ears, mostly from her run, but now also from her spiking anxiety. One foot in front of the other, she made her way slowly to her lover's door, finding it cracked open.

"Hello? Weiss?" She pushed it open looking about the room. At first glance, it seemed empty, but upon further inspection, she saw the guards lining the walls. They were so still and their armor was so dark. "Where's Weiss?" She asked the room; she received no response.

The door closed behind her closed and she whipped around to see Jacques Schnee standing tall in his white suit, smirking. "My daughter is in prison, for romantic affiliations with a human. Know anything about that?"

Ruby took a step back, "I know the law. She never told me of any such thing."

"I see... because my informant told me that you did know quite a few things about it. In fact, they said something about you being that human." Jacques took a step forward, matching Ruby.

"They're misinformed, as I said, I know the law."

"I'm sure, but we found a letter in your room, from your sister I believe."

Ruby froze, she could feel the blood draining from her face.

 _"Ruby,"_ he read aloud. _"My dearest sister. We're stuck in a cave, snowed in and freezing to death. I'm scared - but I've also been thinking. I know you love Weiss and I know she loves you, and the more I think about it the more I wonder why that is such a bad thing. Why can't two people, no matter what race, vampire, human, wolf - just be in love? Why does it matter so much?"_ He paused for effect. "Should I really continue?"

Ruby gulped, internally grasping at anything she could say to get her and Weiss out of this. "W-we never acted on it, I never even confessed to her. I only told Yang so that I wouldn't tell her and get us both killed. Please, you have to believe me!"

Jacques nodded slowly, "do you know what the punishment is for lying to your king?"

"Death."

"Correct, so keep that in mind, since Pyrrha Nikos also reported seeing the both of you - _kiss_. So tell me, truthfully, did you and my daughter ever have intimate relations?"

Wait - Pyrrha? Pyrrha sold them out? She and Ruby never formed a relationship further than a civil one, but she was still nice to her. And Ruby took a deep breath as she realized she would never condemn her to death even if the vampire didn't feel the same. The truth was her only option, even if it wasn't even really one. "Pyrrha wasn't lying, Weiss and I have had a romantic relationship for about a week now."

"Arrest the wench," Jacques ordered cooly. "And don't pull any punches."

The guards wasted no time in advancing on Ruby, surrounding her in half a second flat. There were twelve in total and two of them struck out at the same time with their swords. Ruby dodged both attacks, ducking down and swinging her foot in an attempt to trip one of them. It didn't work, two of them grabbed her arms and jerked her up, another one punched her in the face. She kicked out and her foot connected with someone's chest and they stumbled back. Someone else punched her in the gut repeatedly until a small stream of blood trickled down her chin. A few more punches and a broken nose later, they slapped some chains on her wrists and dragged her through the halls, and out into the courtyard.

"Hey, I want everyone's attention!" A male guard shouted, sneering. "C'mon! Gather 'round!"

They did and Ruby caught sight of the bright red head of hair that belongs to Pyrrha Nikos. The guards dragged her into the middle of the courtyard, making a big show of shoving her around in the process. "You all know Ruby Rose, the silver-eyed mage, right?" The crowd cheered, someone shouted 'yeah, I know that little bitch!' Everyone laughed. "Well, this little bitch fucked our once royal princess Weiss Schnee!" Everyone booed, exchanging looks of disgust and horror. Ruby tried to stand, to do say something, to defend Weiss - but she couldn't. Something was up with her magic, it wasn't healing her and she couldn't perform any spells.

"That's right! Now, who thinks we should teach her a lesson?!"

Ruby couldn't tear her eyes away from Pyrrha, not for a second. Not even to see the reactions of the others in the crowd, not even to see what the guards were about to do to her. Pyrrha stared right back, she didn't cheer along with the crowd, she just stared at Ruby, expressionless. Suddenly something slammed into Ruby's head and she cried out, falling onto her side from the force of the hit. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out who pulled her to her feet. "Looks like the crowbar did a number on our little mage, let's see if she can hold her own against the brass knuckles!"

One hit, two hits, three, four, five, all over the mage's body. Six, seven, eight, nine-

"Enough!" Pyrrha stormed over and pushed the guards away from Ruby. "Making a public statement is one thing, brutally beating her is another!"

"The king told us 'pull no punches', you know what that means, Nikos? It means 'brutally beat her'. Now if you'll get out of our goddamn way, we'll finish up and take this bitch to prison." A female guard laughed, placing a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Why do you care anyway? She broke the law and _you_ turned her in."

"I care, _Cinder_ , because she doesn't deserve this. She is already going to die by fire, there is no need to torture her endlessly."

"She is an abomination who deserves everything she is getting. Just like the Schnee girl did."

It was like a shock, suddenly jolting Ruby out of the daze she had been in. What did Cinder mean by that? "Weiss?! What happened, what did you do to her?!" Ruby could hear the pure, frantic panic in her voice but she didn't care. If they did anything to Weiss, Ruby would kill them all slowly.

Cinder laughed again, "you see? The poor thing is attached. This is what happens when a vampire and a human get together, humans are just too weak, they can't handle a vampire's love."

Hearing Cinder's laugh and the mocking tone of her voice snapped something in Ruby, her vision cleared she felt magic flow once more through her veins. "Answer me!" She roared, the chains snapping against her renewed strength. The guards pulled out their swords and got ready to fight, but Pyrrha just watched, eyes narrowing.

With the whispering of a spell, six of the guards were thrown across the courtyard and with one more the other six were suspended mid-air before being thrown like the others. Ruby and Pyrrha stared at each other, each determining how much of a threat the other poses. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get to Weiss."

"Doesn't that make you even more of a threat? In your desperation to get to your lover, will you not hurt many more?"

"Only if they get in my way."

"Which, undoubtedly, all of them will."

This led to a break in the conversation, during which they both sized the other up again. "Do you believe her, Cinder, I mean? Do you also think that the reason vampires and humans are outlawed from loving each other is that humans can't handle it?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I'm starting to wonder," Pyrrha replied smoothly. "What with the explosive magic and rage."

"I love her - I've loved her for a very long time. But even if I didn't, even if we were just friends, you have to know I would react the same. You would too, put in my shoes. I'm not just going to let you kill her."

Pyrrha sighed, looking away. "I warned you - the only way I knew how. You didn't listen. I'm sorry, Ruby, I truly am. I don't think you deserve this but I don't have any choice but to stop you."

"Yes, you do. We can fight this, starting with that asshole we call "king"." Ruby pleaded, a beckoning hand outstretched to Pyrrha.

"No, _we_ can't. You should have waited until Weiss was in power - until you also held a powerful position in the hierarchy! But you didn't, and now you can never change what just may be an unfair law." Pyrrha drew her javelin, readying herself for battle. "You should have listened to me."

"Well, she didn't!" A voice shouted and a white-haired woman ran out in front of Ruby. "And here we are."

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, running to her side and wrapping her in a hug. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?!"

Weiss laughed lightly, "they tried, but let's just say vampires are dumb. But what about you? Are you okay?"

"I wasn't, but now I am."

They smiled at each other for a second before Weiss turned to Pyrrha and Ruby followed suit. "As my love said, we can fight this. We will - the question is, will you help us?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "you two are crazy."

...

There was no way they were going to be able to leave the cave, seeing as the snow was quickly turning into ice. The fire Yang managed to get going an hour previously, despite her best efforts, was dying again. It probably wasn't going to be coming back after it died. It was so quiet, Yang couldn't even hear the sounds of the other's breathing. No one was moving either, they just - sat there and watched as their only source of heat died away into faintly glowing embers.

Yang wasn't sure what to make of any of it, her brain seemed to have shut down all nonessential functions such as complex thought. She sat there, dimly wondering what Ruby was doing just then. Was she sitting in the courtyard, reading? Was she playing chess with Weiss, and maybe Winter if the older woman has arrived yet? Was she eating? What was she thinking, right now, at this very moment? Yang was aware that she was in pain, but she was also very, very numb. Her limbs felt like ice, cold and stiff. Her mouth had stayed in the same thin-lipped expression for an hour or so and it could very possibly be frozen shut. Yang didn't have enough energy to find out.

At some point she nodded off, her body weak from resisting the cold. When she finally woke up it was to shouting and the sound of something breaking. At first, she didn't move, didn't respond to the life and sounds around her, but then Clover shook her and told her to wake up in a tone of elation. Yang slowly, very slowly, peeked an eye open and then in a flash her other eye was open and she was sitting up and staring open-mouthed at the sight of men and women taking pickaxes to the ice on the other side. When did the snowstorm end? And when did these people get here?

Clover helped Yang to her feet and together they stumbled over to the wall of ice and tried to help their saviors. Yang and Clover each pulled out a dagger and began stabbing at the wall, pulling out chunks of solid water and getting small bits of the frozen substance in their eyes. It didn't take long for the vampires to decide to join them and help, pulling out their own weapons to slash and break at the wall.

Yang and Clover had to take breaks, their bodies the weakest and the least cooperative; but in an hour's time a small hole was made in the ice and the workers on the other side called for someone to come talk to the trapped escort. Yang couldn't believe her eyes when a beautiful dark-haired woman stepped forth, amber eyes full of worry. "My name is Princess Blake Belladonna, heir to the werewolf throne in Menagerie. Who are you and how did you get stuck out in this foul weather?"

James took a step forth to speak but Yang beat him to it. "We are the escort sent by his majesty to see you safely to the castle, your highness. Our map was lost and we sought shelter here, in this cave to get away from the winds." Yang bowed as she spoke, body screaming in pain at the amount of effort that simple action took.

Once again, James tried to speak, but this time it was Blake who cut him off. She spoke to Yang, "Are you not all vampires?"

"No, Princess, I and my comrade Clover Ebi are humans. We were drafted into his majesty's army for our powerful Semblances."

"I see, tell me your name, soldier."

"Yang Xiao Long, at your service." Yang was still bowing but she waited patiently for the reply.

"Yang..." Blake murmured softly, "please, no need to bow any longer." She paused while Yang straightened up. Blake surveyed Yang through the small gap in the ice, recognition on her face. "I feel as if I have met you."

"You have, your highness. We met when we were both but children. You left with me a drawing a man made of the two of us." And with that Yang pulled out the parchment and handed it to Blake through the hole and watched as a small smile spread over the werewolf's lips.

"I remember this," she said as she handed it back. "It is good to see you again, Yang. But I'm afraid we will have to keep talking later, I'm sure you and the others are anxious to get out of your cage."

Yang nodded and smiled gratefully as Blake took her leave, ignoring how Clover nudged her. "She _likes_ you," he teased with a grin.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked with honest curiosity.

"For one," Clover said in between grunts as he laid into the ice again with his knife. "She gave you her full attention - or more like your ample bosom her full attention." Clover giggled.

Yang felt a blush creep over her cheeks and she shoved Clover playfully. "Don't say that!" She whispered yelled, "it's disrespectful!"

"Whatever, for two," he paused to inspect the blade of his knife, "she said your name like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Not to mention she obviously recognized you and knew exactly who you were when you said your name, she only made it sound as if she was unsure just to see if you remembered. And did you see the way she lit up at the sight of that drawing?! The werewolf princess has a fucking crush on you. Be happy - also it isn't half as political as vamps and humans getting together. Werewolves and humans have hooked up in the past no problem-o."

Yang rolled her eyes, taking an offered small pickax from a soldier on the other side. She took a deep breath, then began chiseling away at the ice.

...

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss hid in a dark alleyway as soldiers passed them by, looking for the escaped vampire heiress, and the silver-eyed mage. No one knew about Pyrrha yet which was a good thing. They will use that to their advantage. The amazon hadn't come quietly; the whole time they had been running she had been telling them how their plan was ridiculous and the three of them were going to die. Ruby almost wanted to point out that Pyrrha helped come up with the plan but felt like that'd just be poking the bear.

It was decided that they will make their way stealthily to the throne room, then they'll reveal themselves; Ruby and Weiss pretending to be Pyrrha's captures once they do. They'll get the guards to clear the room of everyone but themselves and the king. Then with some blackmail and magic, convince him to let them go. Changing the law will have to wait.

They had on some brown and ragged tunics they found hanging on clotheslines and some cloaks they snagged from a merchant. The cloaks' hoods covered their faces and kept them a bit warmer, but nothing could protect their bare feet from the cold and snow-covered ground. They would have kept their shoes but soldiers' greaves, fine leather boots, and white leather high-heel boots were not exactly shoes just anybody could come by. They weaved through the lower courts until they saw what they were looking for, an entrance into the inner courts. Now all that had to be done was for them to sneak past the sleeping guard and unlock the gate with the keys sitting on the guard's belt loop. Easy peezy.

They tiptoed up to the guard, all the while Pyrrha muttering her utter fury over the idiocy of their plan and what they were about to do. Weiss's nimble finger's nicked the keys off him and Ruby used to magic to determine which key it was before unlocking it. They scurried in and shut the gate behind them, Pyrrha reaching through the bars to the lay the keys softly next to the guard on the ground.

Now for the next phase: get to the kitchen.

...

Yang worked with Clover and Harriet to shove a chunk of ice that was in their way, out of the way. They had cut all around it, but the bottom of it was still frozen to the ground. Twenty men and women in total were trying to fix that. Ghira's people had hammer stakes into the block of ice with long ropes attached to them that they were pulling while Yang, Harriet, and Clover shoved with all their might at the ice. Neptune was working on trying to chisel at bottom of it, Jame and Sage didn't have anything they could do at this point so they just watched.

"C'mon, Clover!" Yang grunted, "use your Semblance and give us some luck!"

The man shook his head, beads of sweat running down his face. "I'm trying! I don't have a whole lot of juice left! How about your Semblance?"

Yang pushed harder against the ice, letting out a frustrated growl. "I have to get hit so I can absorb the energy."

Clover paused, letting up on his efforts to move the block. "You need someone to hit you?" He asked with a growing grin.

The blonde stood up and gave Clover a look. "You trying to say you want to hit me?"

"Kinda," he chuckled. "Just to get back at you for all those times in training."

Yang paused and thought it through, giving the block of ice a look of contemplation. "I mean - I guess we could try it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'm fucking freezing, everything I do hurts like hell and not even all the work we have been doing helps, I need to sit by a fire and have a warm meal. I can tell it's the same for you."

Clover nodded seriously and raised his fist, giving her an apologetic smile before catching her in the jaw with a hard right hook. "Oof!" She stumbled back a few steps and grabbed her jaw, it stung but she could feel her Semblance charging. "Again."

He did, this time striking her high in the cheeks. She hit the cave wall and felt her knees buckle. Yang forced herself to stand back up, striding to where Clover was looking extremely guilty and worried. "One more time," she growled through gritted teeth. "And do it harder."

"You sure-"

"Yes!" Yang braced for the impact and soon it came, smashing into her ribcage like thunder. She doubled over and couched, some blood coming to her lips; but beyond all that Yang felt her Semblance roaring to life as she summoned it. When she looked up and Clover her eyes were blood red and her smirk cocky. She shoved Harriet out of the way, ignoring the vampire's protests. Neptune moved on his own. "Hey!" She shouted to the soldiers pulling on the ropes. "Take a break - I got this." While Yang was assuring the soldiers that she would be able to move the ice on her own, she caught sight of Blake coming to see what the commotion was about. "There's a reason vampires don't mess with me when I'm angry!" She added for good measure before bending over and putting her left shoulder to the ice, feet finding purchase on the rock floor. Feeling the power surging through her, Yang shoved with all her might, roaring and pushing. At first, nothing happened but then she heard it, the sound of something slipping. She put her back into it and drew on her fading Semblance for one last shove. It gave. The boulder of ice came rushing out the other side of the cave with crack as it smacked into the ground and split in two.

Yang strode through the opening, getting only a couple of steps out before collapsing to her knees, body shaking. She felt drained, empty of any and everything except a want to sleep. Several people rushed to her side, but Yang only registered one before fainting, Blake Belladonna.

..,

Ruby peeked around the corner where the kitchen was, checking for guards. When she saw no one she signaled Weiss and Pyrrha to follow her. They quickly and quietly raced to the kitchen door and burst through it with a bit more commotion than they had wanted. Jaune, Ren, and Nora all stood there and stared at the three of them. "Uh, can we help you?" Ren asked in his calm manner, taking a step forward.

Realizing they still had their hoods on and that they were practically unrecognizable, the three of them lowered their hoods and watched the three kitchen workers recoil at the sight of them. Nora gasped, her eyes going wide as saucers. She looked between Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha trying to figure out what was going on. Ruby saved her the trouble of asking and spoke up, "Pyrrha is working with us to get Jacques alone so that Weiss and I can blackmail him for our lives." The youngest said simply, giving them all a small smile of reassurance.

Nora nodded, "Uh-huh, uh-huh, so Pyrrha is not your prisoner?"

"No, she is not," Weiss replied. Pyrrha gave a small nod of conformation.

" _I was so worried!_ " Nora suddenly shouted as she launched herself at the three of them, wrapping them in a deadly hug. Once she let them go she bounced up and down and excitedly clapped her hands together. "So how do we fit into this plan?"

Weiss chuckled and placed a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. "We just need some kitchen outfits to change into and some wine and cheese to bring. Nothing major."

Jaune scoffed and everyone looked at him. "Nothing major, huh? Just risking our lives so that you, the lawbreakers, can go and beg for yours. Sounds pretty major to me."

Pyrrha took a step forward to say something, but Ruby spoke up first with a frown. "What are you saying, Jaune?"

"I'm saying that all this is ridiculous! You had people _lining up_ to be your partner, and you choose the one person you can't have?! You know what? It doesn't even matter. Just go and do whatever but I'm not helping." And with that Jaune stormed angrily out of the room, going out the back way towards the gardens.

"He'll come around," Ren sighed, "he was just starting to get over your rejection when all this happened."

Weiss wrapped a comforting arm around Ruby, the younger girl leaning into the touch before breaking away to set about helping Ren to prepare a snack platter while Nora went to find some clothes for them to change into. It took a few minutes but then Nora found some old, clean robes usually worn by the servers. The three women wrapped some cloth around their heads, Weiss and Pyrrha tucking their hair into the cloth to disguise their hair. Ruby's wasn't long enough.

"Time to go," Pyrrha told them, gesturing with her head at the door.

"Okay," Ruby hugged Nora and Ren, smiling sadly at them before departing with her partner and the vampire. Now for phase three; blackmail. This is going to be fucking difficult.

...

When Yang awoke she was in a tent, lying on a fur mat with a wool blanket covering her. She shifted the heavy fabric off her body and immediately shivered as the cold air hit her. Her armor had been taken off and was lying in a neat pile near where she was laying. She sat up a little sluggishly, her head pounding. She grabbed her armor and started putting it on, wincing as the tight plates of spelled steel pressed and rubbed on a few cuts she had on her body. She stretched with a groan and walked slowly through the tent flaps and out into the frigid night air. There were fires spotting the area and the sound of laughter and excited chatter reached her ears. She made her way to the nearest fire and let out a relieved huff when she saw Clover and the other members of the escort sitting happily around it. None of them noticed her, not at first; someone else did. Ghira Belladonna stood with a grin and a shout to welcome Yang over. "Yang. Xiao. Long!" He roared, "Come! Sit with me and my family! Your friends were just sharing stories of their youth!"

She walked over hesitantly, bowing deep once she arrived. She about to say what an honor it was to be there when the entire escort burst out. "Stand fucking straight, Yang!" Yang sent them a glare that would normally silence them instantly but this time only made them laugh. The Belladonnas also laughed. Finally, Kali Belladonna explained. "The other members of the escort made a bet with our family that you would bow deeply. My husband and I followed Blake's instinct which said that you would bow then deliver a short speech about how much of an honor it was to be here. However, it seems your friends interrupted you before we could find out. Mind telling us?"

Yang nervously scratched the back of her neck, then smiled sheepishly. "I may have been about to say a few words regarding my privilege to be here."

The escort let out outraged shouts while the royal family seemed content to smirk triumphantly. "Have a seat, Yang," Blake said, gesturing to the open spot next to her. Yang took it with a dopey grin but still made sure that she was giving the Princess plenty of personal space.

"How did you guess?" Yang asked her quietly, not making eye contact - another gesture of great esteem. Kali heard the question and seconded it, smiling at her daughter with curious eyes.

"That's what you always used to do, every time I'd come down to you with sweets and the like you would bow low and tell me how grateful you were and how I must be golden of heart to waste my time on someone lower in the courts than me. It blew my ego out of proportion but it also taught me a valuable lesson, my power is not to be abused; there are too many lives that I could change with a snap of my fingers. Like Jacques did and continues to do, does he not?"

Yang frowned, she had never really thought about it that way before. Yes, she hated the man and thought he needed to remove that stick that has somehow lodged itself up his ass for some time now, but she never really considered just how privileged he was. How much he gets what he wants when he wants with no concern for the consequences. How much he snaps those fingers of his. "Yes, he does indeed continue to do so."

"A shame," Blake shook her head sadly, "I wish better for your kingdom."

"As do I." They held each other's gaze, amber searching lilac and lilac searching amber. Blake seemed even more saddened by what she saw there, her expression that of soft empathy and her right hand went to caress Yang's cheek.

"I can only imagine what must be a fraction of his wrath you have felt, but can I offer my condolences all the same?"

"I am unworthy to accept them," Yang said hoarsely, her throat was clogged with unexpected tears and she knew the Princess could tell.

The werewolf leaned so close her lips were a hairbreadth away from touching Yang's ear as she spoke. "I disagree."

"So, Yang! Please, explain your Semblance to me. It seems quite powerful." Ghira asked, breaking the spell over her that had been cast by his very own daughter. Blake leaned back again, playful smirk plastered in place to disguise the pain still lingering in those fierce eyes.

"It is indeed powerful, though I know of many others whose Semblances are much more so. I take energy from a hit or even from emotional distress and deal it back tenfold."

"Do you have to feel the hit?" Ghira asked quickly, this aspect of her power seemingly the most important.

"Yes, your highness, I absorb the power and that is how I am able to use it to fuel each of my hits in turn."

"Interesting," the man said, stroking his short beard thoughtfully.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yang asked, ignoring the pointed look James shot at her.

"Absolutely, anything!"

"Someone once told me you could tell me why the law forbidding vampires and humans from romantic relations was put into place. Can you?"

Ghira's smile faded into a more solemn grimace. "Yes - why do you want to know?"

Yang wanted to tell him, but for one she wasn't sure if she could trust him, for two she knew she couldn't trust her comrades. "I - know someone who was wondering. They said they had some cousin who has a schoolgirl crush on a vampire teacher and was pitching a tantrum over the law. They were wondering if I knew why because I work closer to the castle and they wanted something to tell their cousin." The blonde waited with bated breath as Ghira thought.

"Well, that seems innocent enough. What I am about to tell all of you is to stay here, understood? It does not leave this small circle of people." Once he received nods of affirmation, he continued. "Long ago, in the ancient days, vampire and human couples were far from uncommon, there were at least several in each town. Same for werewolf and human; even vampires and werewolves would date and marry! But then the vampire king fell hard and fast in love with a human maiden with silver eyes. She was said to be enchantingly beautiful, flowing raven hair and skin as dark as midnight. She was a mage whose powers never activated. They courted each other and eventually the king asked her to marry him, she accepted. They married the next week and the maiden was declared pregnant just a month later. But about halfway through the pregnancy, the maiden went mad; she was going into the lower courts and murdering innocents to drink their blood. They found out two weeks before she was due and she begged the king for her life saying that the baby was making her do it, it needed blood. The king said she would live but be restricted to the castle and she couldn't leave without two guards accompanying her. But one night the child began to eat through her stomach, hungry for blood. She was in unending pain for hours until the child ripped through her skin, skin light like his father's, but his eyes were of two colors. One red and the other silver. One a good omen, the other a bad omen. His mother didn't survive her injuries. The child grew at a rapid rate and was the size of a toddler at only a couple of months old, he had super strength and magical powers he had no control over. He also had an insatiable hunger for blood. No matter the race it came from. He killed half the guard and ripped through many more civilians of vampire, human, werewolf alike. When the king finally found his child he was feasting on the innards of a werewolf who was half-turned. He had no choice but to kill his son right then and there. After that, all three clans held a meeting and at the end of it, vampire and humans were no longer allowed to court or marry. And certainly not have sex."

Everyone was quiet, taking a minute to process this information. But something struck Yang and she spoke up. "You said the mother never was able to activate her powers?"

Ghira nodded, raising an inquisitive brow. "Yes, what of it?"

"My sister and her mother came from a long line of mages, all with silver eyes of course. Her mother used to tell her and me stories about mages whose powers couldn't be activated because 'their eyes stole their color'."

"What does that mean?" Blake asked, leaning forward in interest.

"It means they aren't mages, they are cursed. Blessed by the god of mischief who, once he saw that his blessed were being burnt at the stake for the redness of their eyes, changed the eye color of his people to silver so that they could pass undetected. It is said that any child born from such a person will be a murderer destined to kill off the pure of heart. That's why silver-eyed humans are kicked out of their mage families, sometimes even killed."

Ghira made a sound not that far off from an angered choke. "What are you trying to say?"

"That that was an isolated incident due to lack of information," Yang replied smoothly, giving her group a look somewhat akin to victory.

Blake frowned, "How did the mages come by this knowledge?"

"Magic. They did a spell after some kinda massacre to implore the gods for an explanation. The person who massacred hundreds turned out to be a fake mage, though it was obvious from the very beginning this kid was trouble."

"Why?"

"No clue, Summer thought me and Ruby too young to be given all the details."

"So there was more?" Kali clarified, just as invested as her husband and daughter.

"Yes, my queen."

"Have you not asked her for more detail?" The older woman caught the pain that flashed across Yang's face. Yang never told Blake in all the time they had spent together her story but she took a deep breath and prepared to relay it now.

Clover interjected, "You don't have to tell her, Yang. It's a tough subject for you and that's fine." Kali nodded.

Yang chuckled dryly, "I'm fine. I _want_ to tell her." Clover let out a short, sad laugh. He made some comment about how Yang can knock herself out, the blonde wasn't really listening. She shifted uncomfortably then began shakily telling the Belladonnas her story. "Summer was, uh, a mage as previously stated. She met my father a little over a year after my mom abandoned me and they hit it off. They eventually got married and she had my sister, Ruby. We were a happy family - until the palace guards came. The king wanted my mother to be his personal mage to perform spells and the like for him, but she refused. In fact, she flat out spat in the head guard's face when he told her. She said she would never serve a man like Jacques Schnee. They fought her, trying to drag her to the castle by force. She must have killed a dozen guards before they finally overtook her, but now she had blood on her hands. Vampire blood. She was hung the next morning at dawn then her body was burned and scattered disgracefully over the swampland. A few years later they came for my sister and killed my father, dragging both of us to the castle. I was drafted into the army and my sister was whipped into service with the threat that they would kill me if she stepped out of line. That's... well that's my life story."

Ghira gritted his teeth, "I knew Jacques Schnee was a jackass but I guess I underestimated him."

Harriet laughed disbelievingly, "He did what any king with an ounce of sense would have done! He tried to align himself with a powerful individual, but when that individual showed themselves to be against him, he removed them from the equation. It's messy but it is politics."

Yang just gave Harriet a look, already knowing her standpoint. Blake didn't seem as forgiving and she lowered a poisonous stare on the vampire, "Please, do tell how those actions represent a king with an ounce of sense. Do tell how murdering two children's mother, their father, and inflicting mental, emotional, and physical abuse on the children to control them is just politics. Explain how your honorable king did the right thing by anyone's standards. Anyone with a heart that is."

Harriet stuttered before shutting her mouth and shaking her head, knowing this was a battle she was going to lose. "I can just see what he was trying to do, I apologize if I offended you."

Blake opened her mouth, no doubt to deliver a scathing comment but Yang shook her head, looking at the Princess imploringly. Blake understood but she turned back to Harriet, "I suggest you retire early, same for the rest of you, I think sleep deprivation is making you say things you don't mean."

The escort stood and Yang followed suit but Blake caught her hand. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you."

"Of course," Yang waited as Blake stood and told her parents they would be right back. She led Yang by her hand away from everyone and into the forest, no lantern or torch to guide them. Soon Blake stopped and turned abruptly, catching Yang by surprise so that now they were chest-to-chest, faces only inches apart. Yang took a slow, small step back, analyzing what she could see of the Princess's face in the moonlight. The faint rays of light caught her eyes, lighting up and highlighting their every move and the way they flicked between Yang's eyes. Yang admired the way the werewolf's bobbed hair framed her face and fell just past her jaw. She looked majestic, in control.

"I need to tell you why we are meeting with Jacques."

"Okay," Yang took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. "Tell me."

"To witness the execution of Weiss Schnee."

...

They arrived at the throne room, keeping their heads down. The guards let them through and they found Jacques pacing in front of his throne. "They should have been here by now!" He roared to the deathly silent room, all his advisors and most trusted officials deciding it was safer to be silent than offer anything speech-wise to the king. He continued to rant and rave about how his escort should have returned long before now, how this was a setback and that that was unacceptable.

They walked into the middle of the room, ignoring the stares, those were nothing. "Jacques Schnee!" Weiss yelled, throwing the cloth off her head. "You will order all these noblemen to leave the room right this instant!"

"And why would I do that?" He growled dangerously, Weiss could hear the guards advancing behind her.

"Because," she smiled sweetly as Ruby took off the cloth around her head and the cloth around Pyrrha's. "Otherwise I, and my darling here - will rip your precious head guard to shreds."

"Weiss?!"

At the sound of her name, the young princess caught sight of her older sister, Winter. But she couldn't process this, not at the current moment. She ignored Winter.

Jacques sighed, waving airily for the officials to leave. "Fine, but the guards stay."

"Of course," Weiss still smiled a sickly sweet smile. Ruby, to be sure the point was gotten across, kicked the back of Pyrrha's right knee so that she fell into a kneeling position and summoned a fireball that she held menacingly. Winter didn't say anything she just watched by her father's side, who was now seated comfortably in his throne.

"What do you want, _daughter?_ " He asked, eyeing the food trays they had thrown to the floor. "Aside from your obvious love of breaking crystal goblets."

"What I want is for you to let me and Ruby go."

"Go? Go where? There is nowhere for you to go."

Weiss gritted her teeth, "Anywhere. But I'm not just going to stand by and let you execute us!" The vampire watched as Winter physically recoiled and turned to their lounging father. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know, our dearest Weiss has fallen for that mage." He casually replied, not removing his gaze from Weiss.

Winter tensed, "I did know." She said stiffly, narrowing her eyes at the vile man before her.

It took him a minute, but he finally processed what she said and looked at her. "What?" He spat contemptuously.

"That's right," Winter said, gaining confidence and walking down to stand by Ruby. "I've _known_. Longer than you even." Ruby was surprised, to say the least, by the sudden wave of support Winter was throwing their way but she was nowhere near about to complain. The oldest daughter kept going, "I may not approve of Weiss's... methods." Winter paused as her gaze lingered on Pyrrha. "But I will _not_ stand by as you execute my sister."

The eight guards in the room shifted nervously, knowing that now they were up against two powerful vampires and one massively strong mage. It was doubtful Jacques would even try to fight, and they had no way of knowing if Pyrrha was in any condition to fight, meaning they would be on their own in this.

The vampire king stood to his full height, his body shaking with anger. He bared his fangs, still tinted red from his last meal only a few minutes previously. "I am not going to stand by and let my children disrespect me." It was clear this was all the incentive the guards needed to advance, drove forward with the idea of their great king fighting by their side.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and stood, ignoring the surprise of her previous comrades when Ruby didn't strike her down. "I told you your plan sucked." She said cheekily, drawing her javelin out from its sheath, which had been hidden under the kitchen clothes.

Ruby sighed exasperatedly, "We still could have blackmailed him if you hadn't abandoned your part!"

"My part was dumb, all I did was sit there."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Weiss burst out grumpily, pointing an accusatory finger at the tall guard. "Your part was important and _easy!_ "

"Just like kicking these guys' asses is going to be!" Pyrrha grinned cockily, twirling her weapon expertly between her fingers.

"You were never like this before! Why are you like this?" Weiss seemed to be at her limit of Pyrrha's attitude for the day and it showed.

"Oh _I'm sorry_ , am I being too cocky? Too confident? Am I putting a cramp in your petty princess attitude?"

Jacques tried to interject but Weiss cut him off with a scathing remark. "I do not have a 'petty princess attitude' but I do have some anger issues that I'd _love_ to get out of my system!"

The guards had already admitted defeat and were just standing there, wishing for their end to come already.

"Oh yeah, princess?! Come at me!" Pyrrha and Weiss squared off right then and there and, if it hadn't been for Winter separating them, would have fought for gods know how long.

"Focus!" The woman shouted, pointing at their honestly bewildered-looking father with a scowl. "We still have to fight him! So the two of you can work out whatever the fuck that was later!"

The king seemed to break out of his confused state at that moment and rolled his shoulders self-assuredly. He sent the guards a look that would spur a tortoise into fast action; happy with the effect this look had on them, he leveled his gaze and a sneer on his two daughters. "You're right, Winter, you still need to fight me."

And the fight began, the eight guards tried to surround the group but Ruby blasted some fireballs at their feet to scatter them. Pyrrha slashed out and caught one of them on the thigh, right where his greaves end and chain mail begins, he cried out, falling with a cry of pain to the ground. She kicked him in the head so he was out cold. One down, seven more to go.

Winter pulled another guard into a one-on-one with a quick slash to her breastplate. They fought for less than ten seconds before Winter had the woman overpowered and then unconscious on the ground. Two down, six to go.

Ruby and Weiss each got pulled into their own fights, two-on-one in each. Weiss grabbed one by the arm and pulled them forcibly into her, biting harshly into their neck. They cried out and tried to jerk away but the heiress didn't relinquish her hold, instead, she used the guard's panic against them and let them rip themselves away, leaving a large portion of their flesh in her mouth. She spat it out, advancing on the next one, he tried to catch her in the jaw with a right hook but she dodged under it, landing a hit on his side. She drew her rapier. The guard quickly recovered and swung with expertise at her unguarded chest, she fell back in order to dodge the hit, hitting the wall behind her. He advanced speedily, thrusting his sword at her gut. Weiss had no time to react she just watched the pointed edge approach her vulnerable skin. She won't be killed but a hit like that would take her out of the fight until she could heal. Somewhere in her mind, she heard a shout, someone shouted something. Weiss didn't know what. The seconds seemed to take hours even as it was all happening so fast. On one level she could process everything that was going on, on the other, her body was unable to react fast enough. And then she was out of the way of the sword in an instant. Just as instant as the scream that followed.

Weiss saw, with utter horror, that Ruby was now impaled on the sword and pinned to the wall. She had shoved Weiss out of the way using her Semblance but she didn't have enough time to get out of the way herself. Everything stopped. The guard was still holding the hilt, shock written all over his face. The rest of the guards and even Jacques stared at what must be the early execution of the mage. Pyrrha and Winter exchanged glances, _what was going to happen next?_

Weiss couldn't breathe, she scrambled to Ruby's side, shoving the guard away; he flew into the opposite wall. Her hands trembled as they rushed to cradle Ruby's face. Weiss was saying something but she couldn't tell what, her mouth just moved on its own forming words without any thought. She was crying, she could feel the tears running down her face and see how they made her vision blurry. She blinked the tears away and continued saying whatever, an apology by the sounds of it. A continuous apology for any and everything, dragging Ruby into this, not being able to help, for loving the girl in the first place. She was a mess, terrified to her core, angry, sad. But those silver eyes were so soft and calm, and those sweet lips smiled through the blood painted across them. She was so beautiful so _peaceful_ like she had everything she wanted right there with her.

"Weiss," the injured girl said with such care and love. "It's okay."

The white-haired girl shook her head rapidly, the tears falling ever faster down her face. "No, no, no, no it's not!"

"Yes, it is. I'm not getting out of this, Weiss. But I need you to promise me you will." Ruby still smiled, patiently and adoringly.

"No! You are going to live, you hear me?! You are the strongest person I have ever met and the most powerful mage in all of Remnant! You are going to get through or I swear to god-!" Weiss sobbed openly, burying her head in the crook of Ruby's neck. Nothing else existed, just her and the love of her life. That sword wasn't there piercing her love, there was no blood soaking her clothes or leaking out of the corner of her mouth. No, just them and all the memories. All the laughs and kisses, all the joy and sadness. All the years together and all the love that grew during that time. Ruby started stroking Weiss's hair, "I love you, Princess Weiss Schnee, Heir to the throne. And that will never change, not even in death."

Those words, _oh_ those words. In vampire culture that was essentially binding Ruby's soul to Weiss with love - the strongest form of love and the purest of magic. Weiss did not have to return it, but there was no doubt. All those memories, those touches, the looks, smiles, hours spent talking. There was no choice, no question. "I love you, Mage Ruby Rose. And that will never change, not even in death." Her voice was hoarse and it quavered as she uttered those words.

This was their moment and nothing could disrupt that, but something felt different. Like literally _nothing_ could break them apart. They were safe now. Weiss felt something hot wrap around her body and she looked down to see Ruby's arm around her waist but it was different - it was glowing a bright white. Weiss looked at the rest of Ruby and saw that every inch of the girl was glowing that warm white, even her silver eyes shone like the stars in the night sky. Weiss watched in awe as the sword removed itself from her body and turned tip side down, spearing itself in the hard marble floor. She looked back at those eyes and didn't look away, they were getting brighter and brighter and as they did Weiss could hear it. The sounds of their laughter filled the room - it was a memory. Other memories danced around the room, of them running through the castle and hiding in the vast library, of them giggling in a pillow fort, holding hands as they walk through the gardens. A bubble surrounded the two, it was golden in hue and it hummed with magical energy. It felt like it was drawing energy from the memories.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked breathlessly, still staring deep into the blinding eyes of her lover.

"You bound yourself to me, just as I had done for you, knowing I was close to death. I think - I think that means something important." Ruby explained, her voice full of wonder and love.

"It means," a loud but quiet voice boomed and echoed. "That you have my blessing and my curse." A being of yellow light with antlers spreading majestically from its skull appeared. They didn't need to ask who it was, for it was as clear as day. The God of Light smiled as he watched them. "Only pure love produces light, only strong love produces a shield, and only the eyes of a blessed mage could glow as bright. You two are special, destined to do great things in this life."

"What is your blessing and your curse?" Ruby asked after a moment, shining eyes narrowing.

"My blessing is that you will be able to build a family. My curse is that, if one of you dies, the other will never fall in love again. It will be impossible, the pain will ease, but the love will never lessen or die away and every moment will feel as if a piece is missing from your soul. As a piece will be."

Weiss and Ruby shared a look, the older of the two spoke up. "Are you saying we will be able to have kids?"

"Yes," the god confirmed, deep voice reverberating through the room.

Elated, Ruby and Weiss rejoiced together but then Ruby took notice of the others still in the room, they were... frozen? The god knew what she was wondering and replied accordingly. "For them, time has stopped. It stopped the second Ruby Rose bound herself to Weiss Schnee and Weiss Schnee knew she'd do the same."

"When will time go back to normal?"

"Once I leave."

"When are you leaving?"

"When the mage has finished healing."

They both looked down and saw her wound was almost completely healed, it would likely be done any minute now. "Once I am done healing and you leave and time goes back to normal - what do we do?"

"You fight." The god said simply. "You fight and never back down."

"Is there no other way?" Weiss asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"No, it is your destiny to fight. The battle is already set and won. You just have to stay strong." They watched the god fade and realized at the same time that Ruby's wound was healed. Before either could thank him he was gone and the golden shield around them also began to fade. Ruby's body stopped glowing except for her eyes - if anything they shone brighter than before. They took each other's hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing their linked hands up between them each kissed the other's hand and they smiled. They could get through this, they _will_ get through this.

They watched as time went back to normal and everyone stared, startled at the sight of the two of them together and Ruby's eyes glowing. No one moved, acclimating to the new situation. "What is going on?" Jacques asked quietly, too confused to be angry anymore.

"Ruby and I are now soul-bound," Weiss smirked at her father. "We have the God of Light's blessing."

Between hearing that and seeing how bright the mage's eyes were, the guards dropped their weapons and knelt, heads bowed. Jacques didn't back down, nor did he kneel. He merely strode over to the pair of them. "I guess I can't wait until the Belladonnas arrive here, it is obvious there is just too much on the line to wait." Half a second is all it took for him to draw a knife out of his pocket and swing it at Weiss, this time, however, she was more than prepared. She caught his wrist before it could slash the blade through her throat. She didn't let go of his wrist even when the knife came tumbling out of his fingers. He cried out in pain but tried to strike her with his other hand, she caught it too and drove him back until his back hit a wall. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his bones snapped under the pure strength of her grip. Jacques tried to bite her but she dodged his attack easily. Weiss let go of his wrists and did nothing as he sunk to the ground, nursing his arms. "I should kill you," she whispered. "But I won't, as long as you let us go."

The king laughed crazily, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you _can't_ win."

"It's not about winning! It's about the people. Tell me, what do you think they would do if they knew I let my daughter and her pet go even though both of you have broken many laws?" He asked, still giggling like a madman, eyes wide.

Weiss gave him the respect of a serious answer, "They would kill you."

"Exactly! So now you know why I can't do as you ask. You might as well kill me now."

The heiress sighed, "I won't kill you, Jacques Schnee."

"Coward!" He roared and tried to grab at her neck. She kicked him hard in the gut and put her rapier to his chest.

"I will _not_ kill you. But you will relinquish your position as king and announce my placement as queen. And once you have done that, I will banish you to the far ends of the planet where the dark monsters run rampant."

"I won't."

"You don't have a choice."

"Going to that place is worse than death, your offer is nothing."

Weiss gritted her teeth. "Make me tell you what you are going to do again and then you will experience something worse than death! Besides, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends with the others that have been banished there."

Her father just sat there, staring up into his daughter's fierce blue eyes; he saw something there, something he recognized. "It's been a while," he groaned, "since I've seen that look. It was in your mother's eyes the day I told her I was calling over the werewolf King and his family, not only to showcase your execution but to kill their daughter - Blake I believe her name is."

"You never said why you wanted to kill her in the meeting," Weiss observed.

"No, I did not. At the time there was no need."

"Well?"

"Simple, she's a sympathetic person. She also hates injustice. She affiliates with those in the lower courts and 'works to improve their environment'. That's not the kind of person that anyone wants on the throne. Not even the peasants would benefit from her rule in the long run."

It was at this moment that Ruby chose to interject. "I get how it might upset some of the nobles, but I don't see how it would negatively affect those in the lower classes."

Winter answered for her father, "It wouldn't, not in the way you are thinking. In _theory_ , if the lower classes are given lower taxes, provisions during the winter, et cetera, they will work less, meaning fewer crops, meaning less money being distributed, meaning bad for the economy. Especially since our kingdom, like most, have farmers for the backbone of it all. Less grain also leads to less beer, another big moneymaker in the kingdom. Overall it could potentially lead to less wealth and certainly less money for the higher classes. But this is just one possible outcome. And a deadset negative one at that."

"Yes," the man said tiredly. "And that isn't even going into the supply and demand of it all."

"That's no reason to kill her! What does that have to do with our kingdom anyway? I know we are trade partners but a change like that in their economy couldn't possibly affect our's detrimentally."

"Because they have less wealth and less money all around, they wouldn't be able to buy our trade for the same high prices and merchants would be forced to lower them in order to make ends meet. Due to that, merchants have less money, so they can't buy as many goods to stock their carts. Which in turn leads to them raising prices here to keep making enough, but that means people in the streets will have less money and could quite possibly end up unable to pay taxes which leads to _our_ upper class and treasury having less money. It is a sticky complicated mess." The woman chuckled dryly, "I didn't even talk about the prisons and how _that_ will change the circulation of wealth."

"Prisons?" Now Pyrrha joined in, a subject she was directly related to piquing her interest.

Winter took a deep breath and massaged her temple. "I really think this is a discussion for later - but the general idea is that those who cannot pay their taxes will be placed in prison for however long and during that time the money to pay for their food is coming out of the treasury, also meaning reduced money. And if some of them are farmers, well, that's a whole other problem that I really am _not_ about to go into."

Weiss scrubbed her face with her left hand, "So essentially, there are a thousand ways her ambitions could fuck us all over if done incorrectly?"

"Yep," Winter seemed quite pleased with herself, she had just explained a whole lecture's worth of economics and politics to three dumbasses in ten minutes.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby questioned.

"My father is still going to hand over the crown to me, but instead of being banished, he'll be subject to the dungeons for the rest of his life. And we will work out this Belladonna situation _together_."

...

Yang was surprised several times that evening, first the news about Weiss, second when she learned that the tent she had woken up in earlier was Blake's and that she actually didn't have a tent of her own. She didn't have a tent at all, instead, she was just offered to sleep with the Princess in her tent. This was a ridiculous notion, a horrible idea, but - in the spur of the moment - she accepted timidly. She regretted it immediately afterward at the sly grin and cocky attitude Blake adopted. But here she was, lying awkwardly on her side facing away from the Princess, trying her best to not move an inch.

"Do you always lie so still?" The werewolf whispered into the quiet.

"...No," Yang whispered back, still not moving.

Blake chuckled lowly, "Thanks for the honesty. You know you can move though, right? You haven't even shifted in ten minutes and I don't think either of us will ever get to sleep if you keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"The unnatural stillness and awkward silence."

Blake was blunt, but Yang couldn't complain. It was true, she was forcing herself to not move and was contributing the uncomfortable silence; so she turned around to face Blake. She wasn't prepared for just how close Blake was and her breath hitched as she came nose-to-nose with the beautiful woman.

"So," Blake whispered, almost seductively, "I tell you neither of us is going to sleep if you remain unnaturally still and feed the awkward silence so you turn around... and proceed to instantly freeze and intensify the unpleasant silence. Smooth."

Yang gulped, "I-i'm sorry - I guess I expected there to be a bit more, y'know, _space_ between us."

"You want me to move back?" The question was genuine and the thought that Blake was actually worried that she was making Yang uncomfortable made the blonde feel fuzzy.

"N-no! It's fine I- it just caught me off guard is all."

Blake hummed, licking her lips slowly. Yang knew Blake most definitely caught her following the movement but she couldn't care less. They were going to be sleeping on this mat together all night, shit was going to happen if the Princess kept up the flirtatiousness and Yang continued to be a useless lesbian. Once again Blake chuckled, but this time it was a bit huskier. The sound sent a shiver up Yang's spine. "You look scared."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you then?"

The blonde wasn't sure how to answer since the honest one would be 'kinda turned on' and that was nowhere near appropriate. So Yang stuttered out some bullshit about being nervous for the day ahead. Blake played along and asked Yang what she was nervous about, specifically. Yang had no answer and sheepishly said so, what else could she do at this point? Here the conversation fell into a lull where Yang, once again, tried hard to not move an inch and Blake inched closer to her. "I'm cold," she whispered.

Too gay to process anything, Yang hurriedly forced her mouth to choke out a response. "Me too."

This time Blake straight up laughed. Giggling, she settled back down and leaned back into her previous role of seductress. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Yeah." The soldier laid motionless and closed her eyes as she felt warm arms wrap around her and legs tangle with her own. Blake a small distance between them though, careful to try and not cross any boundaries. "Is this okay?" The wolf asked.

"Yes," she let herself shift closer so that now she could smell peppermint tea on Blake's breath and hear the woman's breathing slow.

"You smell like cinnamon and smoke." The Princess mumbled sleepily.

"Is that bad?"

"No - I like it." Blake snuggled even closer so that now her head was tucked safely under Yang's chin and the taller woman tightened her grip slightly around Blake. "It's nice."

...

The next week went smoothly, well, as smoothly as it could. When Blake arrived a riveting discussion concerning the welfare of both kingdoms quickly ensued. It was finally decided that both kingdoms will lower taxes, not as much as Blake had been hoping but still a fair amount. The royal fields will spare grain to the people if the farmers start to produce less and measures will also be taken to ensure that farmers don't drop production past a certain amount. They still have more to go over, in Winter's opinion, but Weiss and Blake seemed satisfied with what they had decided so far. Next came Weiss's coronation and speech revealing how she and Ruby received the God of Light's blessing and are now openly courting. There was outrage, but Ghira and Yang worked together to tell the reason why the law on vampires and humans was put in place and why it is now being lifted (with a few exceptions regarding mages whose powers aren't unlocked or activated). The people were still untrusting but that was only the beginning of a wonderful life of ruling that Weiss will lead.

Jaune apologized for his behavior and he, Weiss, and Ruby are now best friends. Pyrrha started hanging around the blonde boy more often and soon asked him over to her house for dinner and by the way they both blushed every time they saw each other for the whole of the next day, things went well.

Sun, a popular - if unprofessional - boy who tends to the horses, also asked out Neptune. And to everyone's surprise, the blue-haired boy accepted! Let's just say the first time they met Neptune ended up smelling like manure for a week.

Yang and Blake finally started courting after about a month of painful mutual pining, and ended up killing Blake's annoying and psychotic ex on the first date. At one point Ruby heard her sister shouting 'Nevermore' in a catchy tune while skipping through the kingdom and Blake also singing it as she did dramatic leaps and bounds around and over her blonde girlfriend. Ruby wasn't sure but she was positive that every time she walks through the kingdom now bards are strumming the tune to that one-word song.

All was well enough, there was still prejudice against humans and werewolves in the vampire community but that was a just a footnote in their story as far as anyone was concerned. They were happy. And one day, Weiss is going to marry the love of her life and start a family with her. By the gods it was quite the journey to get here, but they're here.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
